Feywen
by Violet Eagle
Summary: Feywen is the younger half sister or Aragorn. After she has become a woman, she is charged by the Gray Pilgrim to stay with a Hobbit named Frodo, but not be seen until it was necessary. Will Feywen follow these orders and stay with the Hobbit on his quest, or will she give into the power of the One Ring. Rated T for possible language. First fanfic, will be grateful for all feedback
1. Prologue

She looked at the large man who had come to take her older brother to the north. He wore furs, but she could tell that he was a built man and did not need to wear many. In the shadows, the young girl could see other Rangers, each of them cloaked in thick material. It was winter and it was coldest in the northern parts of Middle Earth. She stood beside her mother, her brother in front of her.

"So?" Her mother asked.

"He is Dúnedain." The man said gruffly. "He will come with us to the North."

"And my daughter?" The man looked at her. He silently took in her raven black hair and gray eyes. Then his eyes fell on her pointed ears.

"She cannot come. She is not Dúnedain."

_"That's not true!"_ She thought savagely. _"I am Dúnedain. He just does not want to take me because I am half Elf!"_

"Come, Boy. There is a long way to travel."

"Can I say good-bye to my family?" The man nodded and her brother turned to them. He hugged their mother and then her. "Don't worry, Feywen." He whispered in her ear as he hugged her. "I know that you are Dúnedain, like me. Lord Elrond will make sure you are taught to fight." She hugged him back and then watched him go.

He watched the mother and daughter carefully. The girl was just as important as the boy. Only, he was unsure how. Only the boy was of Isildur's blood. The girl was half Elf and therefore feared among Men. When the Elves left to the Undying Lands, she would go with them. But that was yet to be seen. With a smile and a wink, the wizard left to tend to another matter.


	2. Plans

**Thank you to Elves are Awesome and DancingChesnut for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Lord of the Ring Characters, just the OC.**

* * *

"Gandalf, I must speak with you."

"What is it, my Lord Elrond?"

"I saw you watching the boy leave. You know who he is."

"Of course I do. He is the heir to Isildur's throne. But, I wonder, who is the girl he hugged farewell."

"Ah," Elrond sighed. "Her name is Feywen. Her father is an Elf who passed shortly after she was conceived. She is his sister."

"But his father was not an Elf."

"I know, Gandalf. She is his half sister and so not of Isildur's blood."

"She needs lessons."

"Oh?"

"She will be important in the times to come."

"She will be trained." Elrond declared.

* * *

Feywen watched the short people as they ate. They sat near the head of the table with Lord Elrond and the grey wizard. She wondered at them. She had no idea what they were and why they had come to Rivendell. She recognized thirteen of them as dwarves, but she was at a loss at what the fourteenth member of their company was. He was no dwarf and he looked too old to be a child.

_"So who and _what_ is he?"_ She wondered.

"Feywen!" A voice whispered loudly in her ear.

"What!" She hissed silently, turning to her distraction and then blushed. It was none other than Lady Arwen, Lord Elrond's daughter. The young five year old blushed, ashamed. "I am sorry my Lady." She said dutifully.

"It is rude to stare." Lady Arwen said. She looked young, but the elfling knew better. Elves lived long lives and Arwen had been alive for centuries, though, not as long as her father, Lord Elrond.

"I will apologize before they leave."

"The hobbit did not notice. If he had, he would have said something." Feywen could only nod. She had not realized she had been staring at the odd creature.

_"A hobbit? I have never heard of a hobbit before. They look as if they are a cross between a man and a dwarf."_ She returned to her meal and finished in silence. Afterwards, she sat in her room and read scrolls. Her mother was nowhere to be seen. But this was not new to Feywen. Her mother often went for moonlight walks after dinner. She would be back by the morning.

* * *

He wondered about the child he had seen at table. He had stared at her until Gandalf had pulled him from it. He would have to remember to apologize to her before they left. It would be extremely rude if he did not. He sighed, he did not know elves had children. She was an oddity to him. But then again, many things were as he had never traveled outside the Shire.

"What is on your mind, Bilbo?" A kind voice asked from the door. It was Gandalf.

"Everything, Gandalf. All this I have only heard in fairy tales and legends. I never thought to be here, in this place. I expected to have lived my life in my hobbit-hole in the Shire."

"Are you regretting coming?" Bilbo didn't answer. Did he regret leaving his home and everything he knew? He didn't know. But it was too late to turn back now. He would have to make his way back to the Shire on his own and that thought was not a happy one. "Sleep well. We will be taking out leave in the morning."

* * *

She watched the older elves as they practiced. Her mother had returned early in the morning and had been summoned immediately by Lord Elrond. She had yet to return to start their lessons. Feywen was taught by her mother the history of Middle Earth. Feywen wanted to ask her about hobbits. She found them very intriguing. She sighed and started reading.

"My Lord Elrond?"

"Lady, you know that the Grey Wizard has been here." She nodded. "He has seen your daughter." She stiffened. She had tried to keep Feywen a secret. No one aside from the elves was to know of her.

"What did he say?"

"Her lessons must begin."

"She is receiving lessons."

"Her true lessons, Lady." Elrond said. She looked at him, fear in her eyes. "You are part Dúnedain. You know their ways from your father and brother. Teach them to your daughter."

"I turned from that life, remember?"

"And now you must embrace it and teach it to your daughter." Elrond said.

"Is that what the wizard wanted? What does he want with my daughter?" She was nearly hysterical by now.

"Listen to me." Elrond said silently, but it was enough to calm the woman. "You knew that this time would come. I heard you asked the Rangers about Feywen and they would not take her. She must be taught about herself by you."

"And what of her elvish magic. You know she has it. Her father was one of the court."

"She will be trained by us."

"How do I tell her?"

"In the way only a mother can." She nodded. "But not yet. Wait until she is come of age. Wait until she comes into her magic." She nodded again, relieved to have some time to figure out how to tell her daughter the truth.

* * *

She walked alongside her mother under the trees of the valley. It was a nice day and the birds were singing. It had been a long time since the two had walked together. The fifteen year old looked at her mother, she seemed worried. Feywen wondered if something had happened to her brother in the North.

"Ma?" She questioned. "Has something happened to my brother?"

"No."

"Then why are you worried?"

"You turn sixteen tomorrow and become a woman. Lord Elrond has decided you be trained in both the ways of the Dúnedain and Elves."

"I do not understand." Her mother began untying her skirt. "Mother!" The girl exclaimed, looking away.

"It is alright." Feywen looked again and saw her mother in leather armor. She raised an eyebrow in question. "My father and brother were Dúnedain. My father taught me the way and now it is time I teach you."

"But they did not want me."

"That is because you are Elandili. But that does not matter. I can teach you."

"What of my Elvish ways? Who is to teach me that?"

"Lord Elrond himself." Her mother said sternly. Feywen could only nod as her mother retied her skirt and they walked back the way they had come.

* * *

**And so the plans have been made. Thank you for reading and please review.**

**translation: Elandili- half elf**


	3. Element Talk and A Fight

**Thank you to Elves are awesome, Dancing Chesnut. Payprklip for reviewing. As per request, this chapter is a little longer.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Lord of the Rings related except for Feywen.**

* * *

_Fifteen years later: _

The ringing of steel striking steel echoed across the glade. The opponents looked at each other as they backed away towards the edge. She looked at him and breathed heavily. He was older than her by a great deal, but that did not make him any weaker than when he had been her age. He had come to the Last Homely House five years ago and had chosen to be her master in Elven magic and her sparring partner.

"What is the matter, Elfling? Tired?"

She snorted. _"So the taunts begin."_ She took a deep breath and shook her head to rid it of the voices. She didn't notice the concerned look on his face. It was gone by the time she looked back up, but the worry was still there.

"You're distracted."

"I'm fine." She said and jumped at him, using her Elven and Dúnedain speed combined. He narrowly avoided her sword and struck back with his own. She blocked him. "See?" He smirked. Before she could see, he twisted his elegant blade beneath hers and quickly disarmed her. He flicked his blade up to her neck only to find she was not there. He was suddenly thrown forward as she kicked the middle of his back. He turned over to his back just as she sat on his and pressed her blade to his throat. "Dead, my Lord." They were both breathing heavily now.

"I will admit." He panted. "That no one has ever gotten the best of me like that before."

"That is because they are too afraid, my Lord." She got off his chest and helped him up. He laughed.

"Feywen, how many times must I ask you to call me by my name?"

"Too many, my Lord."

"Fine then. I command you to call me by my name from this moment forward."

"Yes, my," she smirked, "Glorfindel."

"That's better. Come, it's time for lunch." They walked over to their saddle bags took out lembas bread and some fruits and sat down. "Tell me, Feywen, what is wrong? You look concerned."

"It is nothing and, at the same time, everything." Glorfindel raised his eyebrows. Feywen continued. "I don't know how to explain it, but each time I walk by water or by fire or under the trees or in the wind, I heard voices."

"Voices?"

"Yes. Even now I can hear them but I do not understand what they are saying. I do not know what is going on."

Glorfindel looked at her a moment before speaking. "Your mother is one of the Dúnedain, correct?" She nodded. "And your father?"

"An Elf of the courts. He died before I was born."

He looked at her. If he had not known better, he would have thought that she was a full blooded Elf, not an Elandili. He knew that if she were to venture into the world of Men, she would be feared, if not killed. The thought that she would be killed chilled him to the core. He didn't know what he would do if the child before him were killed. "It seems to me," he said slowly, "that you are of Cala'quessir blood. You are a High Elf. Only they have the power to be able to hear the elements." She looked at him. "The elements are friends, Feywen. To be able to understand them, you must let yourself listen to them. Let yourself go and let yourself trust them."

"But Glorfindel,"

"Feywen, trust me." She nodded and took a deep breath and closed her eyes. The voices assaulted her and she pulled back. She was scared and he could see it. He took her hands in his and she calmed. She took another breath and cleared her mind. The words revealed themselves to her. She would understand them. She laughed with them

_"Finally, High Elf." _They laughed. She felt the wind blow softly. _"We had almost given up hope that you would ever be able to understand us."_ She couldn't say anything, just listen as they joked with her and teased her.

_"Glorfindel was right."_ She thought. _"They are friends."_ Glorfindel smiled at her laughter and began laughing at himself. It had been a long time since he had laughed.

* * *

She paced back and forth in the study. Her mother had gone for a moonlight walk the week before and she had not come back. It was nothing new for Feywen. Her mother had often gone for walks and stayed away for a week or so. But she often informed Feywen if she was to be away for that long. _"So where is she?"_ She waited. She had asked the spirits of the elements to help find her. So far, their search had turned up nothing. _"Am I going to have to go find her myself? What if she can hide herself from the elements?" _The thought had her horrified. If that was the case, then she could be anywhere. _"But Wind has not yet returned. Maybe she has seen her."_ The only problem with that was that Wind hardly blew through the valley of the Last Homely House. "I'm going to have to go onto the plains to find her."

_"Be careful High Elf. Orcs and other monsters roam those lands."_

_"I know. But I have to find my mother."_ They didn't say anything more and Feywen began to prepare to leave. She had no idea how long she would be gone. _"Do I have to tell Lord Elrond? Mother never did, at least I don't think she did."_ It didn't matter. She would go and find her mother, with or without Lord Elrond's permission.

"Can I come with you?"

"Glorfindel!"

"I want an answer Feywen. I have not told Lord Elrond that your father is a High Elf. Feywen, it is dangerous out there. Don't go alone."

"I've got no one else."

"You have me." He said. She stopped and looked at him.

_"Is he serious? Should I let him come with me then?"_

_"Yes, you should, Elfling. It will be best to have someone with you. If your mother is injured, you will need someone to protect you while you travel."_

"Do you really mean it, Glorfindel? Do you really mean to come with me?"

"Yes. Are you ready?" Feywen grabbed her bow and nodded.

* * *

"Do you see her?"

"No. Ma!" She called and looked around. The only thing that moved was the wind and the grass. _"Where is she?"_ She asked.

_"I have seen a woman that matches the description that Water has given me."_

_ "Where is she?"_

The blowing wind changed into a small cyclone before them. _"Follow me. I will take you to her."_ They did as she said. They stayed silent the whole way. Feywen didn't want to say what was on her mind. She was too afraid that she would say what she hoped was not true. She was afraid that she would say her mother had finally abandoned her and her brother. She didn't want to believe it at all. She refused to.

They walked the rest of the day and through the night. They could not afford to stop. If the woman was injured, stopping would only increase the chances that she was dead. Wind knew this and did not let the rescue party stop. She knew Orcs were nearby and that was a threat to them all. They climbed a hill as the sun rose. Wind stopped. Feywen looked down and saw the woman Wind had spoken of. She didn't bother to look and rushed down to her. She knew the peppered hair anywhere. It was her mother. Glorfindel followed her and knelt next to the woman's side as Feywen put her head in her lap.

"Ma?" She whispered. "Ma, wake up." The woman groaned but said nothing. Feywen looked at Glorfindel.

"We need to hurry. The healing she needs cannot be done here. She needs the help of Lord Elrond." Glorfindel picked her up and ran back up the hill. Feywen followed, not noticing her mother's weapons on the ground behind them. Rain began to fall.

Feywen listened for any sound of the Orcs that were said to be on these plains. She heard nothing except the falling water on the ground. Wind and Water helped Feywen guard them. If Orcs attacked, there would be no helping her mother. But Orcs saw better in darkness and it was quickly falling on the small group. That's when she heard them. There were not very many, but it was clear that her mother had been the bait for them to find. Feywen loosened her sword in her sheath. If there was to be a fight, she would give Glorfindel all the time her needed. _"Keep them safe."_ She told Wind as she slowed quietly so that Glorfindel wouldn't hear.

_"I will."_ Wind promised and Feywen stopped completely. She waited until Glorfindel and her mother were well over the next hill before standing and turning to face the oncoming Orcs. She breathed deeply to calm herself as she looked at their numbers. There was a good chance that she would not come out of this alive. She drew her sword and called Fire to her once she saw that the Orcs had torches with them. She waited until they had stopped in front of her. The rain began to fall harder.

"Who dares stand and oppose us?" One growled.

"What do you want in this land?" She countered.

"We search for the Elf who is Dúnedain. Lord Saruman wishes her taken to him. The woman was bait for her for he knows that she is her mother."

"You go no further." Feywen said calmly. The Orcs attacked her. Her blade was a white flash in the growing darkness. Lightning split the sky and thunder rolled. Fire and Water fought with her while Wind and Earth protected her mother and Glorfindel. She breathed to keep herself calm. They had circled her and she was having trouble fighting them all. But she managed to spin and kill many with each spin. The hour passed into the next as the sun sank below the western horizon and night fell.

_"Feywen!"_

* * *

The thunder crashed and he stopped. He thought he had heard Feywen's name in the falling rain. An Elf came up to him. "Take the Lady to Lord Elrond. She was attacked by Orcs."

"Lord Glorfindel, where is Feywen? We all know that she and you left together to find the Lady." Glorfindel's face paled and he looked behind him. Feywen was not there.

"Feywen?" He called. He received no answer and then remembered when he had heard her name in the thunder. He turned to the Elf. "Take the Lady to Lord Elrond without delay."

"What of you and Lady Feywen?"

"Do not worry about it." Glorfindel said and ran back the way he had come. He had not heard Feywen stop. He had not even noticed that she was no longer behind him. "Why did she turn back? Were there Orcs after us?" His questions were soon answered as he left the safety of the trees and saw a circle of Orcs around a figure that was kneeling on the ground. Even from the great distance, he would see that it was Feywen and she was gravely injured. Her leg had been sliced from the calf to her mid thigh. A sudden rage came over him. "Tinechor Feywen!" He turned his gaze on the Orcs as he ran up to them. "Ram en' naur!" He yelled and fire advanced upon the Orcs before him. The Orcs were killed instantly and Feywen was left unharmed by it. He released the spells and picked up Feywen. The wound on her leg was not the only one. She had numerous stab wounds. He held back the tears as he sheathed her sword and ran back to Rivendell.

* * *

**Translations: Tinechor- shield**

** Ram en' naur- Fire Field**

**Thanks for reading and please review.**


	4. Loss and Apologies

**Here is the next chapter. Thank you to all who reviewed. I am going to apologize in advance. I may get behind as I am rereading the Lord of the Rings while writing this fanfic. Also, if anything is different from what you know from the movie, it is because I am basing this fanfic off of the books and not the movies.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, just Feywen.**

* * *

She opened her eyes to see the ceiling of her bedroom. She gazed at it, confused. She last remembered being forced to her knees by the Orcs. They were waiting for one of their number to find the chains so they could take her to Saruman without any trouble. Though, she was sure that she wouldn't have put up much of a fight. She had been wounded to where she couldn't even stand. The only things that kept the Orcs from putting their hands on her were Fire and Water. But Fire could not burn forever and Water could not fall as rain forever either. The only thing that had given her comfort was the fact that her mother and Glorfindel were safe in the forest. _"Glorfindel must have sent someone back for me when he noticed I was gone."_ She thought and tried to sit up. She cried out in pain as she put pressure on her leg and arms. Glorfindel appeared in the doorway.

"You're alive." He said. She didn't miss the joyful note in his voice. "How do you feel?" She looked at him.

"What happened to me, Glorfindel?"

"I heard your name in the thunder. I handed your mother off to another Elf and went back for you. You were surrounded by Orcs and on the ground. Your leg was cut from calf to thigh and you had many stab wounds. I shielded you and then destroyed them." She thought back to the attack. She remembered a golden shield appearing around her and then fire around that, killing the Orcs. She had lost consciousness after that.

"The reason you heard my name is because Water was warning me of the Orc that was behind me. He was wanting to disarm me. But because of Water, he sliced my leg and I killed him. I collapsed after that." She punched the headboard, angry at her own weakness. "Is my mother safe?"

"She is in the Healing Hall with Lord Elrond."

"I want to see her."

"Lord Elrond said not to let you out of bed."

"Damn it, Glorfindel. If you do not take me to see my mother, I will walk there myself." He looked into her gray eyes and could see that she was not joking. She was determined to see her mother, no matter what Lord Elrond said.

"Alright, Feywen." She threw off the blankets and he picked her up before her feet could touch the floor. "Until your leg is healed, you cannot walk on it. That is why you are not allowed out of bed." Feywen didn't say anything and let Glorfindel carry her to the Healing Hall.

_"How long has it been?"_ She wondered. She didn't remember anything past her rescue at Glorfindel's hands. "Who has been tending me?" She asked Glorfindel as he walked.

"Lord Elrond. He had you moved to your room not long after he had healed you. You were near death, but not near enough that you had to be helped by spells. He bound your wounds and sent you away. He's been tending your mother since. It has been only a few days that you've been asleep." Just then, a road worn traveler met them in the hallway. He looked at Glorfindel and then at her. She thought she recognized his grey eyes. But those were the only things. The dark shaggy hair and the height of the traveler brought no one familiar to mind. Her brother was in the northern regions or Middle Earth and had not been seen since the other Rangers had taken him for training. Glorfindel looked at the stranger and held Feywen closer to him. The man noticed.

"Nae saian luume'." He said, looking at Feywen.

"Amin sinta lle?" She asked, looking him straight in the eye. He began laughing.

"I should think so." He said in Common Tongue. She looked at the Ranger with interest.

"That so?" She countered. "Well then, who should I know is standing in front of me?"

"Dear Little Sister," he laughed. She knew he wanted to say more, but his laughter prevented it. She thought about his words. Not many Rangers knew Elvish tongue and only one would have reason to call her a little sister.

"Aragorn?" His grey eyes twinkled with laughter. "Aragorn!" He took her from Glorfindel's arms and spun her. She laughed. Glorfindel relaxed. Aragorn placed Feywen on the floor and she cried out in pain. Aragorn picked her up quickly.

"What is the matter?" He turned his grey eyes on the Elf Lord. "What happened to my sister, my Lord?"

"Follow me to the Healing Hall and I will show you." Glorfindel said icily. Aragorn glared at him and followed, carrying Feywen. They walked in silence. Feywen could feel the tension in the air. It wasn't long before they had reached the room. Glorfindel held the door open for the siblings and Aragorn walked in. Lord Elrond came to them from a nearby room.

"Glorfindel, I told you she was not to be let out of bed." He told him.

"I know, my Lord. But she threatened to come herself if I did not bring her."

"And who is this?"

"I have been gone for twenty-six long years, my Lord, but I was sure even you would recognize me." Aragorn said.

"The only Man to have left Rivendell twenty-six years ago is the son of the woman who now lies at death's door. He left when he was five."

"And he returns now that he is thirty-one." Aragorn stood straight. "I am Aragorn, son of Arathorn. My training is complete and I have now come home."

"Arwen will be pleased." Was all Elrond said and turned to Feywen. "You have explaining to do before I allow you to see your mother. Glorfindel, you may go about your business. I must talk with the two privately." Elrond said as Glorfindel was about to protest.

"I leave her in your capable hands, Aragorn." Glorfindel said and left.

"In here." Elrond led them into an empty room and motioned for Aragorn to place his sister on the bed. "Explain. What were you doing on the plains by yourself?"

"Ma had been gone too long. She usually tells me when she is going to be gone and for how long. This time, she didn't. I went to find her and Lord Glorfindel came along. We found her a day's walk onto the plains. She was gravely wounded and so we began to run back to the valley. I heard Orcs come upon us from behind. I fell behind and fought so Glorfindel could carry my mother to safety. I learned that she was bait for me, the Elf who is also Dúnedain. I am wanted by Saruman. I did not let them come further and the fight began."

"Feywen, you are a great warrior, but even you cannot defeat a force that large by yourself. Who else went with you?"

"No one."

"Then how did you survive long enough for Glorfindel to bring your mother back and then go back for you? What have you not told me?"

Feywen sighed. It was time to tell Elrond what she and Glorfindel had discovered. She took a deep breath. "A few months ago, Lord Glorfindel and I discovered who my father was." Elrond raised a brow. "I had been hearing voices in my head. I heard them during a sparring session and he was concerned. When I told him, he told me that I was hearing the voices of the elements. He told me that my father was a High Elf. Water and Fire helped me. By the time Lord Glorfindel returned to me, I had been wounded and Water and Fire protected me."

"Did they know you?"

"I do not know. But once I had been forced to my knees, they went for their chains. They planned to take me to Isenguard. To Saruman." She looked away so the two men would not see her tears. They stayed silence for some time while Elrond thought.

"My Lord, why would Saruman want my sister?"

"I do not know, Aragorn. However, we are fortunate that this has happened. Feywen has been put on her guard" Elrond whispered. "She will not leave the valley foolishly if she chooses to at all."

"Am I allowed to see my mother, Lord Elrond?"

"Yes. You both may follow me." Aragorn picked up his sister and followed Elrond down the hall and into the door that he had approached them from. He stopped a moment. "You may stay by her side as long as you wish. I have done all that I can. I do not know how long she was lying at the bottom of the hill." He opened the door and the siblings entered the dim room. Elrond shut the door behind them and they were alone with their mother. Aragorn sat Feywen in the chair next to the bed and fetched another for himself. They sat there for hours, neither one saying a word. Feywen held her mother's hand and sang softly to her. Aragorn watched from a dark corner, never taking his eyes off the two women who were his only family. Glorfindel came in sometime later with a platter of food and medicine for Feywen. Aragorn watched how the Elf Lord treated his sister. He was gentle and the look in his eyes spoke volumes. The fair haired Elf left soon afterwards and only returned with food and Feywen's medicine.

Finally, after days of sitting at her bedside, their mother woke. "Feywen." She whispered.

"I am here, Ma."

"As am I." Aragorn said, standing from the chair he was on and walking to them.

"Aragorn, my son."

"Ma," Feywen ventured, "how long were you out there?"

"Two weeks. They crippled me and then left me to wait for you. I heard them mention Saruman and him wanting the elandili, you. When you found me, I wanted so bad to tell you to leave me. But I could not move, let alone speak. When I heard Lord Glorfindel hand me to another Elf, I knew they had gotten to you."

"But why does he want me?"

"I don't know."

"Mother," Aragorn whispered. The women looked at him and saw tears in his eyes. "I am sorry. I should have been here for you and I wasn't. If I had been here, Feywen never would have gone after you and you wouldn't have been alone. I would have followed you and saved you from them."

"Aragorn, I like to walk alone. They ambushed me. It is not your fault. Nor yours, Feywen. You followed what your heart told you. Now, listen to me, both of you. I want to tell you both to be strong for each other. Do not mourn me should I pass. Do not seek vengeance on Saruman. You both are important and the time will come when you will both be needed. Your fathers were men of great significance and of strong blood. Do not let me down and do not dishonor us. Never lose heart, my children. Listen to it. It will never lead you astray." She closed her eyes and Feywen cried.

* * *

_Thirty-four years to the day:_

She knelt at the statue that stood alone in the glade. It had been thirty-four years since she had found that she was wanted by the White Wizard, Saruman. Thirty-four years since she and her brother had lost their mother. She looked at the scar on her left leg. Lord Elrond had offered to remove it. But she had refused. It was her reminder of how her mother had died. After she had healed, she began training again and strengthening her leg. It was still slightly weaker and she knew it always would be. Her brother was in and out of Rivendell. He only came when he wanted to visit her and Arwen, Lord Elrond's daughter. He was gone now, doing some errand or other for the Grey Wizard.

She sighed and stood, touching the statue one last time. She needed to get ready for the feast. She had heard that a guest, an old Elf friend, had returned to Rivendell from the north. She was curious as to who he was. They did not get very many visitors. She stayed to the shadows as she walked and thought. She knew Glorfindel was looking for her, but she wanted to be alone. Ever since her mother's death, she had hardly been left alone, though it was much better now. The lower Elves did not treat her that differently anymore. But they were more respectful. At her next birthday, after her mother had died, Elrond had thrown a feast and announced that she was one of the High Elves and therefore an Elf Lady. This meant she had the same status as Lady Arwen. However, since her father was dead and she was his only child, she was head of her house and also had the status of Lord Elrond and Glorfindel. That being, she usually had the choice of sitting with Arwen or next to Glorfindel. Tonight, however, she would be with Arwen since the Elf Friend had acquired special honor and was therefore allowed to sit near Lord Elrond for the night as it was his return. She didn't mind sitting in the middle. It gave her a better view of the table and who was there.

It did not take her long to reach her suite. Since her mother had died and Elrond had learned of her lineage, she had been moved to the same wing that housed Glorfindel, Elrond, and Arwen, as well as the other Elf lords that visited or resided in Rivendell. She looked at her closet and sighed. She disliked having to wear dresses. She preferred to be dressed in pants and a tunic. Elrond allowed her to wear what she wished as long as she wore what was expected of her on special occasions, such as this one.

She picked a silk, midnight blue dress that had silver trimming and embroidery. The collar was low, but not low enough to reveal herself to the world. The skirt was long and silver embroidery began at the waist. A single band of fabric connected the shoulders and left the rest of her back bare. She pulled out the silver shawl that went with it. The shawl was designed to attach to her long sleeves at the elbow and cover her back below the neck to the waist. The shawl itself had midnight blue embroidery, the same elegant floral design that adorned the dress. A single tear fell from her eye as she tied the shawl to her elbows. Her mother had made the dress for her on her thirtieth birthday. It was the last as her mother had only made her one every five years.

She left her hair loose and found the slippers that went with it, made by an Elf shoemaker, and made her way to the feast. The Guest had yet to arrive and she didn't mind being early. It gave her time to compose herself. She saw her brother enter the courtyard and walk over to sit across from her. She said nothing. They both knew that there was nothing to say on this day. A gloom had settled over them both amidst the celebration around them. She knew he had been to their mother's grave, just as she had. She wondered when he had returned.

The doors opened and a Halfling and Elrond entered the courtyard, followed by Arwen. Arwen sat beside Feywen and the Hobbit and Elrond sat at the head of the table with Glorfindel. The feast passed in an assortment of talk and song and tales. She didn't pay attention to any of it. She politely made the right comments and gestures during conversations she was taken into, but she stayed silent for the most part. Finally, Arwen and Elrond stood and walked away. Feywen and Glorfindel followed suit. They were followed by Aragorn and the Hobbit. They walked quietly to the Hall of Fire. There, they sang and danced and told tales. Feywen took her leave soon after and went into the garden. She sat and looked at the stars until a small cough from behind made her jump.

"I beg pardon." She looked, it was the Hobbit. "I am Bilbo, Bilbo Baggins."

"Feywen." She replied shortly. She was not in the mood.

"I beg pardon again, but I did not get lost. I followed you. You see, I was here, sixty years ago and I saw a young girl sitting next to the Lady Arwen. I stared at her for what seemed like an eternity." Feywen chuckled softly. She remembered the Hobbit now. He and a group of thirteen Dwarves and the wizard arrived in Rivendell when Aragorn had been taken north. She had been four that year.

"I remember." She whispered. "The girl had never seen one of your kind before. She had not known what a Hobbit was. All she saw was a mix between a Dwarf and a Man. She stared at him until she was interrupted by the Lady Arwen. She never got the chance to apologize for her rudeness."

"And neither did I."

"I apologize for my rudeness." They said together. She began to laugh. Bilbo looked at her.

"You were the child?"

"I was and I saw you and wondered about you and stared until Arwen pulled me away."

"I stared at you when you were not looking. Gandalf told me about you after the feast, before we left." He looked at her. "If you were four, you would be sixty-four now."

"I'll take that as a compliment." She smiled, got up, and left the garden. Bilbo looked after her.

* * *

**Translations: Nae saian luume' - It has been too long**

** Amin sinta lle? - Do I know you?**

**Thank you for readind and please review. **

**Review question: would you like to see Feywen married sooner or later in the fanfic? (I need help with the beginning of the next chapter)**


	5. Meeting at the Ford of Bruinen

**Thank you to Elves are Awesome and Dancing Chesnut. You guys really helped me out with making this chapter.**

**Flashbacks: bold+itallic font.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings. Just Feywen.**

* * *

_Ten years later:_

They rode silently through the forest. They needed to check the Ford. They had heard rumors that evil forces had returned to the forsaken land near Gondor. Wind whispered of the Nine and their master. Feywen looked at the Elf Lord next to her. He had lived at least an age, but the blonde Elf still looked very young. She blushed and looked away. It was the first time they had been together, other than a feast, since her mother had died. For a time, she had forgotten that she was not alone. She kept glancing at him through her bangs. She didn't understand it. She had been around him for almost fifty years and she had never felt like this before. She took a breath and looked ahead.

Glorfindel stole sidelong glances at her. He had noticed the blush and knew that she felt the same way that he did. He no longer knew how to act around her. _"Perhaps it is time to officially court her."_ He smiled to himself. That part of the relationship had happened without them even realizing it, but maybe it was for the best. He thought about the pouch on his belt. In it was a jewel that belonged to her from her father. He would have to give it to her after they returned.

"Glorfindel?" Her soft voice brought him back from his thoughts. He looked at her. The blush was gone and worry filled her beautiful gray eyes. He stopped Asfaloth and Feywen stopped her mare. They had reached the Ford of Bruinen, the edge of Elrond's realm. "Do you see anything?"

"No. But that does not mean there is nothing here."

"If there is anything, the flood would have washed them away by now." She nudged her horse forward.

"What are you doing?"

"Going to look. They may be awaiting travelers on the other side." The mare stepped into the water and crossed. Glorfindel sat on the other side, waiting. He knew Feywen was a capable fighter, but her leg could prove to be an issue. He watched anxiously as the horse stepped onto the far bank. There was no movement. She looked in all directions and saw nothing. She turned the mare and rode back across. She was halfway across when the Orcs jumped from the bushes. Feywen saw them and spurred the mare into a run. She was safely across by the time the Orcs were halfway and the floodwaters came. The two turned their backs to the raging waters and rode home. Once they were out of sight of the water, Glorfindel stopped the horses. Feywen looked at him as he dismounted and then helped her down. They walked into the trees a little ways. "Glorfindel, shouldn't we be heading back?"

"We will in a moment. I wanted to give you something first."

Feywen's mind went into overdrive. _"Give me something? Is it what I think it is? Am I ready for it?"_

She became confused when Glorfindel pulled out a small pouch. "Lord Elrond and I found this a few months back when looking through some chests. It was one of your father's. I suspect he left it for you." Feywen took the pouch and opened it. Inside was a small bundle. She took it and unwrapped it. She gasped as she revealed a diamond set in silver. The silver was in the form of a rose with a small swallow above it. "It is the crest of your house. We found this with it."

"My dearest child, if you are reading this then I did not return from my task so that I may give it to you. I do not want you to think that I stole your mother from her husband. He died and I sought vengeance for her and and her child. I never thought that she would bear me a child. I hope that you are a daughter for our house has not been blessed with a daughter since the Elder Days. Keep well." Feywen read aloud and then looked at Glorfindel. "Glorfindel, this is the crest of Celebrant. Was my father of that house? Am I the head of Celebrant's house?"

Glorfindel waited for a moment. He couldn't lie to her, not that he would have anyway. "Yes, Feywen, you are. Now come, we must get back before it becomes too late." He made to turn back to the horses and then stopped. Before she could blink, he was kissing her softly on the lips and then was walking away again. "Coming?" He called back. She shook it off and followed.

* * *

_Ten years later:_

The eighty-four year old looked at her companion. He was an Elf Lord, one of the few strong enough to the Nine. The rumors that Wind had given them ten years ago were now confirmed. More disturbing was that they were after a Hobbit who was journeying across his own land. The northern Elves had sent messages to Elrond and Glorfindel had been chosen to go to the north to try to find them. They had decided that she would wait at the Ford incase she needed to get anyone to safety. The Hobbit was traveling without a proper guide as far as they knew. They needed to hurry.

As they rode along, Feywen noticed that Glorfindel was acting a little strange. She thought it odd since he never acted awkward around her. If anything, she was awkward around him since he was far older than her and demanded, though not wanted, respect. She petted her black mare's mane as she thought. The fact that Glorfindel was acting awkward concerned her. Finally, she couldn't handle it anymore.

"What is the matter, Glorfindel?"

"W-what do you mean, Feywen?"

"You. You have not been yourself since we left Rivendell. Why?"

"I, uh, I," Glorfindel tried. He couldn't think. He had not expected her to call him out. He knew he had been acting differently around her. But he wanted to talk to Aragorn first. It just didn't seem right to ask her before him since he was her older brother. As such, it fell onto him to approve a husband for Feywen in place of her father. _"Why did I choose to wait? Aragorn had been in Rivendell just a few months ago."_ He looked at her. Her raven hair made her gray eyes stand out. At the moment, those beautiful eyes were narrow and glaring at him. What he had planned to say was gone. They rode on in silence. He thought frantically. If he didn't ask now, he may never get the chance.

Beside him, Feywen was also thinking. She was trying to figure out why the man next to her would not speak. _"Is he upset with me? Or is it something else?"_ She was suddenly thankful for her long, loose hair as she blushed. She knew that, if he wasn't upset, it was only one other thing. She had noticed that no other woman turned his head. Even when a fair Elf maiden came into the room, his eyes would always stay on her or he would look at her so as to ignore the other woman. Her cheeks turned even redder. _"Is he trying to ask my hand?"_ The very thought had her feeling butterflies. She had not realized it before, but now she did. He had always been concerned about her. He had been worried when she had nearly been captured by the Orcs fifty years ago. "_Does he love me?"_ She suddenly realized that she loved him. She hoped that he loved her. She would be heartbroken.

Glorfindel looked at his young companion and noticed the blush, though she tried to hide it. He was smitten. The blush only enhanced her beauty. He wondered what she was thinking of that would make her blush was deep as she was. _"Why me?"_ He asked himself jokingly. He didn't regret meeting Feywen. No woman had ever turned his head like she did. He followed her with his eyes wherever she went if they were together. He fingered the ring in his pocket. It had been his mother's. She had told him that he was to only give it to the woman who truly had his heart.

* * *

_**"But Mother, how will I know her?" The young Elf Lord looked at his mother. She was sick and now lay on her death bed. Even her immortality could not save her now.**_

_** "The same way your father knew me. His heart told him." She coughed violently. "Do not worry my son, you will find her."**_

_** "I wish she would be able to meet you." The tears were in his eyes as he spoke. She smiled and then closed his eyes.**_

* * *

"Glorfindel?" She pulled him from the painful memory. He dismounted Asfaloth and she dismounted her mare. They were not that far from the Ford and the moment they would be separated for however long it took to find the Hobbit and his friends. He looked into her gray eyes.

"Feywen, in our long lives, nigh on fifty years is a short time. But for me, it has been too long. At twenty-five, you were still practically a child to most. But not to me. I saw you for what you are, a strong woman who does not back off, especially when the ones she loves are in danger." He knelt swiftly and took her hands. He had the ring in his hand. "My mother told me not to give this until I was sure that she truly had my heart. But now I am sure. I am surer than I ever have been before. Lady Feywen, Lady of Celebrant, will you marry me?"

She looked into his eyes. The butterflies returned. _"He loves me!"_ She thought joyously. _"He loves me!"_ She looked at the ring in his hand. She had seen it before. He had showed it to her when he was telling her about his mother. She looked into his kind, green eyes. There was only one answer. "Yes, yes I will marry you, Glorfindel." She began to cry as he put the ring on her finger and stood.

"I wish I had done this earlier."

"It does not matter now. What does is that you find Frodo Baggins and his companions."

"Amin mela lle." He said and hugged her.

"Amin mela lle." She said as they mounted and he crossed the Ford. She turned her mare into the trees and set up a small camp. It was possible she would be there for some time.

* * *

"Noro lim, noro lim, Asfaloth!" Feywen looked up from her reading at the voice. Her face paled. It was Glorfindel. She took her weapons from the mare and sent her back to Rivendell. Glorfindel only yelled if there was danger. She ran to the Ford quickly. She reached it in time to see Asfaloth gallop across the Ford. He had a Hobbit on his back. She could sense evil coming from both the Hobbit on the hill and from the water. She turned and saw the Nine at the water's edge.

"Go back!" A voice cried. She turned and saw the Hobbit brandishing a small sword. "Go back to the Land of Mordor and follow me no more!" The Hobbit had courage, but it was not much. She could see that he had been pierced by a cursed blade.

"Come back! To Mordor we will take you!" That was it. Feywen knew she had to act.

"By Elbereth and Lúthien the Fair, you shall have neither the Ring nor me!" Feywen jumped from the trees and brandished her own sword. The lead rider backed away slightly.

"Away with you!" She yelled as the Ford waters began to rage. The flood was coming. "Return to your Master in failure!" Across the way, she saw Glorfindel, Aragorn, and three Hobbits run forward with flaming brands. They drove the remaining Riders into to flood. Feywen sheathed her sword and looked at the Hobbit. He had fallen from Asfaloth. Feywen ran to him and saw what she had feared. The Hobbit was fading. She put him on Asfaloth and then mounted behind him. "Ride hard, Asfaloth. The life of this Hobbit relies on your speed." The white horse jumped forward and down the path. When she and Glorfindel had gone to the Ford nine days ago, it had taken them a half a day. But they did not have that time now. It was a miracle that the Hobbit in front of her had not yet faded.

Asfaloth didn't stop as they entered Rivendell and Feywen didn't stop him. She grabbed the Hobbit and jumped from his back and ran inside. She yelled for one of the maids to find Elrond. He was the only one who could save the Hobbit now. She ran to the Hall of Healing.

* * *

**And so Feywen and Frodo have seen each other, but it will be sometime before they actually meet. And how did you like the proposal? Should Glorfindel have waited? Please review, they are always so helpful.**

**Translation: Amin mela lle- I love you**


	6. Feast and Song

**Thanks for reviewing.**

**Disclaimer: i do not own Lord of the Rings, just Feywen**

* * *

Feywen sat and braided her hair silently. So much had happened within the last two weeks. She had gotten engaged and the One Ring had come to Rivendell. She could feel its evil like a frozen chill that refused to warm. It had been on the Hobbit that she had brought to Rivendell after making sure the Nine had been driven off.

"What you did was stupid." A voice said behind her.

"Would you have done differently, Aragorn?" She asked without looking at him. "The Hobbit was in need of Healing and only Lord Elrond could provide it for him. There was no way you would be able to cross and still get him to Rivendell in time to save his life." She tossed her braid behind her and removed her boots. She had not had the time to get comfortable the last few hours since she had returned with the Hobbit. Elrond had ordered her to help since she also had the power to hold against the shadow that came. The Hobbit was sleeping now with a portly Hobbit and the Gray Wizard sitting at his bedside. She stood and turned to walk out of the garden, grabbing her boots as she did so.

"You could have died."

"You could have as well." She looked at him. He was only a year older than her, but he already looked like an old man despite his Dúnedain blood. She could see the burdens that he had to bear and knew that she would not wish it on her worst enemy. She brushed her hair back with her left hand and he caught her wrist. "What?"

"When did this happen?" He demanded quietly. She looked at her hand and saw the ring Glorfindel had placed on her hand before he had left.

"It happened nine days before Glorfindel found you and the Hobbits."

"I will kill him."

"And I will never speak to you again." He stopped. "Can't you just be happy for me, Brother? Glorfindel makes me happy. I am not going to be Mortal. I have chosen to be an Immortal. Do you really wish me to spend my long life alone?"

"He should have asked me."

"I know, but he couldn't. Things are happening quickly, Aragorn. You left again before he had the chance to ask you."

"Don't blame this on me!"

"I am not!" She yelled back. "There is no blame to be placed!"

"Is there something wrong?" A voice asked from behind Aragorn. The siblings looked and saw Glorfindel standing in the doorway.

"Everything is fine." Aragorn dropped Feywen's arm and stormed past Glorfindel. Feywen stood, rooted to the spot. Glorfindel walked up to her.

"This is not how I wanted him to find out." She whispered.

"He will get over it. Just give him time. Remember, you are the only family he has left in this world and you got engaged without him being consulted first." He placed a protective arm around her shoulders and led her inside to her room. The whole ordeal and the confrontation had taken everything out of her. It wasn't long before they made it to her room. She opened the door and stepped inside. Glorfindel took her boots from her hands and placed them in the closet. He then helped her remove her weapons and placed them where they belonged. When he turned back, he found Feywen lying atop her blankets, asleep. He smiled and covered her with another blanket from the foot of her bed and left the room.

"You truly love her, don't you?" A voice asked from the darkness.

"Yes, Aragorn, I do. I wanted to ask you, but you had left before I had mustered the courage to do so."

"So you just thought to ask. What if the Riders had killed you? You would have left her with a broken promise."

"Better than an empty heart."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Aragorn pinned the Elf Lord to the wall.

"It means that she never would have found love again. She would have chosen to be Mortal rather than Immortal or she would have just let herself fade. Would you wish that for your sister?"

"You do not know the strength in our blood. She would have moved on."

"Are you sure, Aragorn? She has travelled into the World of Men. They despise her there. She belongs to the Elves and our world. The Elves are leaving and most of them believe her to still be a child." The younger of the two said nothing and stormed away.

* * *

"Oh, Arwen, which one do I wear?" Feywen asked while looking at her reflection. She held two dresses, the midnight blue and silver one and an emerald one that had gold embroidery. The emerald one had been a gift from Glorfindel for her birthday.

"That depends, who are you trying to impress?"

"No one."

"Sure." Arwen sighed and walked up behind the younger woman. "Feywen, the whole of Rivendell knows about you and Glorfindel. I think he might be hurt if you don't wear the emerald one tonight. Besides, you need to show your brother that he does not need to worry."

"I know."

"Hey, cheer up. You're sitting next to me tonight. Frodo is sitting next to Glorfindel and Gandalf at the head of the table."

"And him?"

"I do not know where he is to be sitting. Most likely on one of the lower tables. Hurry!" The women laughed.

* * *

She looked up and down the table to see who was at the high table with them. She saw Frodo and Gandalf next to Elrond and Glorfindel. Next to Frodo sat a Dwarf whom she recognized. He had been in Rivendell eighty years ago with Bilbo, who was noticeably absent, and the other Dwarves who had traveled to the Lonely Mountain to reclaim what was theirs. She also noticed that her brother was missing. _"All the better. I do not want to see him now any way._" The thought to herself. She was still mad about what he had said to her the other day. He had no right to say what he did.

She and Arwen sat silently. Every so often, a young Elf would come to them and try to flirt with her. She played along until she grew tired and then placed her left hand on the table. The Elf would then see her ring and leave. After each of these, she would see Glorfindel looking at her, laughter in his eyes. She smiled back every time. Soon, it was time to go to the Hall of Fire. She and Arwen stood along with Elrond and Glorfindel. Feywen went to Glorfindel and Arwen went to her father and they walked down the hall. Feywen and Glorfindel followed and they were followed by Frodo and Gandalf.

"This is the Hall of Fire." She heard the wizard whisper. "Here you will hear many songs and tales, if you can keep awake. Except for high days, it usually stands empty and quiet and people come here who wish for peace and thought. There is always a fire here, all the year round, but there is little other light." She smirked as they entered and the minstrels began to play. She and Glorfindel sat near the fire together. They were joined by some of their friends and they all asked of their journey. They spoke long of it and then answered questions afterward. Feywen stayed silent during Glorfindel's tale. He had not spoken of it during the last few days and she was curious. She suddenly felt a chill during the talk. She looked across the fire and saw Frodo and Bilbo talking. But the creature she was looking at was not Bilbo. A shadow had come across Bilbo and he was no longer himself. She saw a glint of gold and saw the Ring. She shivered. The ring was hidden and the shadow passed.

"What is wrong, Melamin?" He asked.

"Nothing." She whispered back and then leaned against him and listened to the music. It was calming her over worked mind and was driving away the lingering chill. She watched as she saw Aragorn go up to the two Hobbits. Bilbo said a few words and Aragorn replied, smiling.

"You should talk to him."

"Why should I?"

"Have you ever thought that maybe he feels betrayed?"

"It has crossed my mind. But what of me? Do I not deserve his support?"

"Talk to him."

"I will tomorrow, after the council." Just then, a small voice began to chant.

"Eärendil was a mariner

that tarried in Arvernien;

he built a boat of timber felled

in Nimbrethil to journey in;

her sails he wove of silver fair,

of silver were her lanterns made,

her prow he fashioned like a swan,

and light upon her banners laid.

In panoply of ancient kings, in chained rings he armored him;

his shining shield was scored with runes

to ward all wounds and harm from him;

his bow was made of dragon-horn,

his arrows shorn of ebony,

of silver was his habergeon,

his scabbard of chalcedony;

his sword of steel was valiant,

of adamant his helmet tall,

an eagle-plume upon his crest,

upon his breast an emerald.

Beneath the Moon and under star

he wandered far from northern strands,

bewildered on enchanted ways

beyond the days of mortal lands.

From gnashing of the Narrow Ice

Where shadow lies on frozen hills,

from nether heats and burning waste

he turned in haste, and roving still

on starless waters far astray

at last he came to Night of Naught,

and passed, and never sight he saw

of shining shore nor light he sought.

The winds of wrath came driving him,

and blindly in the foam he fled

from west to east, and errandless,

unheralded he homeward sped.

There flying Elwing came to him,

and flame was in the darkness lit;

more bright than light of diamond

the fire upon her carcanet.

The Silmaril she bound on him

and crowned him with living light,

and dauntless then with burning brow

he turned his prow; and in the night

from Otherworld beyond the Sea

there strong and free a storm arose,

a wind of power in Tarmenel;

by paths that seldom mortal goes

his boat it bore with biting breath

as might of death across the gray

and long forsaken seas distressed;

from east to west he passed away.

Through Evernight he back was borne

on black and roaring waves that ran

o'er leagues unlit and foundered shores

that drowned before the Days began,

until he heard on strands of pearl

where ends the world the music long,

where ever-foaming billows roll

the yellow gold and jewels wan.

He saw he Mountain silent rise

where twilight lies upon the knees

of Valinor, and Eldamar…"

Feywen closed her eyes and listened as Bilbo recited a story of his own making of their beloved star, Eärendil. In her mind's eye, she could see the journey of the mariner and his return to Elven land. She sighed, finally at peace until the song ended. She frowned slightly. "Come on, Bilbo, sing it again."

"Yes," another Elf said, "we had better have it again."

"Why thank you, Lady Feywen and Lindir. That is very flattering. But it is too tiring to repeat it all." Feywen stayed quiet as a playful argument broke out between the two. She laughed silently and stood, wanting fresh air. She went out to the garden before Bilbo and Frodo could leave the room as well. She had been sitting in the garden for some time before she heard a slight cough behind her. She turned to see her guest. It was her brother.

"We need to talk."

"I am not breaking off my engagement. So you can forget it." She turned her back to him.

"I'm not here to tell you to give back the ring. I want to tell you that I am sorry. I was just," he sighed. "Feywen, you are the only family I have left. To find out that you got engaged before while I was gone, it was too much for me. I didn't want to see that you were no longer the little girl I was forced to leave behind. Please, forgive me."

"You've seen how Glorfindel treats me. You know that he will be good to me. So what are you afraid of?"

"Fey, war is brewing. What if one of you dies? Do you really want to commit yourselves knowing that possibility?"

"I'll regret it if I don't. Besides, we are not going to marry until after the war, when there is enough peace to raise a child if we choose to. I know there is war, Aragorn. I know that there is a possibility that neither one of us will live. But this ring is a symbol of our love for each other. A love that not even death can defeat. A love that is like yours and Arwen's." She turned back to him and looked into his eyes. "Can't you just be happy for me and forget all your worries, at least for tonight?"

"I am happy for you. Just worried." He scooped her up and spun her before she even had the chance to get away. Their laughter was heard over the song in the hall and all the Elves smiled, happy that the family was not broken.

* * *

**How did you like the tension between Aragorn and Feywen? Please review**

**Translation: Melamin- my love**


	7. Secret Council

**Thank you to Elves are Awesome for reviewing and thank you to every one who is reading and not sending a review.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, just Feywen.**

* * *

They sat in silence while they waited. She was seated next Glorfindel with the other Elves. Across from her, in a corner, was Aragorn. Near him was a man of Gondor, though the reason for him being present was a mystery to her. Gandalf and Frodo entered the patio and Elrond seated Frodo between himself and Bilbo. Gandalf took a seat next to Feywen. Elrond introduced the others to Frodo, including her. At her name, the Gondorian started.

"Pardon, Lord Elrond. But what is this woman, a lady of the Elves, doing in a war council?" Feywen looked at the Gondorian. His clothes were travel worn and his silver collar had a white stone set in it. She did not miss the ivory horn across his knees.

"May I speak, Lord Elrond?" He nodded.

"You may, Lady Feywen. This is Boromir of Gondor."

"Well, Boromir, you wish to know why I am here."

"Indeed."

"I am here to represent my house, the House of Celebrant. The matter at hand concerns me as much as it does you."

"The House of Celebrant?" One of the Elves asked with sudden interest.

"It does not matter which house you belong to. You are a woman and you do not need to be present in a war council." Boromir responded.

"I will be present if I wish to be!" Glorfindel placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from rising.

"Do not rise to his taunts." He whispered. She nodded and sat back, glaring at the Man. She saw Aragorn trying to suppress a laugh. She frowned. She listened to the talk of the rumors of the land. Much of it she had heard from Wind and Earth. She listened with great interest to Glóin's tale. The call of Moria had once again come to the Dwarves. Yet they had feared it for they had woken a nameless fear many centuries ago. Balin heeded the whispers and went to Moria. Ori and Óin and many others had gone with him. It had been thirty years since then. Then a messenger from Mordor arrived at the Lonely Mountain. Feywen shuddered at the name. It brought evil and chill to her. Glorfindel noticed and gave her a quizzical look. She shook her head, a clear sign that they would talk about it later.

"He wished we find this 'thief' who had stolen the least of rings. He promised to return three rings of old, given to our sires. He also promised us Moria. He only wanted news of the thief. In return we would gain his eternal friendship. The messenger has come twice and says he will come a third. I have been sent by Dáin to warn Bilbo the he is sought by the Enemy. I have also been sent to seek the advice of Elrond for the messenger also went to King Brand."

"You have done well to come, Glóin. You will hear what you need in order to understand the Enemy's purposes. The Ring, the purpose you were called hither. But first, I will begin the tale that others must end." Feywen kept her gaze on Elrond as he spoke. She had only heard snippets of this tale. But Elrond had been there in the final battle and at the forging of the Rings of Power. As the day passed, he spoke and talked of the banners and Isildur.

"You remember?" Frodo asked, astonished.

"My memory reaches back to the Elder Days. I have seen three ages of defeats and victories. I was herald of Gilgalad. I beheld the last battle on the slopes of Orodruin where Gilgalad died and Elendil fell and Narsil broke. Sauron was defeated and Isildur cut the Ring from his hand and took it for his own."

"So that is what became of the Ring!" A voice cried. Feywen looked and saw that it had been Boromir. "We believed that it perished from our world in the ruin of his first realm. Isildur took it. That is tidings indeed."

"Yes, he took it. It should have been cast into Orodruin's fire that night. He took it to treasure it as wergild. It led to his death." Elrond responded. Feywen fell into thought as Elrond began speaking at length again. She began to wonder again, why Saruman wanted her. Did it have to do with the Ring that she was now in proximity to? She did not register that Boromir was speaking until she heard him chanting.

"Seek for the Sword that was broken: In Imladris it dwells; There shall counsels be taken, stronger than Morgul-spells. There shall be shown a token that Doom is near at hand, For Isildur's bane shall waken, And the Halfling forth shall stand." Feywen now listened with interest. It had been long since Rivendell had been named by its Elven name.

"And here in the house of Elrond more shall be made clear to you." Feywen looked at her brother as he drew his sword and cast it upon to table. "Here is the Sword that was Broken!"

"And who are you and what have you got to do with Minas Tirith?"

"He is Aragorn, Son of Arathorn. He is descendent of Isildur and Chief of the Dúnedain in the North." Feywen spoke again. Elrond looked at her in amazement. Never before had she spoken of her brother to formally.

"Then it belongs to you and not to me!" A voice cried in amazement. Feywen and Aragorn looked and saw Frodo standing.

"It does not belong to either of us."

"Bring out the Ring, Frodo." Gandalf demanded. "It is time Boromir understand the rest of his riddle." Frodo drew it out and the chill fell on Feywen again. She could see the loathing for the Ring in Frodo's eyes.

"Behold, Isildur's Bane." Elrond spoke. Bormir began speaking again. Aragorn spoke and revealed the meaning to the Gondorian. Feywen could see the doubt in his eyes about her brother. She was not the only one. Bilbo stood suddenly and began to chant.

"All that is gold does not glitter, not all those who wander are lost; The old that is strong does not wither, deep roots are not reached by the frost. From the ashes a fire shall be woken, a light from the shadows shall spring; Renewed shall be the blade that was broken: The crownless again shall be king." Feywen suppressed a little laugh at her friend and his boldness. "If you need more beyond the word of Elrond. It was worth a journey of a hundred and ten days to hear, you had best listen to it." He sat down with a snort. Aragorn began speaking in his own defense. Feywen couldn't help but smirk as Bilbo begged for lunch before he told his tale. Elrond requested it be brief. He spoke an apology and then began his tale. Feywen had heard it before, the true version from Bilbo himself. She listened with interest when Frodo began his tale. Aragorn had not spoken of it to her.

"I last remember seeing a second white figure that did not grow dim." Frodo finished. "I ask only this, who was it?"

"That was me, Frodo." Feywen said. Everyone looked at her except for Elrond, Gandalf, Glorfindel, and Aragorn. Only they knew that she had been at the Ford when they arrived. "I was waiting at the Ford should anyone need immediate healing. I kept the Nine in the water, to keep them from getting to you before the flood waters came."

"Do you not know your place as Lady of the House?" One of the Elves spoke. Feywen looked at him. "Pardon, Lady Celebrant, but should you have not stayed in Rivendell?"

"The choice was mine." Feywen said sharply. Glorfindel looked at her, wondering if she would begin yelling again. He knew many questioned why she was present.

"Enough about Lady Feywen's intentions. I am more concerned about how we may know for sure that this is the Great Ring. And what of Saruman? Why is he not among us?"

"Gandalf." Elrond said and all fell quiet. Gandalf spoke at length of his findings about Sauron.

"I was lulled by the words of Saruman the Wise." Feywen looked up sharply at the name. That was the name of the man who wanted her captured all those years ago.

"We were all at fault and but for your vigilance, the Darkness maybe would already be upon us."

"From the first my heart mis-gave me. I desired to know how this thing came to Gollum and how long he had possessed it. I set watch for him, guessing that he would come forth from his darkness to seek his treasure. He escaped and we kept watching. My doubt was wakened once again. Where did the Hobbit's ring come from? I soon became aware of spies around the Shire and my fear grew. I sought help from the Dúnedain and opened my heart to Aragorn."

"I counseled that we hunt for Gollum. It seemed fit the Isildur's heir should labor to repair his fault." Feywen listened with great interest as Gandalf spoke of their hunt.

_"So this is why he was gone at such length."_

_ "Listen."_ Earth counseled.

"I remembered the words of Saruman. The Ring would show itself. The Nine, the Seven, and the Three had each their proper gem. Not so the One. It was unadorned, as it were one of the lesser rings. But its maker set marks that the skilled could still see and read. I forsook the chase and went swiftly to Gondor. I was permitted to search among the hoard of scrolls and books. There I found a scroll written by Isildur." Gandalf cleared his throat and spoke again. "The Great Ring shall go now to be an heirloom of the North Kingdom; but records of it shall be left in Gondor, where also dwells the heirs of Elendil, lest a time come w hen the memory of these great matters shall grow dim.

"It was hot when I first touched it and my hand was scorched so that I doubt I will ever be free of the pain of it. Yet, even as I write, it is cooled and seemeth to shrink," Gandalf recited what he had read. Feywen had to suppress a shiver. The chill had not lifted from when Frodo had shown the Ring, which was still in sight. "I received messages out of Lórien that Aragorn had passed that way and that he had found Gollum. I went first to meet him and hear his tale."

"There is little need to tell. I followed tracks along the skirts of the Dead Marshes. He was covered with green slime. I was not gentle for he bit me. I had him on a halter before me, driving him towards Mirkwood. There, I gave him to the Elves. I hope to never see him again."

"I learned that the Ring came out of the Great River nigh Gladden Fields. I learned that he had possessed it long for his life had been lengthened beyond their span." Feywen's mind began to drift. Suddenly, the chill deepened and a shadow was over the sun. She looked at the wizard in fear for his voice had become harsh and menacing.

" Never before has any voice dared to utter words of that tongue in Imladris, Gandalf the Grey." Elrond spoke as the shadow passed. But for Feywen, the chill remained.

"And let us hope that none will ever speak it here again." Gandalf responded. "Nonetheless, I do not ask pardon, Master Elrond. For if that tongue is not soon to be heard in every corner of the West, then let all put doubt aside." Feywen ignored the rest of what Gandalf had to say. Glorfindel noticed her sudden change and held her hand. She felt the heat in his hand as it warmed the chill the evil brought with it. She was silent until Legolas spoke.

"The tidings that I bring must now be told. Sméagol, who is now called Gollum, escaped."

"Escaped?" Aragorn cried. "That is ill news indeed. How came the folk of Thranduil to fail in their trust?"

"Not through lack of watchfulness. But through over kindness. We fear that the prisoner had aid from others and that more is known of our doings than we could wish. We guarded the creature day and night at Gandalf's bidding. Gandalf bade us hope for his cure, and we had not the heart to keep him ever in the dungeons under the earth, where he would fall back into his old black thoughts."

"You were less tender to me." Glóin muttered audibly.

"Do not interrupt, my good Glóin. That was a misunderstanding long set right." Gandalf said kindly. Glóin stood and bowed.

"In the days of fair weather, we led Gollum through the woods." Feywen half listened and spoke with her friends.

_"Have you news of this creature?"_

_ "No we do not, Elfling. He has long escaped our gaze as we did not think much of him."_ Earth spoke softly. She thought as Legolas continued his tale. Then Gandalf spoke again.

"Now I will answer Galdor's other questions. What of Saruman? At the end of June," Feywen's mind began to wander again. She paid attention when he got to his encounter with Saruman. She was interested that the White Wizard was upset at his title. This part of the tale interested her greatly. It would answer her question. She listened as Gandalf spoke of Saruman's offer and Gandalf's imprisonment on Orthanc. A pit formed in her stomach when Gandalf told of seeing Wolves and Orcs housed under Saruman. The words of Gandalf's escape barely reached her ears as she battled the rising fear. She didn't see Glorfindel look at her nor did she see the worry in his eyes.

"This is grievous news concerning Saruman." Elrond's voice brought her back from her thoughts. "We trusted him and he is deep in all our counsels. It is perilous to study too deeply the arts of the enemy, for good or ill. But such falls and betrayals have happened before." Feywen began to wander into her own dark thoughts again until Glorfindel spoke.

"In any case, to send to Ring to him would only postpone the day of evil. And if we could send the Ring to him, soon or late, the Lord of the Rings would learn of its hiding place and bend his power towards it. Could that power be defied by Bombadil alone? I think not. I think that in the end, if all else is conquered, Bombadil will fall, Last as he was First, and then Night will come."

"Glorfindel is right. Power to defy our Enemy is not in him, unless such power is in the earth itself."

_"Which it is not."_ Earth snorted. Feywen had to suppress a smirk.

"What power still remains lies with us here in Imladris or with Círdan at the Havens or in Lórien. But have they the strength, have we here the strength to withstand the Enemy, the coming of Sauron at the last, when all else is overthrown?"

"Then what shall we do?" Feywen finally spoke. Glorfindel's touch had driven away the chill and lit a fire in her that she had felt only once before. "Do we run to the sea and Valinor or do we destroy it?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading, please please please review. Can't do much to satisfy you all if you do not review.**

**I promise that you will know of the reason feels a chill whenever she is in the presence of this evil.**

**Again, please review.**


	8. Fellowship

**Thanks everyone who reviewed.**

**Elves Are Awesome: Thank you for thinking my chapters are that good.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, Just Feywen.**

* * *

Everyone was silent after she had spoken. Finally, Boromir spoke. "Why do you speak of hiding and destroying? You are a woman and need to be quiet about matters that do not concern you."

"It does concern me, Boromir. This concerns us all." Feywen responded.

"Why should we not think that the Great Ring has come into our hands to serve us in the very hour of need?" Boromir continued, ignoring her comment. "Wielding it, the Free Lords may yet defeat the Enemy. Let the Ring be your weapon, if it has such power as you say."

Are you insane, Boromir?" Feywen cried. "We cannot use the Ring. It belongs to Sauron. It is evil. Its strength is too great for anyone to wield save Sauron."

"Feywen is right." Elrond spoke up. "We cannot us the Ruling Ring. It was made by Sauron and belongs to him alone and is altogether evil. Its strength is too great for anyone to wield, especially the Wise and those who have power of their own. It would corrupt their heart and another Dark Lord would appear." He did not say what he and the rest of the Elves were thinking. Feywen knew it too and wondered if it had something to do with the chill she felt whenever she saw the Ring. If she were to be given the Ring to hide it, she who had the greatest power of them all, and it corrupted her heart; she shuddered and did not finish the thought. The House of Celebrant was powerful. "I fear to take the Ring to hide it. I will not take it to wield it."

"So be it." Boromir said slowly. "Then in Gondor we must trust to such weapons we have. And, at least, while the Wise ones guard the Ring, we will fight on. Mayhap the Sword-that-was-Broken may stem the tide, if the hand that wields it has inherited the sinews of the Kings of Men."

"Who can tell? But we will be put to the test, one day."

"May the day not be too long delayed."

"Be comforted, there are other powers and realms that you know not, and they are hidden from you."

"Still, it might be well if all these strengths were joined and used in league." Glóin spoke. "Other rings there may be less treacherous that might be used. The Seven are lost to us, if Balin has not found the Ring of Thrór."

"Balin will find no ring in Moria." Gandalf answered. "It was given to Thráin but not to Thorin. It was taken from Thráin in the dungeons of Dol Guldur."

"But there are still the Three. What of the Three Rings of the Elves?"

"They were not made or touched by Sauron." Elrond answered the Dwarf this time. "They are not idle, however, and are not weapons of war. Those who made them wished for understanding, making, and healing. The hearts and minds of their Bearers will be revealed to Sauron should he regain the One."

"What would happen should the One be destroyed?"

"We hope that their rulers might heal the hurts of the world he has wrought. However, they may fail and the fair things will fade and be forgotten."

"And we are willing to endure this chance." Glorfindel said from beside her, not letting go of her hand.

"And so we return to destroying." Erestor said. "What strength have we for finding the Fire in which it was made?"

_"You have the strength, Feywen." _Water whispered from behind her. _"You have the strength to take the Ring to Mount Doom and cast the damned thing into its fire."_

_ "No, Water. I feel a chill whenever I see it, I dare not touch it. I will _not_ carry the thing across Middle Earth. Remember what Elrond said it could do."_

_ "But your heart is strong."_

_ "I am not going to take that chance. The power of Celebrant is the most powerful of all the Houses. That is too great a chance to take. Forget it!"_

"And he lived happily ever afterwards, to the end of his days." Feywen looked to her side, across Gandalf. "It is a good ending and none the worse for having been used before." Feywen didn't pay attention to the rest of his words. She couldn't believe it. Bilbo was offering to take the Ring across Middle Earth. She didn't think that was best. She remembered what had happened to him when Frodo had showed him the Ring last night.

"Of course, my dear Bilbo, if you had really started this affair, you might be expected to finish it." Gandalf said, looking at the old Hobbit. "You know well enough now that starting is too great a claim for any and only that a small part is played in great deeds by any hero. You need not bow! We do not doubt that you are making a valiant offer. But it is one beyond your strength, Bilbo. You're part is ended unless as a recorder. But be ready to write a sequel when they come back."

"They?" Feywen questioned.

"The messengers to be sent with the Ring."

"Then that is what this council must decide." Bilbo ventured. "So, do we think of names now, or wait until after dinner?"

No one answered. The noon-bell rang and still everyone sat silent. _"Take it Feywen. You are the only one strong enough to."_

_ "I told you, no. I am not taking this thing to Mordor. I hate being this close to it."_

"I will take the Ring." A familiar voice suddenly spoke, interrupting her conversation with Earth. "Though, I do not know the way." Everyone looked at Frodo. Feywen felt her heart sink. She had grown a sort of attachment for the young Hobbit.

"This task is appointed to you, Frodo." Elrond said. "If you do not find a way, no one will. This is the hour of the Shire-folk, when they arise from their quiet fields to shake the towers and the counsels of the Great. But it is a heavy burden. I would not lay it on another. I do not lay it on you. But if you take it freely, I will say your choice is right. Your seat should be among the greatest of the Elf-friends."

"But you won't send him alone surely!" A voice cried from a corner. Feywen jumped and went instinctively for her sword, which was not at her hip. Sam had appeared from a corner on the floor near her.

"No indeed." Elrond said, turning to him. "You, at least will go with him, even when he is summoned to a secret council and you are not."

* * *

Feywen sat in the garden, waiting for Gandalf and Elrond. She couldn't put it off any longer. She needed to tell them about the chill she had been feeling. She knew Gandalf knew why Saruman wanted her. She knew it had something to do with the chill from the Ring. She stood and began pacing. What was taking them so long?

_"Be patient."_

_ "I can't. You are free. You do not know this feeling."_

_ "True, but I have been around a lot longer than you and know the value of patience."_

_ "They are here." _Wind whispered. Feywen looked and saw Elrond and Gandalf standing in the doorway to the garden.

"You wished to see us, Feywen." Elrond said.

"Yes. You know the answers I need."

"Feywen, I cannot read your mind. Does this have to do with what happened to you during the council?"

"What do you mean?"

"We noticed," Gandalf said, "that you did not look well once the Ring was shone. You looked even worse after I had spoken in the Black Tongue."

"A chill came over me. The only thing that was able to drive it off was Glorfindel's touch. I've felt it twice before. Once when I brought Frodo to Rivendell and again when Frodo showed the Ring to Bilbo last night."

"Frodo showed it to Bilbo?" Gandalf looked concerned.

"Yes. But Bilbo understood something afterward. I want to know why I feel that chill and the rest of you do not. And what does Saruman want with me?"

"What did you say?" Gandalf whipped around to face her.

"Why does Saruman want me? He sent Orcs to capture me fifty years ago. They used my mother as bait. What do you know, Gandalf?"

"First, the chill." Elrond said. "You are a member of one of the oldest houses, Feywen. Like me, you are half-Elf. Unlike me, you are a direct descendent of Celebrant."

"What do you mean?"

"You read your father's note, correct?"

"Yes. Glorfindel gave it to me when he gave me the pendent. My father said that a daughter had not been born to the House of Celebrant since the Elder Days."

"The reason for that is because Celebrant did not have a daughter."

"I figured that much."

"You did not let me finish. He had only one son. And that son did not have a child of his own until eight-four years ago." Elrond caught Feywen and helped her sit on the bench as realization set in. "The elements have only listened to those of the House of Celebrant."

"But I do not command them."

"You may not see it as a command, but you still command the elements. But the chill," Elrond stopped and looked at her. The look in his eyes was that of a father concerned for his daughter. "As you know, the Elves were awake before the Rings were made. Celebrant denied being a Ring Bearer because he was connected to the land. He was the only one who was and that power was carried on in his son and granddaughter. The chill you feel is the chill of evil. Celebrant was so in tune with the elements that when they sensed evil around him, they would warn him. Sauron was the greatest evil that ever walked Middle Earth, aside from Morgoth. The Ring is a part of him and so whenever it is not hidden around you, you feel his evil."

"And Saruman?" She looked at Gandalf. His back was to them, but she could see a great weight on his shoulders. "Gandalf," he turned back to her.

"During my imprisonment on Orthanc, I heard Saruman talking to himself. He kept mentioning an Elf woman who was one of the Dúnedain. He said he wanted the Elf who had control of the elements."

"But why?"

"I believe it has to do with the Ring. He first told me of your existence when I first approached him many years ago, about the time you lost your mother. He said a fate was tied to her. He mentioned her again after declaring himself of multiple colors. He said that she had to be found so that the One was not destroyed."

"What do I have to do with the fate of the Ring?"

"We believe that, if you are near the Ring Bearer, and I cannot be, then the Ring will be destroyed. You are immune to its evil to a point. I believe that you have enough immunity to follow it and travel with it if need be."

"What are you getting at Gandalf?"

"The Company includes Frodo, Sam, Pippin, Merry, Legolas, Gimli, Boromir, Aragorn, and myself. Nine to go against the Nine. But, I want you to go along."

"I've told you, he does not wish her to go. And I will not allow her to go. Her father and mother both entrusted her safety to me on their deathbeds."

"It is her choice."

"She is not going"

"It's my choice!" Feywen cried.

"Well, I will let the wizard tell you what he wants. My Lady," Elrond inclined his head and left. Feywen turned back to Gandalf.

"Elrond has decided that the official number is nine. I know you have been trained by your mother as one of the Dúnedain. I want you to follow us. Follow the Company and do not reveal yourself until you have to. I hope that moment is not until we come to the slopes of Orodruin."

"What if the Company splits? Who do I follow?"

"The fate of the Ring is tied to your presence. Stay with the Ring. No matter what happens to the Company, follow the Ring. Will you do this?"

"I will. When do I leave?"

* * *

She looked at her pack and tried to figure out what to take with her. The time for their departure was near. Aragorn didn't know that she was going to follow them. Glorfindel knew, but he was the only one and she knew that he would not tell her brother. She finally decided to take only her weapons. She would hunt for her food and pack a light amount of extra dried meat. She knew it would last until they reached Lothlórien, if they went that way. She needed to hurry. She wanted to see her brother off, to keep up appearances. She would be leaving the following night.

She stopped and sighed. _"What was I thinking?"_

_ "You were thinking of the fate of Middle Earth. It is true that we can sense evil. It comes to us as a chill and we inadvertently pass it to those of the House of Celebrant."_

"You are brave, Melamin. If I had the power over you, I would not let you out of my sight." A voice said from the door. She turned and smiled at Glorfindel.

"I'm going to miss you." She said to him.

"And I you." He held her a moment. "I don't want you to go."

"You know that this has to be done. If I don't go, Frodo could fall under the control of the Ring and take it back to Sauron."

"I'd feel better if you were part of the Company."

"I would to, but Aragorn does not want me to go. Neither does Elrond. But this is my choice and I will follow them onto the slopes of Orodruin."

"Just come back to me, Melamin."

"I promise."

* * *

She sighed and looked around the courtyard. She would not have time to tarry tomorrow night. Frodo and Bilbo stood on the doorstep. Sam stood next to the pony they had arrived with, muttering to himself. Gimli, Legolas, Boromir, and the other two Hobbits were just gray figures in the darkness. Her eyes fell on her brother. He was sitting against the house with his head on his knees. She and Elrond were the only ones who knew what this journey meant for him. He was now to fulfill the destiny his birth had given him. She only wished that she could go with him and help him bear this burden. She knew that there would be a time when Aragorn and Boromir would turn towards Gondor and the others would continue to Mordor. She walked over to him.

"Why do you let it wear so heavily on your mind, Brother?" She whispered. The other members of the Company did not know of their relationship as siblings. He didn't get a chance to answer as Elrond and Gandalf walked out of the house.

"This is my last word," he said quietly as the Company gathered around him. "The Ring-bearer is setting out on the quest of Mount Doom. On him alone is any charge laid: neither to cast away the Ring, nor deliver it to any servant of the Enemy nor indeed let any handle it, save members of the Company and the Council, and only then in gravest need. The others go with him as free companions, to help him on his way. You may tarry, or come back, or turn aside into other paths, as chance allows. The further you go, the less easy will it be to withdraw; yet no oath or bond is laid on you to go no further than you will. For you do not yet know the strength of your hearts, and you cannot foresee what each may meet upon the road."

"Faithless is he that says farewell when the road darkens." Gimli said from beside her.

"Maybe," Elrond continued, "but let him not vow to walk in the dark who has not seen nightfall."

"Yet sworn word may strengthen quaking heart."

"Or break it. Look not too far ahead. Go now with good hearts. Farewell and may the blessing of Elves and Men and all Free Folk go with you. May the stars shine upon your faces."

Feywen stepped back to stand with Glorfindel as the Company turned to leave. There was no singing as there had been eighty years ago when Thorin and his Company had come and gone. Gandalf looked back a moment at Feywen. She nodded. He did to and then led the Company over the bridge and up out of the valley.

* * *

**And so the journey begins. As promised, I explained the chill. Did you like that Feywen is the granddaughter of Celebrant? I promise more of her family's history later on. Please review and thank you for reading. :D**


	9. Feywen's Journey

**Now things begin to get going. sorry if it was a little slow in the previous chapters, but it needed to be done.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, just Feywen.**

* * *

She looked out across the courtyard. It was deserted this late at night. She pulled her cloak tightly around her after pulling her hood forward. She looked like one of the guards going to guard the border. Gandalf had told her they would make for the mountains and Dimrill Dale via passage of the Redhorn Gate. She had decided to follow that path, knowing she would not be far behind them.

"Feywen." A voice called quietly as a shadow stepped in front of her. It was Elrond. She stopped and looked at him. "You were really going to leave without saying good-bye."

"I will return."

"The Wizard plans to go through Redhorn Gate. He has only planned as far as the secret wood. Take these." He handed her a small sack. "Cook the meat above the flames and boil the wine. Caradhras enjoys these offerings. Do as I said and he will let you pass. Gandalf will no doubt have thought of this and do the same."

"Thank you. I had forgotten."

"You are going straight into danger, Feywen. Are you sure you can live with putting your betrothed through the worry that you may never return?"

"I have to go, Elrond. He knows I will come back. I made him a promise."

"Is it a promise you can keep?"

"I hope it is." She stepped around him and into the night. She felt his eyes on her back as she walked until she was far enough away that he could no longer see her. She traveled by night and remained in the shadows so the sharp eyes of Legolas did not see her. No one aside from Gandalf was to know that she was following them. She rested during the day and followed them by night. It was best if she stayed a day behind until danger forced her to them.

She traveled like this for a fortnight and noticed immediately when she came to Hollin, or Eregion as it is known by the ancient Elves. She could hear the stones mourning their leaving to the Havens. _"Where are they?" _She asked Earth. It was too dangerous to send Wind or Fire.

_"A deep hollow. They have decided to rest today and tonight."_

_ "Is there somewhere I can rest without being seen?"_

_ "This way."_ She followed Earth's pull until she found another hollow. She settled herself and lay down to sleep. But the quiet around her made her restless. Something was not right about the stillness. She let Earth keep watch as she slept a while. _"Feywen! Wake up and hide!"_ Feywen let instinct drive her. She threw her bag under a bush and dove under another as dark birds flew over the ridge. She waited until they were nothing more than a dark dot in the distance.

_"Go listen." _She commanded Earth. It was the first command she had ever given to her friends.

_"They are moving again tonight. Hollin is no longer safe as it is being watched by the crebain for some evil. They are still going to try the Redhorn Gate."_

_ "Then I shall follow. Wake me again when they are readying to leave, please."_

Feywen slept until dusk, and then it was only a light sleep. She could feel the dark birds continue passing overhead. When Earth woke her, she stood quietly and fetched her bag. She knew the Company had already left, but she knew Legolas was still in the rear and watching carefully. She followed silently, relying on her Dúnedain training to keep her hidden. It was not until a few hours before dawn that Wind warned her of evil. She pressed herself against a tree and looked up as a shadow passed over the stars. It was no cloud, she knew. It was moving fast against the wind. She followed the Company for two more nights. On the third morning, she could see Caradhras.

* * *

"Tinechor." She whispered and a pearl white shield appeared around her as the snow began to fall. She knew that it would allow the smoke out for the offering. She used some of her precious wood and made a small tent with it. "Bragollach Tel'llach." She said and a small fireball formed in her hand. She placed it under the wood and a small fire started. She made a sort of spit and began cooking the meat. She made a sling for the clay pot and poured the wine into it and then waited, turning the meat every so often. The snow was falling heavily now as midnight crept on her. She still heard no word from Caradhras. The cold was starting to seep in. She took a drink of miruvor and continued waiting. She heard the rumbles of stones falling above her. She hoped that Gandalf had thought to give Caradhras an offering.

* * *

"Naur an edraith ammen!" Feywen jumped awake at the voice. She recognized it as Gandalf's. Wind moved the snow off her shield and she saw blue and green signs.

_"Gandalf is here."_ She read. _"Did he not ask Caradhras for permission to pass? Are they the cause for this blizzard?"_

_ "I did not find any sign of another offering fire." _Earth said.

_"All we can do is wait."_ Fire said softly from her place beneath the meat.

* * *

_"Feywen, awake. Someone wishes to speak with you." _Earth said gently. Feywen opened her eyes and saw that the snow had stopped and Wind had blown it away from her shield. _"Drop your shield."_ Feywen did as Earth asked and noticed her fire had burned out, but the meat and wine were both gone.

_"I hope you did not grow impatient with me."_ A gruff male voice said suddenly.

_"Not at all, Master Caradhras. Are you happy with my offering?"_

_ "I am. It has been long since I have had veal and Elven wine. What do you wish, Elandili?"_

_ "I ask to pass through Redhorn Gate and follow the pass to Dimrill Dale. I am traveling to the secret wood."_

_ "You may pass unhindered." _There was a pause. _"My brothers, Celebdil and Fanuidhol, have agreed to let you pass over their slopes as well, Daughter of Celebrant. I wish you a safe journey to your destination."_

_ "Thank you, my Lord."_

Feywen dismissed the shield and gathered her bags and weapons. She wondered about the Company. Had they safely passed through Redhorn Gate? Or had they been killed because they did not make an offering to the mighty mountain. Would they have even known as none of them could clearly hear the elements and the voice of Caradhras? She shuddered to think about the fact that the Company may be dead. She shook it off and began to cross the mountains. She traveled all through the day and into the night until it was too dark for even her Elven eyes to be able to see well any more. Earth helped her find a comfortable spot and she huddled in her blankets and slept.

* * *

"Naur an edraith ammen! Naur dan i ngaurhoth!" The voice woke Feywen and she looked back the way she had come in time to see a great blast of fire. She covered her eyes with her cloak until it had passed. That was the second time she had been woken by the use of a spell. But she was too far away to be able to identify the voice, even though there was a hint of familiarity about it. She did not sleep deeply again the rest of the night. Once dawn had broken, she was up and moving again. She did not want to fall too far behind the Company. She did not let up her pace and did not check for tracks, knowing they would be covered by the snow. She drank little of her miruvor each day to keep her on her feet. She was running low on food and sighed. She had not thought to be taking this long to reach Lothlórien. She hoped not to be much longer in the mountains atop Moria. Inside her, she knew something was wrong.

* * *

_"Rest now, Elandili. Tomorrow, you leave the pass of Redhorn Gate."_

_ "Thank you, Lord Celebdil._" Feywen sat and looked down into the vale. She had made it. The journey had taken her two days and she was glad to be finally leaving the cold passes of the north and enter the sunny and warm grasslands of the south. The next morning she arrived at the Dale. She looked toward the dark doors of Moria and saw them open. She hid behind the rocks for a moment and then began looking for signs of the Company. She knew that if they had followed the path she had, there should be signs of them going into the woods beyond. She began to worry. The sun was past noon now, almost an hour past.

"You cannot pass!" She whipped to the doors at the wizard's voice. "I am the servant of the Secret Fire, wielder of the flame of Arnor. You cannot pass. The dark fire will not avail you, flame of Udûn. Go back to the Shadow! You cannot pass." Feywen listened with bated breath. What had driven them into the dark pits of Moria. "You cannot pass!"

"He cannot stand alone!" She heard Aragorn yell. "Elendil! I am with you, Gandalf!"

"Gondor!" She heard Boromir yell shortly after. A terrible cry came from the cave and the hairs on the back of her neck stood on end.

_"A Balrog of Morgoth."_

"Fly you fools!"

_"NO!"_

"Come, I will lead you now! We must obey his last command. Follow me!"

She threw her hood back and drew her bow as the drum beats sounded, mournful and slow. She saw the Orcs gather at the door and began shooting them. It was not long until they scattered and Aragorn and the rest of the Company flew down the steps and into the dale an hour after noon. They stopped at the steps and she beckoned them forward.

"Who is that?" Gimli panted when he saw her.

"An ally." Aragorn answered. They caught up with her and together the nine of them ran out of bowshot of the walls.

* * *

**And so now she is with the Company. Of course it was going to happen eventually. How do you think Aragorn will react? Do you think he will be mad that she followed them? Or grateful? I know it is a little shorter than the other chapters, but I couldn't think of what else to add to it.**

**translations: **

**Tinechor- shield**

** Bragollach Tel'llach- fireball**

**Please review and thanks for reading.**


	10. Journey to Lothlorien

**Presenting the next chapter of Feywen. **

**Disclaimer: I do not on Lord of the Rings, just Feywen.**

* * *

The Hobbits cast themselves upon the ground in their grief. Legolas, Gimli, and Boromir remained standing though their grief seemed too great to bear. Feywen and Aragorn walked a little away from them and spoke in hushed Elvish.

"What are you doing here?"

"Following the Ring."

"Why?"

"I do not know. All I know is that I was to follow the Company and not reveal myself until necessary. What happened to Gandalf?"

"He fell fighting the Balrog. But how did you get here before us?"

"Redhorn Gate. Lord Caradhras allowed me to pass. What led you to go through Moria? You swore that you would never pass through that dark realm again."

"We had no choice. Caradhras would not let us pass. He drove us back and down. We had no choice but to go through Moria. But why did he let you pass?"

"An offering of veal and wine. Elrond reminded me before I left. I have been a day behind you until now. But we cannot tarry here. The Orcs will overcome their fear of the light and come after you."

"Where do you suggest we go?"

"Lothlórien."

"Very well. That is where we shall go. Will you continue following us?"

"No. I travel with you now. The time for my secrecy has passed."

"Help me rouse them." He said, though the look in his eyes told her he was not done with her. She nodded and they walked back to the others. Aragorn faced the mountains. "Farewell Gandalf! Did I not say to you: beware if you pass the doors of Moria, beware? Alas that I spoke true! What hope have we without you?" He turned to the Company and saw Feywen consoling Pippin and getting him to stand. "We must do without hope. At least we may yet be avenged. Let us gird ourselves and weep no more! Come! We have a long road, and much to do." Boromir helped Feywen get the Hobbits to stand so they may get to safety. They looked northward and looked at the white Mountains of Moria. They followed the road down from the gates and hurried carefully though the road was broken. It wasn't long before they were passing Mirrormere.

"That is Durin's Stone!" Gimli cried suddenly. Feywen looked and saw a single stone column. "I cannot pass without turning aside for a moment to look at the wonder of the dale!"

"Be swift then!" Aragorn said looking towards the Gates. "The Sun sinks early. The Orcs may not come out until after dusk, but we must be far away before nightfall. The Moon is almost spent and it will be dark tonight."

"Come with me, Frodo!" Gimli cried and he, Frodo, and Sam disappeared behind the slope. Boromir chose that moment to turn on Feywen.

"Well, my Lady, what brings you so far out this way?"

"That is none of your concern, Boromir. I have business of my own that I must attend to." Feywen said graciously, but defensively. She was not going to divulge her task. Not even her brother knew the full extent of her 'business'.

"How far behind us have you been, my Lady?" Legolas asked her.

"A day. I left the day after you did." Feywen answered carefully. She could see the curiousness in all of their eyes. Only Aragorn knew she had been purposefully following them, but the others did not. "For now, I go with you to Lothlórien."

Gimli and the Hobbits returned at that moment and they continued down the road and to the south. They soon came to the mouth of the Silverlode where Gimli warned them against drinking its chilly waters. Aragorn decided and told the others his plan to take them all along the road Gandalf had planned on and showed them the woods of Lothlórien. Feywen fell back to walk with Frodo and Sam. They slowly fell behind. Feywen noticed they were injured and called to Aragorn as Legolas looked back. Aragorn and Boromir ran back to them.

"I am so sorry Frodo! So much has happened this day and we have such need of haste that I have forgotten you were hurt, and Sam too. You should have spoken. We have done nothing to ease you as we ought, though all the Orcs of Moria were after us. Come now! A little further on there is a place where we can rest for a little. There I will do what I can for you. Come, Boromir! We will carry them." Feywen helped the Hobbits onto the Men's' backs and then strung her bow.

"Go on in the front. I will keep watch at the rear and make sure no one else falls behind." Feywen said. They were silent as they hurried, following the stream. After a couple of hours, they found a dell. They decided to rest here. Feywen gathered berries and herbs while Gimli and the younger Hobbits gathered wood and drew water. She sat against a tree and closed her eyes and let herself be taken back to her home.

* * *

"Feywen, wake up."

"Just leave her Aragorn. It is apparent she can take care of herself. She made it over the mountain and down the stair."

"You leave me, I will kill you." Feywen muttered as she opened her eyes. She could see the laughter in her brother's eyes. Aragorn helped her up and handed her some food. She helped hide all traces of their presence and they left. It was not long until the sun had sunk behind the mountains. Feywen was uneasy traveling in the dark. The last time she had been outside like this, she had nearly been taken to Saruman. She was on her guard more than ever. Three hours later, she could hear Gimli talking to Frodo in front of her. She hurried after them after the others after Frodo mentioned seeing two orbs of light.

"Lothlórien!" She heard Legolas cry. "Lothlórien! We have come to the eaves of the Golden Wood. Alas that it is winter."

_"There is ancient power in this wood."_ Feywen commented as Aragorn spoke to the Company.

"_This wood is ancient. Listen to your brother."_

"We can go no further. Here let us hope the virtue of the Elves will keep us tonight from the peril that comes behind." Some more words were exchanged and after almost another half hour, they were walking into the woods. They traveled another mile when the sound of water splashing over rocks reached their ears. They stopped at the banks.

"Here is Nimrodel! Of this stream the Silvan Elves made many songs long ago, and still we sing them in the north, remembering the rainbow on its falls, and the golden flowers that floated in its foam. The Bridge of Nimrodel is broken down."

"I have heard of the Nimrodel." Feywen spoke up suddenly. "It is said the waters of the Nimrodel are healing to the weary."

"Let us bath our feet in them." Feywen smiled and the two of them climbed down to the deep bank.

"Come!" Feywen called. "The water is not deep. Let us wade across! We can rest on the further bank. The sound of the falling water may bring sleep and forgetfulness of our grief." Once everyone had crossed, they ate and Legolas told them the tales that his people still kept in their hearts. Feywen closed her eyes as Legolas sang of the maiden of Nimrodel. She chuckled silently when Legolas stopped and explained himself. They spoke for a while until Aragorn said it was time for them to leave. She stood gracefully and grabbed her light bag and her weapons.

Aragorn led them from the path and into the shadow of the woods and west along the mountain stream, away from the Silverlode. They soon found a cluster of trees that were wide in girth. Legolas and Pippin exchanged words and then Legolas began to climb the tree.

"Daro!" A voice commanded. Legolas dropped back to the earth and shrank against the tree.

"Stand still." Feywen commanded. "Do not move or speak." She listened to the voices above them. She couldn't help but laugh. Aragorn and the others looked at her in shock. "They are Elves, Merry. They say that you breathe so loud that they could shoot you in the dark. But you need have no fear. They have been aware of us since we entered the wood. They heard Legolas and me across Nimrodel. They know that Legolas is one of their northern kindred and I am one of the ancient Elves and so did not hinder our crossing. They wish Legolas and me to climb up with Frodo. They seem to have tidings of him and our journey. The rest of you must wait and keep watch until they have decided what is to be done."

Just then, a silver ladder was lowered out of the shadows. Legolas ran up quickly. Frodo and Sam followed him slowly and Feywen followed them. It had been a long time since she had been in the trees. That last time had been when she was young when Arwen had taken her to visit her grandmother in Lothlórien. It had been many years since then. When she finally entered the round flet, she found Frodo speaking with Haldir in halting Elvish. "Welcome," Haldir said in Common Tongue. "We seldom use any tongue but our own for we now dwell in the heart of the forest and do not willingly have dealings with other folk. My name is Haldir." He stopped when he saw Feywen standing behind the Hobbits. "Lady Feywen." He said, remaining in Common.

"Hello Haldir. How goes it?"

"Well, my Lady." He noticed her crest. "You are of the House of Celebrant." He bowed.

"Don't Haldir. It is not safe."

"You are safe inside these woods, Lady Celebrant. "Your father?"

"Dead avenging my mother and her child." She said carefully. If she said too much, it would be revealed that Aragorn was her brother.

"He left, escorting a woman and her child. Is this your mother?" Feywen nodded slightly. The look in her eye told him to change the subject. "How many are you?" He asked Legolas.

"Nine, myself, Lady Feywen, four Hobbits, and two men, one of whom is Aragorn, an Elf-friend of the folk of Westernesse."

"The name of Aragorn son of Arathorn is known in Lórien and he has the favor of the Lady. All then is well. But you have yet spoken only of eight."

"The ninth is a Dwarf."

"A Dwarf!" Haldir cried in dismay. "That is not well. We have not had dealings with Dwarves since the Dark Days. They are not permitted in our land. I cannot allow him to pass."

"He is from the Lonely Mountain, one of Dáin's people and friendly to Elrond." Feywen spoke up. "He was chosen by Elrond to be one of this Company and had proven brave and faithful." Haldir beckoned Feywen and Legolas to the side and spoke with them in hushed Elvish.

"I cannot allow him to go further."

"He is one of the Company. He represents his people in this task."

"I am sorry, but it is law."

_"I do not want to have to do this."_

_ "You must do what you must, Feywen, though you do not relish it." _Wind counseled. Feywen took a breath.

"Haldir, you will let him pass." Haldir, his brothers, and Legolas looked at her in shock.

"Very well. Aragorn and Legolas must guard the Dwarf and speak for him. And he must go blindfolded. Now, no more debate. Your folk must not stay on the ground. The four Hobbits and Lady Feywen shall sleep up here with us. There is another talan in the next tree where the others may stay."

Feywen lay near the entrance of the talan, sleeping lightly even though Haldir's brothers were keeping watch. She woke fully when the brothers went down the hole. She could hear the Orcs passing below. She heard Frodo stir. She jumped a little when an Elf head appeared in the hole.

"What is it?" Frodo asked.

"Yrch!" The Elf answered, throwing the rolled up rope ladder onto the flet.

"Orcs! What are they doing?" But the Elf had gone.

"They are looking for us, Frodo." Feywen answered. "Go back to sleep." With that, Feywen finally fell into a full sleep.

* * *

"As was agreed, I shall here blindfold the Dwarf." This brought a heated argument where Gimli refused to be blindfolded. Feywen leaned against a tree and watched in amusement. Aragorn said they would all be blindfolded, even the two Elves of their company. Legolas became angry. But it was finally decided that all should go blind. However, the Elves refused to blindfold Feywen. "I dare not allow the daughter of Celebrant to walk blind in her ancient home. That request, Aragorn, will not be agreed to." Feywen just shrugged and the Company began to move slowly through the wood. They walked all that day until evening. They slept on the ground that night. Feywen tried to be of use, but again, Haldir refused. "If what we have been told is true, you need your rest as much as they do." Feywen tried to argue, but the Elf was adamant. They set off again the next morning. Feywen kept a sharp eye. Something other than Orcs had been near the tree the other night. They stopped again at noon to allow a host to pass to the northern borders. Haldir removed the blindfolds, Gimli first, and showed them Cerin Amroth. But Feywen was not paying attention.

_"It has been long since you have been here, Feywen."_ Wind spoke softly.

_"I know. That was a happier time when the Ring was not a threat."_ Feywen looked at her brother and saw a change in him, a happiness that she had not seen in a long while.

* * *

**Hopefully not too short for you all. I promise a longer chapter next time and some tension between the siblings.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	11. Shelter in Lothlorien

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings, just Feywen**

**Thank you for reading and reviewing and following!**

* * *

Feywen instantly felt safe and relaxed once they had entered the Caras Galadhon, the City of Trees. She had been here once before, in happier times. As the gates closed behind them, Feywen could hear voices of Elves marveling at the Company and joy when they saw her. When she had come as a young girl, many had acted strange around her and she could never figure out why. Now she knew. They knew then, as they did now, that she was the granddaughter of Celebrant, the one whose river guards the northern border of Lórien. Haldir beckoned Feywen to the front, but she refused. She was not officially one of the Company of the Ring. She was suddenly very aware of the state of her clothes as they neared the lawn of Galadriel, where her tree home stood. She noticed the guards at the foot of the ladder as they sprang up at their approach. One of the Elves blew a horn and was answered three times from far above.

"I will go first. Let Frodo come next and Legolas with him. The others may follow as they wish. It is a long climb for those that are not accustomed to such stairs, but you may rest upon the way. Lady Feywen, the Lady wishes to speak with you separately. A pavilion has been made ready for you, unless you wish to sleep in a flet, one of those has been made ready for you as well."

"I will sleep in the trees, Haldir."

"Olidir will show you to your quarters."

"Are you sure you trust these people with her?" She heard Boromir whisper to Aragorn. "I have seen that you are protective of her."

"I trust her and these people with her more than most." Aragorn replied and helped Merry and Pippin onto the ladder. Feywen was led to the other side of the tree where a type of device had been set up. It was used to take Galadriel and Celeborn from the topmost flet to the lower ones and the ground. She stepped onto the elevator and was shocked to see that her flet was near the top. She looked at her escort.

"Celebrant was a mighty lord and therefore, those of his hose are honored above all and given special status." Olidir replied to her unasked question. "A bath has been prepared for you, but the bath houses are on the ground." Feywen nodded and placed her weapons in the trunk near the bed. "This way." She gladly followed the Elf back to the ground and to the bath house. She stripped her clothes and soaked long, finally relieving herself of Caradhras's chill. It was night when she finally decided to pull herself from the water. She smiled when she saw that new clothes had been laid out for her. They were not travel clothes, but they were comfortable. It was a silver silken dress with white embroidery. She did not need a guide to show her the way back to her flet, but she had been assigned one. Olidir announced that he was to be her guard and escort while she stayed in Lothlórien. He left her at her flet and went back down to the ground. She was safe enough in the trees.

Feywen lay on the bed and closed her eyes and breathed a great sigh of relief. "It was been long, Daughter of Celebrant." Feywen jumped up and reached for her dagger before she remembered that she was safe and her weapons were in the trunk at the foot of the bed. "A little jumpy are we?" Galaldriel laughed.

"I am sorry, Lady. I guess I have not fully relaxed."

"That is the Dúnedain in you. Always ready for trouble even when there is none."

"I know I am safe, but,"

"There is nothing to apologize for." Another voice said. Feywen smiled to herself.

"Hello Lord Celeborn."

"Hello Lady Feywen. It has been long since we last talked."

"Yes it has."

Celeborn's face turned serious as he and Galadriel sat on two of the three chairs on the flet. Feywen sat on the bed. "We know why your brother is here. He travels with the Ring-bearer in the Company. But why you, Feywen? Why did you come here? I want to hear the whole tale."

Feywen took a deep breath. "After the council, I asked Elrond and Gandalf to meet me. I had questions I wanted answers to. First, why I felt a chill when I saw the Ring or it was near me. Second, why Saruman sent Orcs to capture me when I was young. I was answered both these questions and found that I was, am, Celebrant's granddaughter and so can feel the evil the Elements feel." She stopped.

"And the second question." Galadriel prompted.

"The fate of the Ring is tied to my presence to it. Gandalf was told this by Saruman. First, I was to be found so I could be aware. Then, I was to be captured so the Ring would not be destroyed. Gandalf asked me to follow the Company so that, if something happened to him, I could ensure that the Ring would be destroyed."

"You are one of the High Elves." Celeborn said softly. "You have power against the Nine. And you saved the Ring-bearer when he first came to Rivendell."

"I did. Gandalf also asked that I only follow until it was necessary that I reveal my presence to the Company. Elrond tried to keep me from going, but I made my choice. I left the night after the Company and stayed a day behind them. Before I left, Elrond gave me an offering for Caradhras. He accepted it and I was able to pass over Moria. I arrived at the Dale before the Company by a few hours. I heard Gandalf's fall and traveled with the Company from there. I am afraid my brother is not happy that I am here. Please, my Lord and Lady do not tell him that it was Gandalf who sent me. If he does hear it, it shall be from me."

"As you wish." Celeborn stood to leave.

"Go, my Lord. I wish to talk with Feywen a while longer." Celeborn nodded and called up the elevator. "You have questions about your family and why we have named our northern river after him." Feywen blushed. "Your grandparents were great warriors in their own rights. Your grandmother was a great strategist and bow woman while your grandfather excelled in swordsmanship. Long ago, before the other Rings were made, but after the Elves' Rings, he and your grandmother marched against a great evil. They left behind, in my care, a son. The rest of their family followed them to war, knowing they may not return. None did. Your grandfather was the last to fall. He and your grandmother had gone to fight the evil themselves. When it came to the end, he stood over her body, alone against the evil. He did not destroy it, however, he did manage to seal it away. It took the last of his strength, but he saved Middle Earth long before Sauron gained power. A lone soldier returned with this tale and Celebrant's and his wife's weapons and armor.

"The weapons were preserved and hang in memory of their sacrifice. It was your father's idea, for he had been sixteen when the soldier returned, to name our northern river after his father who died protecting the Elves and all the Free Folk. You were told that your father escorted a woman and her child to Rivendell. Your brother's father was there as well. He was slain only miles from Rivendell. So your father consoled her and then went to avenge her. He spent six months searching before returning. It was after one festive night, after your brother's first birthday, that you were conceived and your father left again to avenge your mother. That is when he died, leaving behind his crest for his child, whether they be son or daughter." Her eyes fell on Feywen's crest. Then she noticed the ring on Feywen's left hand. "Who is the lucky Elf?"

Feywen blushed. "Glorfindel. But it will not be until after the war."

* * *

It had been a few days since they had arrived in Lothlórien and Feywen felt refreshed. She was content sitting and reading most days. She could not bear to be on the ground with the lamenting Elves. She had found time to write a letter to Glorfindel and was promised it would be sent with all haste to Rivendell. At the moment, she was staring into the sky, watching the stars.

"We need to talk." She frowned and sat up.

"What is there to talk about?" They were talking in Elvish. She hoped that Legolas was nowhere near to hear.

"How you are going to get back to Rivendell. You cannot go back over Moria."

"I am not going back." Feywen turned to look at him. He was standing at the edge. She beckoned him to the middle. "I will do the task I was assigned."

"You will have to stay here." He continued without hearing her. "There is no way for you to go back, safely, to Rivendell. The Lady will keep you safe."

"I am not staying here. I will go with you as far as Frodo will go. Should he split from you, I will go with him." This snapped Aragorn from his talking. There was anger in his eyes.

"You will not be going any further!" He yelled.

"You will not keep me from doing my task!" She yelled back, standing. "I must go with Frodo now that Gandalf is gone. I am the only one who can ensure that the Ring is destroyed!"

"Frodo is strong enough! He does not need you to be there to hold his hand! I will not let you go any further!"

"Just try and stop me! I will not go back and you cannot make me stay here! You know as well as I do that the Lady will not keep me against my will!"

"You want to follow Frodo to your death! Frodo will be able to avoid detection without you there!"

"Are you so sure? Not even the sharp eyes of Legolas could see me as I followed a day behind you after you left Rivendell."

"You are going to stay! I do not know who gave you this task, but I will deal with them after this war!"

"No one _gave_ me this task! I chose to come on my own! I wish to save my descendents from feeling the chill that is the Ring's evil! Yes Aragorn, I can sense evil through the elements. That is the power of my house. Saruman wants me because the fate of the Ring is tied to my presence!"

"How do you know this?"

"You are not the only one who talks to wizards, Brother." Feywen said calmly, remembering how close her flet was to that of Galadriel and Celeborn.

"So Gandalf sent you on this task." Aragorn had calmed in demeanor, but Feywen could see the rage burning inside him. She felt the same rage burning in her as well. "He sent you after I commanded that you not be allowed to leave Rivendell."

"Gandalf had no more power over me than Elrond does. He did not send me on this task. He did not know that I was following you. I chose to follow the Ring on my own after learning the reason Saruman used our mother to try and capture me over fifty years ago!" Her voice began rising at the end of this sentence. She no longer cared if Galadriel and Celeborn heard.

"Do not lie to me!" Aragorn shouted. "I saw him nod to you when we left! Do you really think me blind, Sister?"

"You must be deaf then! I told you that Gandalf did not send me on this task! I _chose_ to come! I could have said no and stayed in Rivendell! But you know that that is not me!"

"You can easily be killed!"

"So can you!" Feywen turned to look at the ground and calm herself. She knew that if she let her emotions get out of control, she could easily destroy the city. She had recently learned that she could manipulate the elements as well as talk to and command them. Only Galadriel knew of this and had promised not to tell her brother.

"What about Glorfindel? Does he know that you are here?"

"Of course he knows. He is the only one I told that I was coming."

"So you are going to let him worry that you may die."

"Better a broken promise than a broken heart." Aragorn stopped mid thought. Those were the same words that Glorfindel had told him just months ago when Frodo and the Ring arrived in Rivendell.

"I beg pardon, Lady Celebrant." Aragorn said icily. Feywen looked at him sideways in time to see him bow and leave. She waited until she was sure that he was gone before throwing herself on her bed and crying. She didn't know how long it was before she felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked through her long, ebony hair to see Galadriel sitting at her bedside.

"Come with me." She said. Feywen obeyed, too hurt to do otherwise. She was still struggling with her emotions. She managed to hold her head high as she passed the pavilion that housed her brother and his companions. She could feel his eyes on her as she passed, following Galadriel to the southern sloped of Caras Galadhorn. She didn't look around in wonder as they entered a hidden garden. She had been here once before, when she needed to meditate after getting into an argument with one of the Elven guards. There were no trees so that it opened to the sky. She felt peace wash over her as the light of the evening star shone into the clearing. She took a moment and then followed the Lady down the stairs into a deep hollow. "I have not brought you down here before, but here is the Mirror of Galadriel." She poured water from the stream into a basin and breathed on it. "Look, Daughter of Celebrant." She said once the water had stilled. "Do not be afraid, Feywen, I will not command it tonight."

Feywen took a deep breath and looked into the basin. It was a moment before the stars went out and the Mirror turned grey before growing clear once more. Feywen watched as it showed her beloved Glorfindel reading her letter and being overjoyed that she was safe in Lothlórien. She stared at it a moment more before it changed to show her brother, sulking in the shadows of his tent, eyes still blazing with rage from their argument. It then turned to the mountain of fire. She held her breath as she saw Frodo and Sam climbing the mountain by themselves. She was nowhere in sight. They were attacked by a wretched creature. _"Where am I?"_ She thought frantically. The image changed to show her shackled in a dark room and guarded by monsters that bore the White Hand. _"This is only a possible future. I can prevent this."_ She took a deep breath and looked away.

"What will you decide? If you follow the Ring-bearer, you may or may not be captured by Saruman's creations. If you do not follow him, he may or may not fail. With the wizard gone, you are the only one left to bring him from the shadows."

"I decided in Rivendell to follow Frodo wherever he may go. I will not go back on my word. No one can change my mind."

"So I heard." The two women walked from the hollow and the garden. "You must sleep now. The Company leaves in the morning. A Company of which you are now a part of. Fresh clothes will be laid out for you. sleep well, Lady Celebrant."

* * *

Feywen woke with the dawn. Today she was to formally travel with the Company and her angered brother. She sighed and got out of bed. As Galadriel had said, fresh clothes had been laid out for her. They were travel clothes and fit her snuggly. She had even been given a new pair of boots. She looked in her pack and found lembas. Next to her pack, she found a cloak. She knew that it was made by Galadriel herself. The cloth was made so that it hid the wearer from unfriendly eyes. She noticed the clasp was that of her house crest, the rose with the swallow above it. She clasped the cloak beneath her chin and retrieved her weapons from the trunk. Once she was ready, she let Olidir escort her to the Company so she may breakfast with them. Aragorn looked at her for a long while. The Hobbits wondered at her presence among them, as did Boromir and Gimli. By the way Legolas was looking at her, she knew he had heard the argument last night. Finally, Boromir spoke.

"What do we owe the pleasure of your company, my Lady?" He asked.

"I am traveling with you." She said, looking straight at her brother.

_"You must tell them."_ Earth whispered.

"Does this have to do with your argument last night with Aragorn?" Legolas asked in Elvish. Apparently the others had not heard. Feywen sighed.

"No, it does not." She answered in the same tongue and left it at that. "But I will tell you this, I travel with you for my own reasons. I followed you from Rivendell and managed to make it over Moria. Despite what some may think, I am going to travel with the Ring and protect its Bearer from harm." She could feel the heat of Aragorn's glare as she said this.

"So be it." He said and stood. The meal was over.

* * *

**So, what do you think of the tension between Feywen and Aragorn? And yes, it will continue. spoiler: possible flirting on Legolas's part towards the taken Feywen. Thank you for reading and please review.**


	12. River Journey

**Thank you to all my reviewers**

**review responses: **

** Anonymous Reviewer G (you know who you are): don't worry. Feywen is not going to stray from Glorfindel. It is only Legolas seeing a beauty and not the ring on her finger. Like I said, she is taken. And thank you for your review. Glad to know that I write so well.**

** Elves are Awesome: Thank you for your review and support**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, just Feywen.**

* * *

Feywen looked around the city, knowing she may never return to it, whether or not she survived this war. She was going to return to Rivendell and be wed to Glorfindel. After that, they would sail across the sea to the Undying Lands where they would live forever more in peace. She turned as she heard Frodo greet someone with delight. She smiled when she saw it was Haldir.

"I am to be your guide once again. Come!" They walked silently through the silent city, though Feywen could hear the many voices, singing softly. She had no idea if they were lamenting or wishing them luck. The tone was much the same these days. Once outside the city gates, they turned left and into a thicket of mallorn trees, towards the river. It was not long before Feywen saw the gray boats that had been made ready for their travel. She had ridden in these before and knew how to handle them. She walked over to one and looked it over. It was the same as she remembered.

She was glad to see that Aragorn would not be sharing a boat with her. Instead, she was to share a boat with Gimli and Legolas while Aragorn shared a boat with Frodo and Sam. _"Who is holding Frodo's hand now?"_ She thought smartly. She stepped in and ended up sitting between the two men. _"Aragorn's idea no doubt."_

_ "Do not resent your brother."_ Water whispered. _"He only wants what is best for you."_

_ "And that is a world without the threat of Sauron."_ She took a paddle the Company resumed their journey. The current was swift. They turned a sharp bend and Feywen was surprised to see Galadriel's vessel upon the water. She could see Celeborn sitting while Galadriel, holding a harp, was standing and singing. The song was familiar. It lamented the leaving of Lothlórien, and the fear of never returning. Feywen, Aragorn, and Boromir stayed their boats as the Swan-ship drew alongside.

"We have come to bid our last farewell and to speed you with blessings from our land." Galadriel announced.

"Though you have been our guests, you have not yet eaten with us and we bid you, therefore, to a parting feast before these flowing waters bear you far from Lórien." The Company turned their boats to follow the ship. They feasted and then Celeborn began to talk to them of their journey. Feywen paid attention, but her mind also began to wander again. She was brought out of her thoughts when Galadriel stood again.

"Now it is time to drink the cup of farewell. Drink, Lord of the Galadhrim! And let not your heart be sad, though night must follow noon, and already evening draweth nigh." She then took the cup to each member of the Company, coming to Feywen last. "Drink, Daughter of Celebrant and let it give you strength for the hard times to come." Feywen did so and Galadriel spoke again. She spoke of gifts and called Aragorn forward. It was a sheath made to fit Andúril. The overlay was silver and gold and wrought in the form of flowers and leaves. It was a sheath that would protect the sword drawn from it, ensuring the sword would never be stained or broken. Then Feywen saw Arwen's silver brooch and knew it had been sent back with the messenger who had taken her letter to Glorfindel. Next was Boromir. He was given a golden belt with a clasp wrought like a flower. She gave the same form of belt to Merry and Pippin in silver. To Legolas, she gave a bow such as the Galadhrim used. It was longer and stouter than his and strung with Elf hair. With it was a quiver of arrows. She gave Sam a simple engraved with a single rune upon the lid. In the box was earth from Galadriel's orchard. She turned to Gimli.

"And what gift would a Dwarf ask of the Elves?"

"None, Lady. It is enough for me to have seen the Lady of the Galadhrim and to have heard her gentle words." Feywen looked at the Dwarf in shock.

"Hear all ye Elves!" Galadriel cried. "Let none say again that Dwarves are grasping and ungracious! Yet surely, Gimli son of Glóin, you desire something that I could give. Name it, I bid you. You shall not be the only guest without a gift."

"There is nothing, Lady Galadriel." Gimli was stammering now, and bowing low to hide it. "Nothing, unless it might be - unless it is permitted to ask, nay, to name a single strand of your hair, which surpasses the gold of the earth as the stars surpass the gems of the mine. I do not ask for such a gift. But you commanded me to name my desire." Feywen felt her mouth drop. Never before had she heard such a request. The other Elves stirred with astonishment and Celeborn stared at the Dwarf in much the same way as Feywen was. Galadriel smiled.

"It is said that the skill of the Dwarves is in their hands rather than in their tongues, yet that is not true of Gimli. For none have ever made to me a request so bold and yet so courteous. And how shall I refuse since I commanded him to speak? But tell me, what would you do with such a gift?"

"Treasure it, Lady, in memory of your words to me at our first meeting. And if I ever return to the smithies of my home, it shall be set in imperishable crystal to be an heirloom of my house and a pledge of goodwill between the Mountain and the Wood until the end of days." Feywen watched in amazement as Galadriel unbraided one of her long tresses and cut off three gold hairs and placed them in Gimli's hands.

"These words shall go with the gift. I do not foretell, for all foretelling is now vain: on one hand lies darkness and on the other only hope. But if hope should not fail, then I say to you, Gimli son of Glóin, that your hands shall flow with gold and yet over you gold shall have no dominion."

_"Close your mouth, Feywen." _Earth, Water, and Wind commanded. Feywen obeyed and turned red. Only Celeborn noticed her blush and smiled. She missed the words that Galadriel told Frodo about Eärendil's light. Then she turned to Feywen. Feywen stood and walked over to the Lady.

"To you, Daughter of Celebrant, I can only give what is rightfully yours." Feywen looked at her, puzzled. A sword, bow, and full quiver were brought forth and Feywen's sword, bow, and quiver were taken from her. Galadriel picked up the sword first. "This is Nardin. He served your grandfather well, unto his death. This was the sword that locked the evil away. The sheath is the same as that of Andúril's fore it was the first of its kind." Feywen buckled Nardin onto her belt as Galadriel picked up the bow. "This is Nardil. She served your grandmother well and is imbued with many spells of protection. She will never fail you for she is strung with your grandmother's hair and your grandmother will protect you until she no longer can for it was she who weakened the evil enough for Celebrant to seal it away. The arrows in this quiver will never be lost. They will always find a way back to you for they are Nardil's children."

"Thank you, my Lady."

"There is no need of thanks. They have been yearning for you for many a year now. Use them well." Feywen bowed and returned to her sitting place, though she remained standing. They returned to the boats and were pushed back into the flowing stream. They were all silent until the Lady was out of sight and they were rushed along the current of the Great River.

* * *

Feywen gazed out across the river. She was near Aragorn's boat, but she felt no need to talk to him. It was the fourth day of their resumed journey. She suddenly noticed Sam looking back at her. She realized, with a sudden chill, that he was not looking at her. She looked back and saw a log. She thought she could make out hands clutching it. She tried not to give it much thought until she could talk to Sam about what she saw. Legolas picked that moment to sit up.

"You are a very beautiful woman." He said softly.

"Thank you, Legolas. But I must say, before this journey is over, you will not be saying that."

"You would look beautiful in anything. Even in a slave's rags."

"That is, kind." Feywen rolled her eyes and watched the boat in front of her. She did not need any distractions. _"What does he think he is playing at?"_ She asked Water. Wind was nowhere to be felt and she was too far from the bank to talk to Earth as well and Fire was sleeping.

_"I think he is interested."_

_ "I am not going to play along right now."_

_ "But it was alright to do it right in front of your betrothed."_

_ "Don't start, Water. You know full well that it was only fun. I was never serious about them. Glorfindel is the only one who has my heart. Besides, Glorfindel thought it was hilarious as well."_

_ "That is because he was there to protect your honor."_

_ "And I have no one to do that out here? Is that what I am hearing, Water?"_

_ "You know Aragorn would approve Legolas more than Glorfindel."_

_ "That is because Aragorn was not around to see Glorfindel and me together."_

_ "You are resenting him."_

_ "Am not. I am annoyed with him. It is like he does not even know me. I do not need protecting."_

_ "Calm, Feywen. You do not want to flip his boat. Those two Hobbits cannot swim."_

_ "I am calm."_ Feywen stayed silent the rest of the day, trying to ignore Legolas's advances towards her. She was not going to show him her ring yet since he was helping to steer the boat. If she showed him, he would not be able to concentrate. She was happy when they finally made camp. She wanted to talk to Sam, but he had lain down by the time she had finished tying off the boats with Legolas. She knew that Aragorn had somehow engineered this. She lay near him and Frodo and listened.

"I had a funny dream an hour or two before we stopped, Mr. Frodo. Or maybe it wasn't a dream. Funny it was anyway."

"Well, what was it? I haven't seen or thought of anything to make me smile since we left Lothlórien."

"It wasn't funny that way, Mr. Frodo. It was queer. All wrong, if it wasn't a dream. And you had best hear it. It was like this: I saw a log with eyes!"

"The log's all right. There are many in the river. But leave out the eyes!"

"That I won't. 'Twas the eyes as made me sit up, so to speak. I saw what I took to be a log floating along in the half light behind Gimli's boat. But I didn't give much head to it. Then it seemed as if the log was slowly catching us up. And that was peculiar, as you might say, seeing as we were all floating on the stream together. Just then, I saw eyes: two pale sort of points, shiny like, on a hump at the near end of the log. What's more, it wasn't a log, for it had paddle-feet, like a swan's almost, only they seemed bigger, and kept dipping in and out of the water. That's when I sat right up and rubbed my eyes, meaning to give a shout if it was still there when I had rubbed the drowse out of my head, for the whatever-it-was was coming along fast now and getting close behind Gimli. But whether those two lamps spotted me moving and staring, or whether I came to my senses, I don't know. When I looked again, it wasn't there. Yet I think I caught a glimpse, with the tail of my eye, as the saying is, of something dark shooting under the shadow of the bank. I couldn't see no more eyes though. I said to myself, 'dreaming again, Sam Gamgee.' I said and I said no more just then. But I've been thinking since, and now I'm not so sure. What do you make of it, Mr. Frodo?"

"I should make nothing of it but a log and the dusk and sleep in your eyes, Sam, if this was the first time that those eyes had been seen. But it isn't. I saw them away back north before we reached Lórien. And I saw a strange creature with eyes climbing to the flet that night. Haldir saw it too. And do you remember the report of the Elves that went after the Orc band?"

"Ah, I do. And I remember more too. I don't like my thoughts. But thinking of one thing and another, and Mr. Bilbo's stories and all, I fancy I could put a name on the creature, at a guess. A nasty name. Gollum maybe."

"Yes, that is what I have feared for some time. Ever since the night on the flet. I suppose he was lurking in Moria, and picked up our trail then. But I hoped that our stay in Lórien would throw him off the scent again. The miserable creature must have been hiding in the woods by the Silverlode and watching us start off!"

"That's about it. And we'd better be a bit more watchful ourselves, or we'll feel some nasty fingers around our necks one of these nights. And that's what I was leading up to. No need to trouble Strider or the others tonight. I'll keep watch. I can sleep tomorrow, being no more than luggage in a boat as you might say."

"I might. And I might say 'luggage with eyes'. You shall watch. But only if you promise to wake me half towards morning, if nothing happens before then."

_"Earth?"_

_ "Would I do otherwise?"_

* * *

Feywen felt the soft pushing of Earth as she woke her. She head Sam speaking to Frodo. Feywen rubbed the sleep from her eyes and watched Frodo. It was some time before something finally happened. A dark shape was near the moored boats. She saw a long whitish hand grab the gunwale of the nearest boat. The lamp-like eyes shone coldly as they looked inside. Feywen placed a hand on Nardin. The eyes lifted and gazed toward them. She knew they were looking at Frodo. Frodo stood and drew Sting. The light was gone and a dark log shape shot down stream. She heard Aragorn stir and sit up. She closed her eyes to listen.

"What is it? I have felt something in my sleep. Why have you drawn your sword?"

"Gollum, or at least, so I guess."

"Ah, so you know our little footpad, do you? He padded after us all through Moria and right down to Nimrodel. Since we took to boats, he has been lying on a log and paddling with hands and feet. I have tried to catch him once or twice at night. But he is slier than a fox and as slippery as a fish." They said some more and Frodo lay down once more. "Feywen," she sighed and sat up herself a moment before walking to her brother. "How long have you been awake?"

"Only as long as Frodo. He thinks he was watching alone, but he wasn't"

"Sam woke you as well."

"No."

"It's not too late you know."

"For what?"

"For you to return to Lórien."

Her anger rose. "I am not going back!" She hissed so Legolas would not hear. You will not make me return to Lórien."

"You should go back!" He whispered. "It is safer for you in Lórien."

"For how long? If I do not go with Frodo, then we may very well lose the war. I am the only one left who can bring Frodo from the shadows. I will not go back." Feywen turned on her heel and went back to bed. Aragorn sighed, not yet giving up the fight.

* * *

"Back!" Feywen cried at the same time Sam cried out from ahead. She heard Aragorn's voice echo her command from where Sam's voice had come from in the dark night. They struggled against the current to the east bank. Suddenly, arrows flew into their midst.

"Yrch!" Legolas cried.

"Orcs!" Gimli echoed.

"Steer us away, Legolas!" Feywen commanded as she stood. She could hear Aragorn yelling at her to sit down, but she ignored him and summoned Wind to her so that she could drive the arrows away and shield her Company. After some labor on everyone's part and with help from Water, they finally reached the middle of the stream. Feywen sat and they fought to the western shore. Once they were close enough, Legolas grabbed the bow given to him in Lórien and gazed into the night sky after shooting across the River.

_"Hide!"_ Wind cried as a chill settled over them all. Legolas shouted something that Feywen could not hear over the cries of the elements in her head. Frodo crouched down, trying to hide. Feywen covered her ears, trying to block out the voices. Then the bow of Lórien sang. Feywen and Frodo looked up and watched the arrow. The voices hushed. There was a croaking scream and a dark shape fell from the sky onto the eastern shore. _"Feywen, are you alright?"_

_ "Fine. Was that?"_

_ "Yes. But do not tell the others. It may scare them."_

"I want something answered, now." Boromir said suddenly. "Why were you yelling at her, Aragorn? She saved our lives with that bit of magic. Why are you so protective of her?"

"I would like an explanation as well." Legolas spoke up. The Company looked at Aragorn. But it was Feywen who spoke.

"Can you not tell, Boromir? Aragorn and I are siblings. No, Legolas, my father was not Arathorn. We share a mother who was killed fifty years ago. That is why he is so protective of me. I am his younger sister." The mouths of the Company fell open in shock. _"That went better in my head."_

_ "Everything does, Elfling."_

"Is this true, Aragorn?" He nodded.

"I have been trying to get her to go back to Lórien, but she refuses. She was given the task to guard the Ring-bearer and she is determined as hell to fulfill it. Nothing I say can change her mind." No one said anything further.

* * *

Feywen rolled her eyes as Boromir, once again, tried to have them make for Minas Tirith. Boromir became agitated when it was apparent that Frodo would follow Aragorn. Soon though, Aragorn and Legolas left to find a path to the other side of the rapids. Feywen was relieved. She did not want to have to listen to Legolas pouring his heart out to her. She had tried to tell him that she was not interested, but he would not listen. It was not long before Boromir walked over to her.

"You could change his mind, you know. You can get him to choose a safer road."

"Boromir, I have no more power over him than he does over the elements. He can choose his own way. I go with Frodo."

"Exactly. The way your brother proposes we go will lead to certain death for the Ring, bearer." Feywen noticed the bearer part was a last minute thought.

_"So, he has not given up on using it as a weapon."_ Earth commented, knowing the man's thoughts.

_ "Apparently not."_ Once it was clear that Feywen would not change her brother's mind, Boromir sulked next to the boats. She engaged in talk with Gimli and three hours later, Aragorn and Legolas returned, though Legolas looked a little heartbroken. _"He tried."_

_ "And failed. You are a taken woman. He should have gotten the hint."_

* * *

**And so another chapter ends. Hope you all enjoyed. Please review, I do not care if I am flamed or not. I take all reviews as good feedback on my writing. Thanks all.**

**Translation:**

** yrch- orc**


	13. Parting of Ways

**Thank you to Elves are Awesome, DancingChestnut, and Anonymous Reviewer G for reviewing. I hope this does not come off as a filler. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, just Feywen.**

* * *

They drew their boats up to the banks of Parth Galen. It was the tenth night and their river journey was at an end. Feywen lay beneath a tree and tried to find sleep. But the elements were restless. She could even feel the faint presence of Fire as she struggled to keep low in their camp fire. She could hear Aragorn tossing and turning before he finally walked to Frodo. She watched as Frodo drew Sting. She frowned when she saw the dim light from it. _"That is not a good sign. The Orcs are closing in. Is that why you all stir so?"_

_ "That is part of it, Elfling. We cannot identify what, but another shadow grows. A shadow of death. Sleep, we will keep watch for you."_ Feywen closed her eyes and fell into a fitful sleep. The images she had seen in Galadriel's mirror had come back to her. She kept seeing Frodo and Sam alone on Mount Doom and she chained in Saruman's dungeons. It did not feel she had slept for long when she was being woken by Aragorn for her watch.

"Do not be upset, but I paired you with Legolas tonight. You two have the sharpest eyes and can see better in the dark." He whispered. Feywen nodded and sat against her tree, far away from Legolas. She wasn't too concerned with watching with Legolas. She just didn't want him near her. When they had returned to the river, he had once again tried flirting with her and she had taken to ignoring him, hoping that that would drive him away. It had yet to work. She unbuckled Nardin from her belt and looked at the sheath. It was not covered in gold and silver flowers as Aragorn's was. Instead, it bore the ancient names of the elements: Naur, Alu, Kemen, and Vilya. Elrond had failed to teach her these names, but that did not matter know. She was happy to be able to call her friends by their appropriate names.

She looked at Nardil next. The wood was smooth and strong. She knew it would not break. She looked at the string. It was ebony in color, the same as her own. She took out her dagger and cut three strands from her hair and braided them into her grandmother's hair, combining their strength. She loosened her sword and kept an arrow near her bow. She saw Legolas walking towards her. "_This is going to be a long watch."_

_ "Try not to kill the prince."_

* * *

"The day has come at last. The day of choice which we have long delayed. What shall now become of our Company that has travelled so far in fellowship? Shall we turn west with Boromir and go to the wars of Gondor? Or turn east to the Fear and Shadow? Or shall we break our fellowship and got this way and that as each may choose? Whatever we do must be done soon. We cannot long halt here. The enemy is on the eastern shore, we know. But I fear that the Orcs may already be on this side of the water." They sat in silence a moment. Feywen looked at them. She knew her choice. She had made it months ago. "Well, Frodo," Aragorn resumed, "I fear that the burden is laid on upon you. You are the Bearer appointed by the Council. Your own way you alone can choose. In this matter I cannot advise you. I am not Gandalf, and, though I have tried to bear his part, I do not know what design or hope he had for this hour, if indeed he had any. Most likely, it seems, that if he were here now, the choice would still wait on you. Such is your fate."

"I know that haste is needed," Frodo said at length, "yet I cannot choose. The burden is heavy. Give me an hour longer and I will speak. Let me be alone."

"Very well Frodo, son of Drogo. You shall have an hour and you shall be alone. We will stay here for a while. But do not stray far or out of call." Frodo sat a moment more before getting up and walking away. No one looked at him as he left, but Feywen secretly sent Earth after him. She was able to hide the best. They sat about for a while. Finally, Feywen couldn't stand it. She stood and walked over to the river and watched the current, trying to collect her thoughts and return to a happier time. She could hear the others talking in low voices. She paid them no heed. She longed to feel Glorfindel's arms around her again and hear his laughter ringing in her ears. She wanted to be married to him and safe.

_"Why did I come? Can I really protect Frodo on this journey? The time that I might be captured draws near and if that happens, all is lost. There will be no one to guide Frodo from the shadows he is falling into."_

_ "Do not fear, Feywen. Return to the others and hear what Aragorn has to say."_ Feywen did so without really thinking.

"Sam, Gimli, and myself should go with Frodo. The others should go with Boromir to Gondor. At least, Meriadoc and Peregrin if Legolas will not leave us."

"That won't do at all!" Merry cried. "We can't leave Frodo!"

"And what of me, Brother? From your unspoken words, you do not wish me to go along with Frodo as well."

"That is exactly what you are going to do. You'll be safer there than going to Mount Doom."

"I swear to the Valar I will follow you. You could not stop me before and you will not stop me now."

"Now where's he got to?" Sam suddenly cried. Feywen looked at him and then where Boromir had been sitting moments before. Just then, a darkness covered the sky and a dread fell over Feywen. The others did not notice and she was glad. It would scare them. Frodo had put on the Ring. At that moment, Boromir returned. Aragorn questioned him. But Feywen wasn't listening. She barely heard the account as she started into the forest.

"Feywen wait!" She stopped a moment and Sam ran past and Aragorn rushed up to her. She loosened Nardin and the siblings rushed after Sam. Feywen led the way and soon over took Sam while Aragorn stopped to talk to him and urge him along. Frodo had come this way. She knew. She could feel it. She barely saw her brother as she ran past him again. She needed to find Frodo and have him take off the Ring. She hoped he would do it on his own and then she could resort to tracking. She had reached the base of the hill when her ears picked up the great bellow of a horn.

_"Boromir! Merry and Pippin!"_ She ran forward. She could hear Aragorn yelling a cry. She drew Nardin, ready to dive into the Orcs. Aragorn quickly caught up to her, adrenaline allowing him to match her Elven speed. Feywen skidded to a halt while Aragorn continued further. She did not hear the words between her brother, the king, and the soldier of Gondor. Her heart fell when she saw him crying beside the fallen warrior. The last time he had cried was when their mother had died. This is how Legolas and Gimli found them.

"We need to find the Hobbits!" Gimli cried.

"The dead must be taken care of first, Gimli." Feywen said quietly. The men took care of the body. She respected this. She did not know Boromir well and the men would not allow her to help. So she just stood by and watched. Only Legolas took his pick of the fallen and of those only the arrows.

"Here lie many that are not folk of Mordor." Aragorn said suddenly. "Some are from the North, from the Misty Mountains, if I know anything of Orcs and their kinds. And here are others strange to me. Their gear is not after the manner of Orcs at all." They found white marks upon the enemy's gear. A white hand on their shields and an S- rune on their helms, all wrought of the same white metal. "I have not seen these tokens before. What do they mean?"

"S is for Sauron." Gimli stated matter-of-factly. "That is easy to read."

"The S is for Saruman." Feywen said.

"And how would know, my Lady?" Gimli sneered.

"Because I have seen these marks before. Fifty years ago."

"Your mother died fifty years ago." Legolas said.

"She was used as bait to capture me." She said no more and the men left it at that. Only Aragorn knew what had happened then. He had been right beside her when they had lost their mother. It was short work to make a bier and carry Boromir's body back to the shore. Legolas and Gimli left to fetch the boats while Feywen and Aragorn watched over the body.

"You are going after Frodo."

"Yes. But I do not know if it is with you or on my own. We do not know which way he went or if he was captured."

"But you have an idea."

Feywen nodded. "He tried to leave everyone behind while we were searching for him. I was going back to the camp when Boromir called for help."

"I wish you would go back."

"I can't, Aragorn. I have to ensure that the Ring is destroyed." She looked up river. "There are Legolas and Gimli, with two boats."

"There is a strange tale to tell!" Legolas called to them. "There are only two boats upon the bank. We could find no trace of the other." Feywen picked her head up and scanned the eastern shore.

"Have Orcs been there?" Aragorn asked from beside her.

"We saw no signs of them." Gimli answered. "Orcs would have destroyed or taken all the boats and the baggage as well."

_"Frodo?"_

"I will look at the ground when we come there." Legolas and Gimli landed the boats and Feywen placed Boromir's Elven garments where his head would rest. When Boromir had been laid upon the garments, she set to combing his dark hair and arrayed it about his shoulder, forming a crown around his head. Aragorn handed his helm to her and she placed it beside him while Legolas placed the horn, the broken hilt, and the shards of his sword upon Boromir's lap. At his feet, the men placed the weapons of his enemies. Feywen did not move while the men climbed into the last boat after fastening Boromir's to their prow. She helped push them off and then watched.

_"Why are you not yet leaving, Feywen? You know where Frodo has gone."_

_ "It is not that simple. I need to cross the river."_

_ "I can help you do that."_

_ "No, Alu. Today you must bear Boromir home. Go. You will always be able to find me. I must return to Parth Galen and await the men's return."_ She felt Alu leave as Aragorn started singing again. She turned and hurried back through the trees, a ready hand on her sword. She was still not safe. There may still be Orcs looking for her to take her to Saruman. She arrived back in the clearing only minutes behind the men.

"How then do you read this riddle?" Gimli asked. Aragorn was silent a moment.

"Two pack are missing." He said at last. "And one is certainly Sam's. It was large and heavy. This is the answer. Frodo has gone by boat, and his servant has gone with him. Frodo must have returned while we were all away. I met Sam going up the hill and told him to follow me. But plainly he did not so. He guessed his master's mind and came back here before Frodo had gone. He did not find it easy to leave Sam behind."

"But why should he leave us behind and without a word? That was a strange deed." Feywen rolled her eyes at Gimli. It was obvious, but she remained silent.

"And a brave deed. Sam was right, I think. Frodo did not wish to lead any friend to death with him in Mordor. But he knew that he must go himself. Something happened after he left us that overcame his fear and doubt." They talked some more before Feywen spoke up.

"It was not Orcs." Feywen said and left it at that. She knew her brother's mind and would not tell her thoughts. Feywen listened a moment more again. "There is no choice!" She cried, interrupting Gimli. "You cannot abandon Merry and Pippin to torment and death at the hands of Saruman. He was willing to kill our mother to get to me. Imagine what he will do to those Hobbits when he realizes that they do not have what he wants. I will take the last boat across the river and go after Frodo and Sam. That is my task and I must see it through. Frodo is my responsibility. I was told to always stay with the Ring Bearer. He has now left to try and go on his own. I will follow and protect him once I find him."

"Do you realize what you are signing?" Aragorn muttered but they all heard him in the silence.

"If I go to my death, then so be it. I will gladly give my life for that of Frodo's."

"You barely know the Hobbit." Aragorn countered.

"I know him better than you, Aragorn. I have spent long hours with Bilbo in Rivendell. Did you really think I would not talk to the first Hobbit I had ever seen in my entire life?"

"I wish you would go back to Lórien."

"You know that is not possible. I cannot fight the current alone and I would not go back anyway. My place is with Frodo. Like I said, I am the only one left who can bring him from the shadows. He needs me now that Gandalf is gone."

"Lady Feywen, please." She heard Legolas plea. But she was ignoring him and looking straight at her brother. She was the calmest she had ever been.

"I am going after Frodo."

Aragorn sighed in defeat and walked up to her. She could see him holding back the tears in his eyes. He took a dagger from his belt, one of two that he carried. "Take this with you. I want it back at the end of this war. Promise you will be alive to give it back to me."

"Are you going to be alive for me to give it back to you?"

"Promise?" They said together. "Promise." They whispered and Aragorn embraced his little sister.

"I want to be able to give you away at your wedding. I know you are happy with him. Make sure you go back to him." He whispered in her ear.

"I made him a promise I intend to keep." She whispered back. He let go and helped her with the boat. She secured her bow and pack and then climbed in. She gave him a hug and he pushed her into the water. She did not look back. She did not want to see the tears she knew were falling. _"Valar keep him safe."_

* * *

**Translations:**

** Alu- Water**

** Naur- Fire**

** Vilya - Air**

** Kemen- Earth**

**The tension between the siblings is over. I just couldn't let it continue. **

**A/N: I may be late in updating from now on. School has started again and I am trying to get a job.**

**Thank you for reading and please review.**


	14. Feywen's Hunt

**Hello all, Sorry I am late. I got a little behind in writing this chapter with classes starting up again this week. Thank you for all the wonderful reviews and glad you likes my farewell scene.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, just Feywen, Nardin, and Nardil**

* * *

Feywen had a hard time navigating the current to cross the river. She used her power over Alu to make it slightly easier, wondering how the two Hobbits had managed it. When she finally landed and looked back, her brother, Legolas, and Gimli were gone, tracking the Orcs that had taken Merry and Pippin. She gripped the dagger Aragorn had given her that she would give back at the end of the war. She sighed and pulled the boat out of the water and hid it. She had not drifted that far down river as she fought the current and found no sign of the third boat. She turned south and made her way along the bank towards Amon Lhaw. It took her some time and was night by the time she had reached it. She knew she would be able to find the boat in the dark, but not the light tread of Hobbit feet. She sighed and settled down for the night. She didn't think she would sleep that night, and she didn't know how she did. But she was soon soundly asleep, Kemen keeping watch over her.

_"Vilya,"_

_ "Yes, Kemen?"_

_ "What do we do? Every day she follows the Hobbits, the closer she comes to what lies beneath that land. She is unaware of it, as is the Dark Lord. Not even the Lady knows that He is there."_

_ "We have to let her go." _Vilya said_. "And we cannot tell her of Him. Alu and Naur both know this as well. I have a feeling He will not wake just yet. Sauron yet lives on his lands."_

_ "But when she steps onto those lands, He _will_ feel her presence. It will start waking him."_

_ "He is sealed under the mountain. He will not feel her presence until she steps upon it. But even then, He will not break the seal. His Lord Celebrant sealed him well."_

_ "Is it well enough?"_

_ "Kemen, do not worry and watch over Feywen tonight. I am going to scout the land."_

* * *

Feywen searched the ground, looking for any sign of the Hobbits. She mainly looked for Sam's tracks since he was heavier and his tracks would be slightly deeper than Frodo's. She stood and sighed in frustration. She had never tracked Hobbits before and it showed. She felt incompetent as she leaned against a boulder. The boulder gave way and she suddenly found herself beneath the third boat. She turned it back over and looked at the ground and suppressed a cry of happiness. She had found their tracks. She easily saw Sam's, wet and large. Just ahead of them were Frodo's. She looked up and took note of their direction. She frowned. They were going into Emyn Muil. Emyn Muil was a stone maze and it would be difficult to track them if they could not successfully navigate their way through it. _"I don't have a choice. I have to go after them."_

She straightened and began walked, kneeling every so often to check the trail. As she walked, she thought about her dream the previous night. It had seemed so real, as if she was being warned of something. She had seen her grandparents standing in a land she did not know, but could only guess at. She saw her grandmother fire an arrow at a fierce enemy that looked like a Balrog, but she knew it wasn't. The creature screamed in pain as the arrow pierced its eye before swinging at her grandmother, killing her. Then her grandfather, Celebrant, was standing over his dying wife's body. They nodded together and Celebrant began muttering. She could see the ground winding up the creature's body and pulling it down. But it fought and she heard Kemen called. The ground mounded over the creature and went upward, making a mountain. Naur appeared and hardened the rock encasing the dark creature. Then Celebrant fell next to his wife.

The dream had moved to hours later and she saw the soldier who had taken the weapons back to Galadriel. He knelt and wept for a long while. When he finally took the weapons and armor from Celebrant and his wife, he was still crying. The dream followed him across the battlefield, all dead. No survivors save him. He wandered across the land until he finally returned to Lothlórien. Galadriel met him outside the city and saw the weapons. A boy of no more than sixteen years looked around her and saw the weapons and armor. He dropped to his knees in disbelief. Galadriel offered the weapons to him, but he refused. Galadriel asked what had happened, but Feywen never knew what was said. The sun had woken her then and she had resumed her hunt.

She knew the creature had to be the evil Galadriel had told her of that Celebrant had sealed. Now she knew how it had been sealed, but she did not know where. She wondered what evil could be so powerful that it could kill an Elf Lady with just a swing of its arm. She shivered and put it from her mind as her feet touched stone. She had come to Emyn Muil. She checked the ground again for tracks and was pressed to find Sam's. Though, she did find another set that did not make her happy. She knew them. Aragorn had shown them to her after he had first seen Gollum sneaking around behind them. She didn't want to go in circles, that would cost her precious time, time she did not have.

Feywen stood and started walking east, keeping an eye on the tracks next to her. She would stoop and study them when they crossed over each other, glad that Sam was a heavy Hobbit and left some sort of tracks in the stone. She knew that if she did not find them by the time they reached the marshes, she would lose them entirely. She noticed Gollum's trail circled with the Hobbits'. She didn't like it. He was following Frodo to get the Ring back. She could not allow that to happen. She hurried, the danger increasing in her mind.

* * *

Feywen pulled her cloak tightly around her as she tried not to lose the trail in the gathering storm. She knew the Hobbits had a day's lead on her, though they kept going in circles. They had somehow managed to keep going east and were slowly getting closer to the marshes on the far side of Emyn Muil. She would have caught up to them by now if they had been in the forest or on a plain. She was going slowly because she had to constantly check the trail and make sure she was not also going in circles. _"I should have tracked them through the night."_

_ "Do not be too hard on yourself? You were tired from the day"_

_ "That is no excuse!"_

_ "Feywen,"_ Kemen's words were cut short as a shrill shriek filled the air. Feywen looked up and then dove under a nearby rock shelf. It was dark and they could see far better in the dark than she could. Even though she was not fully revealed in the realm of shadow, she could still be seen, cloaked or no.

"Master!"

_"Sam? I thought they were farther ahead."_

_ "You must have caught up to them. Remember, you have not been going in circles."_

"Come back! Come back!" She listened for Frodo's voice and heard just a faint call. "What can I do, Mr. Frodo? What can I do?"

_"Sam must still be on this cliff while Frodo climbed down. Thank Valar he is still safe and alive."_

Another crack of thunder and then the rain began to fall. Feywen looked out into it and sighed. She wanted to go after them and catch up to them, but she knew the Riders were still in the air and the rain would make it impossible for Sam to climb down without rope. "I'm coming down to you!" Silence. "Rope! Well if I don't deserve to be hung on the end of one as a warning to numbskulls! You're nowt but a ninnyhammer, Sam Gamgee. That's what the Gaffer said to me often enough, it being a word of his. Rope!"

_"What is he carrying on about?"_

"Yes, Mr. Frodo, in my pack and all. Carried it hundreds of miles and I'd clean forgot it." Feywen smiled and chuckled slightly. The Hobbit had taken a coil of rope with him from Parth Galen. She had to, and had noticed that one was missing. It was an agonizing wait for Feywen. She had no idea what was going on, then:

"I should have been half drowned down there, or washed clean off. What piece of luck you had that rope!"

"Better luck if I had thought of it sooner. Maybe you remember them putting the ropes in the boats as we started off in the Elvish country. I took a fancy to it and I stowed a coil in my pack."

"A pity I didn't think to bring another length. I left the Company in such a hurry and confusion. If only we had enough we could use it to get down. How long is your rope, I wonder."

"Five, ten, twenty, thirty ells, more or less." Feywen listened as they made plans to use the rope to get down. Frodo was determined not to spend another moment on the cliff edge they were currently on. She noticed the storm was moving on and gladly emerged from her shelter to look around. She saw the Hobbits just a ways off, if she hurried, she could catch up to them now. She watched as Sam tied the rope to a nearby stump and then around himself. She didn't know what was stopping her from going to them. This was the last bit of Emyn Muil. She watched as Frodo made his way down. She waited until she heard his voice in the gully before stepping out. She would use the rope. Her heart fell as the knot came undone and the rope followed the Hobbits.

_"That could have been me falling."_

_ "Use your own rope."_

* * *

Feywen hurried along the feet of Emyn Muil. She knew the Hobbits did not have the strength to cross the marshes now. She needed to find them before they did. And before Gollum found them. She didn't run. She knew that if she ran, she could easily miss the Hobbits in their cloaks of Lórien. As she walked, she looked for some sign of the Hobbits. She found none. Suddenly, she cried out and covered her ears. The scream was so high pitched that it hurt her very sensitive years. _"They have Gollum tied with the rope. The creature hates all things Elven. I must hurry!"_ Ignoring the pain, Feywen ran forward. As she ran, the screaming got louder and she could distinguish some words. She rounded a bend and the next words she heard nearly made her trip.

"Not unless there is any promise you can make that I can trust." Feywen skidded to stop just feet away from the trio.

"We will swear to do what he wants, yes, yes. It hurts."

"Swear?"

"Sméagol, Sméagol will swear on the Precious."

"Don't trust him, Frodo!" Feywen called, walking forward and removing her hood. The three of them jumped at her sudden presence. Frodo looked at her and then back at Gollum. The sternness of his next words astounded her.

"On the Precious? How dare you? Think! One Ring to rule them all and in the Darkness bind them. Would you commit your promise to that, Sméagol? It will hold you. But it is more treacherous than you are. It may twist your words. Beware!"

"On the Precious, on the Precious."

"And what would you swear?"

"To be very, very good." Gollum began groveling at Frodo's feet. "Sméagol will swear never, never to let Him have it. Never! Sméagol will save it. But he must swear on the Precious."

"No! Not on it. All you wish is to see it and touch it if you can, though you know it would drive you mad. Not on it. Swear by it, if you will. For you know where it is. It is before you." Feywen stood by silently, knowing that Frodo would not listen to her. She had heard of this creature from Bilbo. She didn't trust him. Gollum began pawing at Frodo's knees. "Down! Down! Now, speak your promise!"

"We promise, yes I promise! I will serve the master of the Precious. Good Master, good Sméagol, _gollum, gollum_."

"Take the rope off, Sam." She watched as a reluctant Sam untied the wretched creature at Frodo's feet. Frodo turned to her. "What are you doing here? You are as bad a nuisance as Sam."

"I followed you of course. If you remember, before we left Lórien, I told the whole Company that I am to travel with the Ring and protect its Bearer from harm." Gollum looked up at her suddenly. "I am honor bound to stay with you, Frodo Baggins."

"Honor bound?"

"I gave my word that I would protect you should anything happen to a mutual friend of ours."

"And you keep your promises."

"Always." She turned to Gollum. "Well then, lead the way. _Alu, keep an eye on him while we are in the Marshes."_

_ "You only need ask."_

"Yes, yes. Off we go! There's only one way across between the North-end and the South-end. I found it, I did. Orcs don't use it, Orcs don't know it. Orcs don't cross the marshes. They go round for miles and miles. Very lucky you came this way. Very lucky you found Sméagol, yes. Follow Sméagol!" Only Sam noticed that Feywen kept a ready hand on Nardin as they entered the Marshes.

* * *

**What y'all think? Again, sorry for not updating last night so it was ready for you this morning. Next chapter we focus on the Hunters. Promise I will try to be on time. Thanks for reading and pleasse, please, please review. They help with ideas.**


	15. Gandalf Returns

**Thanks to all you reviewed. As promised, here is a chapter with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, Just Feywen, Nardin, and Nardil.**

* * *

The trio looked around at each other as they huddled around the were concerned about the old man who had scared away their horses. "If you wish to know what I think," the Dwarf said into the silence. "I think it was Saruman. Who else? Remember the words of Éomer. He walks about like an old man, hooded and cloaked. Those were the words. He has gone off with our horses, or scared them away, and here we are. There is trouble coming to us, mark my words!"

"I mark them." The Man said. "But I marked also that this old man had a hat, not a hood. Still I do not doubt that you guess right and that we are in peril here, by night or day. Yet, in the meantime, there is nothing that we can do but rest while we may. I will watch for a while now, Gimli. I have more need of thought than sleep." Legolas and Gimli nodded and lay down to sleep. Aragorn looked out across the dark plains. "What is it, Legolas?" He said after some time had passed.

"There is no surprising you, is there?"

"I still have time in my life. Maybe there will come a day." Aragorn patted the ground and the Elf sat. "What is it, Mellonamin?"

"Please, do not be cross with me." Aragorn smirked, having an idea where this was going. "May I marry your sister, Lady Feywen? That is, if she ever returns my advances towards her. She ignored me most of the river journey and I do not know why."

"Legolas, do you remember what I told you by the rapids?"

"Not to hope for her hand, yes I remember. And often wondered why you said those words to me. We are friends and yet you skirt around my request."

"It is because it is a request that I cannot grant even if I wanted to."

"Why?" Aragorn looked out into the darkness. He could not look his friend in the eye and it hurt. "Aragorn?" The Man sighed.

"She is already engaged."

Legolas's face fell. "Engaged?" He whispered. Aragorn nodded. "But, she responded to my first,"

"She was being kind."

"She tried to tell me something, before she started ignoring me. But I didn't listen. Is this what it was?" Aragorn nodded again, unable to speak. "Who?"

"An Elf Lord."

"Who, Estel?"

Aragorn sighed again. "Lord Glorfindel."

"But he is far many centuries older than her!"

"I know this."

"You can't let her marry him! I would be a better husband. I am younger. Much younger than him."

"She is happy with him."

"Aragorn, please, do not give them your blessing."

"I already have. When she left to follow Frodo, I told her to make sure to go back to him. I want to give her away."

"Your dagger." Aragorn nodded. Legolas sighed in defeat. "Go to sleep, Estel. It is my turn to need more thought than sleep." Aragorn nodded and went and lay by the fire.

* * *

"Saruman!" Gimli cried and sprang forward, axe in hand. "Speak! Tell us where you have hidden our friends! What have you done with them? Speak, or I will make a dint in your hat that even a wizard will find hard to deal with." The old man was too quick for them. He sprang to his feet and leaped to the top of a large rock. His hood and gray rags were tossed away and his white garments shone brilliantly. He lifted his staff and Gimli's axe flew from his grasp and fell on the ground with a clang. Aragorn's sword blazed with sudden fire that he dropped it. Legolas fire an arrow and that vanished in flame.

"Mithrandir!" He cried. "Mithrandir!"

"Well met, I say to you again, Legolas!" The old man said. They all gazed at him. His hair was white as snow in the sunshine and gleaming white was his robe. The eyes under his deep brows were bright, piercing as the rays of the sun. Between wonder, joy, and fear they stood and found no words to say.

"Gandalf!" Aragorn finally said. "Beyond all hope you return to us in our need. What veil was over my sight? Gandalf!" Gimli sank to his knees.

"Gandalf?" The old man repeated, as if recalling from old memory a long disused word. "Yes, that was the name. I was Gandalf." He stepped from the rock and picked up his gray cloak and wrapped it round him again. "Yes, you may still call me Gandalf." His voice was the voice of their dear friend and guide. "Get up Gimli! No blame to you and no harm done to me. Indeed my friends, none of your weapons could hurt me. Be merry! We meet again, at the turn of the tide. The great storm is coming, but the tide has turned."

"Gandalf!" Gimli laughed as Gandalf laid a hand on his head. "But you are all in white!"

"Yes, I am white now. Indeed, I _am_ Saruman. At least, Saruman as he should have been. But come now, tell me of yourselves! I have passed through fire and deep water since we parted. I have forgotten much that I thought I knew and leaned again much that I had forgotten. I can see many things far off, but many things that are close at hand I cannot see. Tell me of yourselves!" They spoke at length of many things, including the eagle Legolas had seen four days ago. Aragorn told him of everything that had happened. When Aragorn got to Boromir and his death, Gandalf sighed. When Gandalf spoke, they sat quiet.

"In one thing you have not changed, dear friend, you still speak in riddles." Aragorn said after Gandalf warned an unknowing Saruman.

"What? In riddles? No! I was talking aloud to myself. A habit of the old. They choose the wisest person present to speak to. The long explanations needed by the young are wearing.

"I am no longer young, even in the reckoning of Men of the Ancient Houses." Aragorn commented. "Will you not open your mind to me?"

"What then shall I say?" Gandalf then talked at length. He spoke of Saruman and how things would go either way for Saruman and of the happenings with Merry and Pippin. Finally, noon came and Gandalf stood. "Come, your road now lies another way. We go to Edoras!"

"Tell us first, what happened to you after the bridge." Gimli pleaded. Gandalf sighed.

"Long I fell and he fell with me. His fire was about me. I was burned. Then we plunged into the deep water and all was dark. Cold it was as the tide of death.

"Deep is the abyss that is spanned by Durin's Bridge and none has measured it."

"Yet, it has a bottom, beyond light and knowledge. Thither I came at last to the uttermost foundations of stone. He was with me still. His fire was quenched, but now he was a thing of slime, stronger than a strangling snake. We fought far under the living earth, where time is not counted. Ever he clutched me and ever I hewed him till at last he fled into dark tunnels. I pursued him, clutching at his heel. He brought me back to Khazad-dûm. He went up the Endless Stair. From the lowest dungeon to the highest peak I climbed, ascending an unbroken spiral in many thousand steps until I came to Durin's Tower." Gandalf kept talking while the noon sun passed into afternoon until he came to his stay in Lórien. "To Aragorn, the Lady bids me say this

"Where now are the Dúnedain, Elessar, Elessar? Why do thy kinsfolk wander afar? Near is the hour when the Lost should come forth, and the Grey Company ride from the North. But dark is the path appointed for thee: The Dead watch the road the leads to the sea." He turned to Legolas. "To you: Legolas Greenleaf long under tree in joy thou hast lived. Beware of the Sea! If thou hearest the cry of the gull on the shore, thy heart shall then rest in the forest no more." Aragorn ignored the words spoken between the other three. Something was bothering him greatly and he wanted to know.

"Gandalf," he said quietly. The wizard turned to him.

"Yes?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why did you send my sister on this task?"

"I did not send her."

"So she has said. But you put the thought in her head. Because of your words, she is now following Frodo and Sam to Mordor and her death."

"She wanted answers and I gave them to her."

"She could have been captured when Boromir died."

"But she went after Frodo with you, did she not? She did not go after Merry and Pippin with Boromir. Have faith, Aragorn. She will be needed before the end."

"But why?"

"An old man's fear. I feared that I would not be there to pull Frodo from the shadows and I knew Elrond would give her what she needed to get over the mountain. It was my own mind that betrayed me and I forgot my offering to the mountain. And I was right. I was not able to return before Frodo and Sam left the Company. When did she reveal herself to you?"

"After you fell. She guarded the way out of Moria. She traveled with us to Lórien and then to Parth Galen."

"I see. I am glad that you two did not part in anger. But come! We have spent all the time that is allowed to a meeting of parted friends. Now there is need of haste."

* * *

**A bit short I know, but I followed the book mroe closely here than in other chapters and some of what was said I felt didn't need to be rewritten. PLus it would have made for a very long chapter. And poor Legolas, but I couldn't let him keep hoping for something that would never happen between him and Feywen. Although, how did you like that scene? I am going to try and keep up. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	16. Through the Marshes

**Hi all, now we resume Feywen's journey to Mordor with Frodo and Sam. Thanks to all who reviewed**

**disclaimer: I only own Feywen, Nardin, and Nardil, not the LOTR series.**

* * *

Feywen covered her nose in disgust as they reached a narrow gully. Feywen had stayed behind the Hobbits to ensure nothing happened to them as Gollum sped towards the entrance to the marshes. If he got too far, he would stop and wait for them. Though, Feywen could tell he was loath to wait for her. He knew she was half Elf and he hated Elves. "Here it is!" He cried. "There is a way down inside, yes. Now we follows it- out, out away over there." Feywen looked to where he pointed, towards the south-east. She watched him as he looked up and down along the brink. Finally, he called back to them. "Here! We can get down here. Sméagol went this way once: I went this way, hiding from Orcs." They followed quickly. Feywen couldn't wait to get her hands on the creature. She recognized him. He was the wretched creature she had seen in Galadriel's Mirror in Lórien. Then she caught him singing some sort of song. "The cold hard lands they bites our hands, they gnaws our feet. The rocks and stones are like old bones all bare of meat."

_"Keep an eye on him, Kemen."_ Feywen asked, trying to block out the hideous creature. _"I do not trust him. He is the wretch I saw in the Mirror."_

_ "Sam is wondering of food."_Alu commented, though her voice sounded far away.

_"I have plenty of lembas. Though, that creature won't like it at all. It is Elven made after all."_ Feywen smirked. She would be glad to have Gollum starve. It would save them all a mouth to feed. But she did not know the way through the marshes and nor did she know the way to Mordor. She would have to let him live, for now. Gollum suddenly stopped as day drew near. They were not yet in the marshes and they settled at the foot of the rocky wall of the gully. Feywen watched as Frodo broke off a piece of lembas and handed it to Gollum. Feywen had to choke down a laugh as he complained about having to starve. She turned to the Hobbits as Gollum slinked away.

"Look here!" Sam whispered. "We've got to get some sleep, but not all together with that hungry villain nigh, promise or no promise. You go to sleep, Mr. Frodo and Miss Feywen. I'll call you when I can't keep my eyelids propped open. Turn and about, same as before, while he's loose."

"Perhaps you're right, Sam. There is a change in him, but just what kind of change and how deep, I'm not sure yet. Watch if you wish. Give me two hours." Then Frodo slept and Sam turned to Feywen.

"Go to sleep, Miss Feywen. I will watch."

"No, Sam. You sleep. I will watch him. I have slept more than you in the past few days I'm sure."

"If it being alright with you, Ma'am, I'll stay awake."

"Very well, but keep secret what you see and here."

"On my life." Feywen stood up and walked over to Gollum and grabbed him by the scruff and held him aloft, covering his mouth.

"Listen to me, miserable creature. Should any harm befall these Hobbits, I promise you, I will hunt you down and kill you myself. And I will make sure you suffer. No amount of hiding in dark holes can hide you. I have eyes in the elements and we _will_ see you, wherever you hide. Do you understand me?" Gollum nodded vigorously and Feywen dropped him. He curled up and fell asleep. Feywen shook her head and went to sit by Sam.

"Very nicely done, Miss Feywen. Maybe the miserable wretch will not bug us now."

"One can only hope, Sam. One can only hope.

* * *

_"I wish there were some way around this putrid thing."_

_ "There is. But it is also a quick way to dungeons for you and death to all Middle Earth."_

_ "Straight to the point today, Alu."_

_ "I hate being in this water." _Feywen didn't say anything and pondered her words. _"That's right, each child of Celebrant is assigned four Element Spirits, one for each element. Unfortunately, we have to stay in our element. Kemen is waiting on the far side of the marshes and Vilya is on your shoulder in the wind. Naur is asleep, of course. The lazy thing. But then, it is not her fault that she can only be present when you are near fire."_

_ "Alright, Alu, I get it."_ Feywen looked ahead and took her hand from Nardin. She would be hard pressed to be able to use it in the marshes anyhow. Besides that, Gollum had seemed to find her threat not an idle one. They walked in single file behind Gollum. Frodo was in front of her and she noticed how tired he seemed though he had slept more than Sam and herself. Frodo was going slower than Sam and Gollum and she finally stopped him. "Up, onto my back, Frodo."

"No, Feywen."

"Do not argue with me. Get onto my back." He obeyed and she quickly caught up to the other two. Sam and Gollum said nothing about her carrying Frodo and they pressed on. Frodo looked over Feywen's shoulders and watched the way ahead while Feywen focused on where she was stepping. He did not understand why she insisted on carrying him. He knew she was an Elf Lady of great importance. She should not be acting as a pack mule carrying a tired Hobbit. Soon, as the wind died, Feywen let Alu go find clean water and get out of the muck and mire they were walking in. They paused again at the end of the day for a few hours. Frodo insisted on walking and nothing Feywen could say would convince him otherwise. She sighed in frustration and let him walk. They walked slowly and then night fell. Feywen looked to the sky, hoping to see Eärendil. But she couldn't and she suddenly felt afraid. She had always been able to see the star of the Elves. She looked down again as the lights began. She began to walk forward, knowing they were not friendly.

"Where's the master?" She heard Gollum say. She looked ahead and could not see the Hobbit. She moved carefully, not wanting to step on him. Suddenly, she stumbled into both of them. Frodo's hands hung stiff at his sides and they were dripping with water and slime. Frodo himself was staring at the lights.

"Come Mr. Frodo. Don't look at them! Gollum says we mustn't. Let's keep up with him and get out of this cursed place quick as we can."

"All right, I'm coming. Go on!" She heard a splash and then Sam cried out.

"There are dead things, dead faces in the water! Dead faces!" Feywen could hear the horror in his voice and debated whether or not to let her power shine in the shadow realm.

"The Dead Marshes, yes, yes." Gollum laughed. "You should not look in when the candles are lit."

The Dead Marshes! You miserable wretch!" Feywen yelled at him.

"You know them, Miss Feywen."

"This, Sam, is where the great battle was fought in the first age. Elves, Men, and Orcs lie dead here. The Dead you see may be Sauron's devilry. But then again, it may not be. Let us hurry from here."

"Yes, yes. But slowly, very slowly. Very carefully! Or Hobbits and Elf go down to join the Dead ones and light little candles. Follow Sméagol! Don't look at the lights!" They followed closely behind, considering once again if she should kill him once they got out of the marshes. It was long before they came to the end of the mere and Feywen was glad. Any longer and she would have thrown the miserable creature into the water and found her way with the Hobbits.

_"Feywen, thank E__ä__rendil you are safe."_ Feywen heard as they finally stepped on hard ground again.

_ "Kemen?"_

_ "Yes, Elandili. I can't believe that wretch took you through those marshes."_

_ "There was no choice unless we wanted a very quick meeting with Sauron."_

Feywen concentrated on putting one foot in front of the other. The jog through the marshes had quickly tired her. But she was not as tired as the Hobbits. Every so often, Gollum would stand and crane his neck east and south. After another few moments, they all stopped. Feywen looked up and saw the star she longed for while Frodo and Sam basked in the Moon's light. Suddenly, she heard Kemen yelling at her. Then she saw it and saw it well. A shadow flew from over the mountains, across the moon and westward. She crouched down while the other three threw themselves onto the ground. The wraith passed above them and Feywen hoped her cloak of Lórien could hide her just as well in the other realm. Then it was gone.

They sat there for some time. Feywen was the first to move as she stood. As if she were the sign, Frodo and Sam got up and rubbed their eyes. Gollum, however, lay as if he had been stunned. He began wailing and cursing the moon. Feywen slept lightly until the moon had set beyond Tol Brandir. When they moved on, Feywen felt a cold chill from Kemen and Vilya and, as they got closer to Mordor, it grew deeper. While Feywen was just feeling the chill, she could see the Ring dragging Frodo down. Sam was behind Frodo now, supporting him when he stumbled and trying to encourage him.

* * *

"Sméagol promised." The voice jolted Feywen out of the light sleep she tried to keep herself in.

"Yes, yes, my precious. We promised to save our Precious, not to let Him have it-never. But it's going to Him, yes, nearer every step. What's the Hobbit going to do with it, we wonders, yes we wonders."

"I don't know. I can't help it. Master's got it. Master promised to help its master."

"Yes, yes, to help the master. The master of the Precious." Feywen listened silently, keeping her eyes closed. She knew what the sneak was up to and she knew Frodo had fallen asleep. Just as she was going to pretend to get up, she heard Sam speak.

"What's the time?" By the sound of his voice, she knew that he had heard the conversation as well. Feywen opened her eyes and propped herself on her elbow and looked into the pit. She was able to hide herself well. Gollum looked at her as she moved, causing some pebbles to fall.

"Nice Hobbits and Elf. Nice Sam." He said. Feywen narrowed her eyes. "Sleepy heads, yes sleepy heads. Leave good Sméagol to watch! But it's evening. Dusk is creeping. Time to go." Feywen kept a careful eye on Gollum. She still did not trust him.

"Come," Frodo said. "You have guided us well and faithfully. This is the last stage. Bring us to the Black Gate and then I will not ask you to go further. Bring us to the Gate and you may go where you wish, only not our enemies."

_"That is not a good idea, to let him loose."_

"To the Gate, eh? To the Gate, master says. Yes, he says so. And good Sméagol does what he asks." Feywen didn't bother to let him finish and pushed him forward he squawked a little and then moved forward. Frodo kept up with him. Feywen held Sam back and leaned down to talk to him.

"Be careful with him, Sam. Should anything happen to me, Frodo will need you to keep Gollum off him so he may carry out the task. You have a part to play in this tale yet."

"Don't worry, Miss Feywen. I will do as you ask." Feywen nodded and they hurried to catch up to the others.

_"If something happens to me, keep them safe."_

_ "Do not worry, Elandili. They will be protected."_

* * *

**Thanks all for reading and please review. Also, I have posted a new story called Septa's Fate. It is The Hunger Games. Again, thanks for reading and please review**


	17. A New Way

**Thank to all who reviewed.**

**Payprklip: Your question will not be answered until much later.**

**SharNZ: Thank you for that info. I didn't know that about Glorfindel, but I don't that affects his age any. He is still wayyyyy older than Feywen.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR, only Feywen, Nardin, and Nardil and any other OCs I decide to make.**

**Enjoy. :D**

* * *

"Well, here we are! Here's the Gate, and it looks to me as if that's about as far as we are ever going to get. My word, but the Gaffer would have a thing or two to say if he saw me now! Often said I'd come to a bad end if I didn't watch my step, he did. Now I don't suppose I'll see the old fellow again. He'll miss his chance of '_I told 'ee so, Sam_'. More the pity. He could go on,"

"Hush, Samwise." A very irritated Feywen commanded in a hushed tone. The Hobbit tended to ramble. _"Naur, can you hear me?"_

_ "Faintly, Feywen. Are you outside the Gate?"_

_ "Yes. But it is very heavily guarded. Is there another way?"_ She soon got her answer from Gollum.

"No, no!" She heard Gollum say. "No use. We can't go further. Sméagol said so. He said: we'll go to the Gate, and then we'll see. And we do see. O yes, my precious, we do see. Sméagol knew Hobbits could not go this way. O yes, Sméagol knew."

"Then why did you bring us here?" Feywen commanded. "You know our errand."

"Master said so. Master says: bring us to the Gate. So good Sméagol does. Master said so, wise master."

"I did." Frodo said solemnly. "I said so because I purpose to enter Mordor and I know no other way. Therefore, I shall go this way. I do not ask anyone to go with me."

"You will not lose me easily, Frodo." Feywen said silently as Gollum began his protest.

"Don't take the Precious to Him! He'll eat us all if He gets it, eat all the world."

_"He is more under the control of the Ring than I thought." _Feywen commented as Gollum carried on. _"Kemen, is there another way into Mordor? The Gate will lead to a certain and quick meeting with Sauron which is not good for any of Middle Earth."_

_ "There is another way. It is dark and secret. It is near Minas Morgul."_

_ "Minas Morgul?"_

_ "Cirith Ungol to others. Its first name it Minas Ithil."_

_ "An ancient place now inhabited by The Nine and many Ocrs." Naur commented faintly._

_ "They are not a problem as long as I remain unseen. And if they do try to harm us, I can protect us."_

_ "Even against Him?"_

_ "Especially against Him."_ Feywen suddenly felt the chill associated with the Black Riders. She looked up and saw four Nazgûl above them. She kept herself hidden in the other realm, not wanting to reveal how close she was to their master.

"The Riders are about again, up in the air." Sam said in a horse whisper. "I saw them. Do you think they would see us? They were very high up. And if they are,"

"No, Sam," Feywen said, "they did not see us. If they had, we would not be sitting here now." They sat in silence again until they heard singing and shouting. Feywen heard it first and knew them to men. But whether it was to find and capture them, she was unsure. _"Did I speak too soon?"_She thought as she gripped Nardin, ready to fight. Frodo and Sam did the same. Gollum climbed up the hollow. It was a few minutes before he climbed down again.

"More Men going to Mordor. Dark faces."

"_Men of the South."_

_ "It is not wise to stay here any longer, Feywen."_

"Frodo, you must decide," Feywen said, interrupting Sam's rhyme. She was not in the mood.

"Well Sméagol, the third turn may turn the best. I will come with you.

"Good master, wise master, nice master!" Gollum cried with delight. Feywen felt sick. "Rest now, nice Hobbits, nice Elf, under the shadow of the stones, close under the stones! Rest and lie quiet till the Yellow Face goes away. Then we can go quickly. Soft and quick as shadows we must be."

* * *

She felt relief as Gollum disappeared to go find food suitable for a Hobbit. She watched Frodo out of the corner of her eye as he ate some and then slept. She had not slept much herself and she had good reason. She didn't trust Gollum. She turned away from Frodo and found Sam staring at her. "What?"

"You don't look well, Miss Feywen."

"And that matters to you, why?"

"You have sworn yourself to protecting Mr. Frodo. But I noticed you haven't slept much these past few days."

"Who can sleep with him running around?"

"My point, Miss Feywen, is that you should sleep a little. Don't worry, I'm wide awake. I insist."

"Fine." Feywen sighed. She knew there was no getting around this Hobbit. _"Don't let him be alone, please."_ She asked Kemen and Vilya.

Sam watched as Feywen settled into the fern and drew her cloak around her. If he didn't know where she was, Sam would never have guessed she was in the fern. He glanced at Frodo and noticed he was lying how he had after receiving his deadly wound. He watched him for a moment more and then went over to Gollum. The creature was chewing something. Next to him were three rabbits.

"Sméagol always helps. He has brought rabbits, nice rabbits. But master and Elf Woman have gone to sleep and perhaps Sam wants to sleep. Doesn't want rabbits now? Sméagol tried to help, but he can't catch things in a minute."

Sam, however, didn't object and took the rabbits before Gollum could. From his pack, he took his tinder box, two small shallow pans, a wooden spoon, a short two pronged fork, some skewers, and some salt. As he began to dress the rabbits, he thought. He was loath to leave Feywen and Frodo alone asleep, even for a few minutes. "Now Gollum, I've another job for you. Go and fill these pans with water and bring them back."

"Sméagol will fetch water, yes. But what does the Hobbit want all that water for? He has drunk. He has washed."

"Never you mind. If you can't guess, you'll soon find out. And the sooner you fetch the water, the sooner you'll learn. Don't you damage one of my pans or I'll carve you into mincemeat." Sam looked at Frodo again once Gollum had gone. He noticed how lean Frodo looked. "Too thin and drawn he is. Not right for a Hobbit. If I can get these coneys cooked, I'm going to wake him up." Sam set about gathering wood and making a fire. The commotion and the lighting of the fire woke Naur. She looked about and saw Feywen sleeping next to Frodo. She also saw Vilya and Kemen standing guard over them. They had taken the form of tall strong warriors, Kemen brown and Vilya silver. Naur knew that Alu was in the water, watching Gollum. Naur made a form of herself as a warrior and walked over to Vilya and Kemen.

"How goes it?" She asked with a voice that crackled like fire.

"Fair." Kemen answered, her voice pure as crystal. "Feywen is in a normal sleep for an Elf. Not that half sleep she can manage."

"It is still odd. Never thought I would ever see an Elandili."

"They are rare. No one would have guessed that Feywen's father would fall in love with a Mortal woman."

"But she was one of the old blood. She had blood of Númenor."

"Yes, and so does Feywen. But her blood can be considered Elven as she has chosen to be an Elf as Elrond has done." Vilya finally said in a whisper as was her voice. "Her brother is the last of them."

"Should he live, he will have children with Arwen and the blood will go on."

"It is fading."

"Stew the rabbits! Spoil beautiful meat Sméagol saved for you, poor hungry Sméagol! What for? What for, silly Hobbit? They are young, they are tender, they are nice. Eat them, eat them." The three Spirits turned and saw Gollum and Sam talking. He had apparently just gotten back. The Spirits turned back to each other as Alu walked up to them.

"If he ever puts his filthy paws in my pure home again, I shall drown him." She said. Her voice was like water flowing down a stream.

"Alu that could not be helped. The Hobbit would not leave Frodo and Feywen unguarded, as he believes them to be."

"Well he has gone now and all the better for it. Sometimes, he annoys me as much as he does Feywen, if not more." Vilya said. She and Kemen were the ones always with Feywen as they could find power all around her. Alu, they noticed, was slightly faded, being a little far from the stream.

"All we can do is watch and make sure that wretch does not bother the two."

* * *

_She opened her eyes and found herself beneath the trees of her childhood. She stretched her arms up and felt the grass. _"How is this possible?"_ She whispered. She last remembered being in a thicket with two Hobbits by the names of Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee. But the thought was quickly driven from her mind as she heard a very familiar laugh, one that she had longed to hear for many months now._

"You are awake, Melamin. Did you sleep well?"

"How long have I been?"

"A few hours. You do look better for it."

"What am I doing here?" _She asked, standing and allowing herself to be pulled into his arms._

"You, Daughter of Celebrant, have finally fallen into a normal sleep for Elves. I have been waiting for you. I miss you."

"I miss you to. I cannot wait for us to be married. Aragorn gave us his blessing."

"Did he now?"_ The surprise in Glorfindel's eyes was genuine. _"I was not expecting that."

"It was when we parted. He gave me this dagger." _She showed him. _"He made me promise to survive to give it back to him so he can give me away."

_Glorfindel smiled._ "I am glad. I know how important he is to you as your only family left." _They walked beneath the trees of the valley for what seemed like hours, talking of her journey and how things were at home. They planned their wedding for the Eve of Yule and their vows. Feywen was loath to leave, but knew the time must be drawing near that she would have to._

"I don't want to leave."

"I know, but you must. The Hobbits are gone."

"What do you mean gone?"

"They have been taken by Men of Gondor. You must track them."

"Amin mela lle."

"Amin mela lle"

* * *

**Sorry if it seems a little short. I didn't know what else to put in her dream. **

**Translation: Amin mela ll- I love you**

**Thanks for reading and please, pleaase, please review.**


	18. Men of Gondor

**Thank you all for all the wonderful reviews and enjoy.**

* * *

Feywen started out of her dream, slightly moving the fern she was hidden in. she could hear hushed voices, but she knew they had at least some minutes head start on her and they knew the land better than she did. _"Which way did they go?"_

_ "West as best we can determine." _Vilya answered. _"Kemen is with them. Naur is asleep and Alu is in the stream."_

_ "Where is Gollum?"_

_ "Hiding no doubt."_

_ "Or following Frodo. Who has taken him?"_

_ "Men of Gondor they seem. But it was hard to tell as they were cloaked in likeness to the Dúnedain of the North."_

_ "Ithilien Rangers. They will be hard to track."_ Feywen picked up her pack, which she had been using as a pillow and shouldered it and also placed her weapons in their respective places. She moved westward, skirting around a pool and crossed the stream. She didn't hear Alu and guessed she had gone after Frodo and Sam as well. Feywen and Vilya climbed the bank and disappeared into the woods beyond. Sparse sunlight shone through the canopy. It was enough to allow her to see Sam's tracks which were deeper than usual. She shook her head and smiled. "Clever Hobbit." She whispered and knew he had done this to help her. It also meant that the Rangers had not seen her, or they would have woken her and taken her with them. She most likely would have been bound as she had three deadly weapons on her whereas Sam and Frodo each only had a sword. Vilya surveyed the land around and found light footprints in the dirt, confirming Feywen's theory. But the whole company was before them and there was no need of concern of being seen. Not that she would be in Galadriel's cloak.

She found they had moved quicker than she had formally guessed. She did notice that the land was slowly sloping downwards the farther west they went. As she stopped to examine some of Sam's tracks, she noticed another set next to them and scowled. She had hoped he had run off and deserted them when the Rangers had appeared. "I guess it was too much to hope for." She muttered. She knew he wouldn't go anywhere near the Men. He would wait until the Hobbits had been freed or killed. She would not allow that to happen. She sighed and sat to eat. As she did, she fingered Aragorn's dagger. It had been left for him by his father, Arathorn, as an heirloom of their family. Feywen had been there when he had shown it to their mother, Gilraen, on one of his trips to Rivendell. She had never told Gilraen and it was a secret from Aragorn as well. The only ones who ever knew were the sons of Elrond, Elladan and Elohir, and they have long kept the secret.

She got up and continued following the trail that had been laid before her. She soon came to a point where the land sloped steeply and she could hear the roar of a water fall. She hid in the thin tree line, surveying the land. She looked at the falls as best she could from the sparse trees that were around. Farther west were the low lands and the Anduin. Below her, the stream she had been following had turned into the falls she attempted to look at. _"Kemen."_

_ "Follow the trail. Don't worry about Alu, she can handle the falls. She is there and says the Hobbits are safe."_ She stepped out of the sparse vegetation as the sun began to set.

"_Feywen!"_ Two voices called as everything went black. Kemen and Vilya watched as Feywen was struck in the back of the head by a Ranger. He prevented her from falling into the gorge and then turned her over to look at her face.

"This is no enemy I have ever seen before." He said.

"Look at her ears, Anborn." Said another, coming from the trees. "She is an Elf."

"She does not look as other Elf women." Anborn said. "Could she be a spy?"

The other shrugged. "Bind her hands." He said, taking Nardin, Nardil, and the arrows. "And put the blindfold on. We'll take her to the captain and he will judge."

* * *

She felt a soothing caress on the back of her head. She tried to touch the area and found her hands tied behind her. _"How do you feel?"_

_ "Fine, Kemen. What happened?"_

_ "I was about to lead you down the path after the Hobbits when you were attacked from behind. Vilya and I barely saw him. It was a harder way, but you are with the Hobbits. Unfortunately, you are being held as a spy."_

_ "Great. That's just great."_

"I know you are awake." A male voice interrupted her conversation. Feywen slowly opened her eyes and had to blink. Before her was a man with the likeness of Boromir.

_"They must be brothers."_

"I am Captain Faramir of Gondor. Who are you and what are you doing here?"

"Why am I tied as if I were a prisoner of war?"

"I will be the one asking the questions. What is your name?"

"You have given me yours, so I will give you mine. My name is Feywen. I am the Daughter of the House of Celebrant."

"I had wondered about your crest. Your cloak is similar to guests of mine, yet you do not have the same brooch as they. What is your business here?"

"Now it is my turn. Why am I tied?"

"I told you,"

"Yes, I know what you said. But you also did not hear me. I am the daughter of Celebrant, and his only living heir. I do believe I have the same rank as, if not higher than, you, Son of Denethor."

"How do you know me?"

"You resemble your brother whom I had the pleasure of traveling with in the short time before he died. Now, why am I bound like a criminal?"

"I believe you a spy. You were about to enter a place where it is death to enter without leave. Now, what is your business here?"

"When I came to the edge of your headquarters, I was in the middle of tracking my two companions, Hobbits, or Halflings if you will. I believe they are your guests. Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee are their names. Now, will you please untie me? I am no threat to you as long as you have not harmed the Hobbits."

"Answer me one last question, why do you travel with them?"

"I am honor bound to do so. I gave Gandalf my word that I would protect them should they split from the rest of our Company." Faramir cut the ropes tying her and she rubbed her wrists and then felt the back of her head. She winced as she felt the small bump. "What was I hit with?"

"A forearm most likely. The sentries didn't know if you were friend or foe and so did not kill you."

"Should I be counting myself lucky?"

"Very. Had they decided to kill you, you would not be here to tell the tale."

"I doubt that."

"May I inquire?"

"I have abilities that most Elves do not. Thank you." She said as Nardin, Nardil, the arrows, and Aragorn's dagger were given back to her.

"Captain," The two looked and saw another Ranger walking towards them. The two had a hushed conversation and then Faramir walked to two beds on the other side of the cave. Feywen recognized the small shapes as the Hobbits she sought. She put on her weapons as she walked over to them.

"I am sorry to rouse you from sleep, but will you come?"

"I will." She heard Frodo say. She followed after them. She heard Sam behind her and motioned him to come faster. He obeyed. They followed the Man and Hobbits along a black passage and then up a wet staircase and then through a turret stair.

_"What is wrong, Alu?"_

_ "That dratted Gollum. Do you wish me to drown him?"_

_ "No. Frodo trusts Faramir. If he was to see Gollum dead in the water, he would become weary of him. Besides, we still need Gollum to guide us to Mordor."_

_ "Very well."_ They had missed the words Faramir had just said, but that did not matter as she followed them again. She watched closely as Frodo and Faramir looked over the edge of the platform. She looked as well in time to see dark figure on the near bank which proceeded to dive into the pool and was lost to sight.

"Now, what would you say that is, Anborn? A squirrel, or a kingfisher? Are there black kingfishers in the night pools of Mirkwood?"

"'Tis not a bird, whatever else it be. It has four limbs and dives man wise. A pretty mastery of the craft it shows too. What is it at? Seeking a way up behind the Curtain to our hidings? It seems we are discovered at last. I have my bow here and I have posted other archers, nigh as good marksmen as myself, on either bank. We wait for your command to shoot, Captain."

"Shall we shoot?" Faramir asked Frodo. Feywen longed to answer for him and be rid of that miserable creature. She waited for Frodo.

"No! I beg you not to."

"You know then what this thing is? Come, now you have seen, tell me why it should be spared. In all our words together, you have not once spoke of you gangrel companion, among others." He shot a quick glance at Feywen. She scowled. "He could wait till he was caught and brought before me. I sent my keenest huntsman to seek him, but he slipped them and they had no sight of him, till now, save Anborn here, once at dusk yester evening. But now he has done worse trespass. His life is now forfeit."

"He does not know Men are concealed here. He is allured here by a mastering desire." Feywen coughed to suppress a snigger.

"He is lured here? Does he know the burden you carry?"

"Yes. He bore it himself for many years."

"He bore it?" Faramir paused. "Is he pursuing it?"

"Maybe, it is precious to him. But I did not speak of that."

"What then, does this creature seek?"

"Fish."

_ "And I wish he didn't." _Alu groaned. _"That damned creature soils my water whenever he jumps in."_

_ "Calm, Alu. All beings must eat and cannot help if they are as wretched as he." _Vilya whispered. _"The Ring made him how he is."_

_ "I am aware of that, Vilya."_

_ "Hush," _Feywen commanded. _"You have grown stronger, just as I have. If you are not careful, you will be heard if your voices become too loud."_

"Lead Frodo down, Anborn, and go softly. The thing has a nose and ears. Give me your bow."

* * *

Feywen listened to the interrogation from afar. She did not want to be anywhere near the creature. He hated her and the feeling was mutual. She did not want to hear his begging he was a nuisance and she would rather not have him around. She looked up as Gollum was led out of the recess. Anborn called to her that she was wanted within. She went.

"Frodo, I think you do very unwisely in this. I do not think you should go with this creature. It is wicked."

"Not altogether wicked." Frodo replied. Feywen bit her tongue.

"He will lead you to no good. If you will part with him, I will give him safe conduct and guidance to any point he names on the borders of Gondor."

"That will do no good." Feywen said before Frodo could speak. "You know Frodo's burden. Gollum will follow it. Besides, Frodo has given the creature his word."

"Then do not go to Cirith Ungol! He has told you less than he knows of that place."

"Where then, shall I go?" Frodo said. "Back to the Black Gate and deliver myself up to the guard? What do you know against this place that makes its name so dreadful?"

"That is where the Nine reside." Feywen answered, looking straight at Faramir. "They conquered Minas Ithil and there they have stayed. It is there that the one who stabbed you has his base." Frodo shivered.

"But where else will you direct me?"

Faramir sighed. "Rest then, while food is prepared for you all."

* * *

Feywen stood near the mouth of the cave as Faramir said parting words to the Hobbits. She was handed a stave and she thanked Faramir in Elven fashion. Then it was time for them to go. "Your guide must be blindfolded. But I release the three of you, Lady Celebrant, Frodo, and Samwise, from this if you wish."

At Gollum's displeasure to this, Frodo said: "Blindfold all four of us. Cover my eyes first so he my see that no harm is meant."

"I would gladly follow your command, and I will for you and your servant. However, I refuse to blind Lady Feywen."

"You are not the first." Feywen muttered under her breath. "Blindfold me as well. And do not be as stubborn as the Elves of Lothlórien. It will make Gollum more agreeable. Blind me after Frodo."

"Very well." Frodo and then Feywen were blindfolded and then they were lead out of the cave and up into the morning air. It seemed long before they finally heard Faramir's command to uncover their eyes. "Here is the last parting of our ways. If you will take my counsel, you will not turn eastward yet. Go straight on and have the cover of the woodlands." Feywen surveyed the land as Faramir talked to Frodo. It was best and she agreed with him. Finally, "Go with the good will of all good men!" and then he was gone.

* * *

**And so ends Feywen's encounter with men of Gondor for the time being. Thank you for reading and please review. :D**


	19. Cirith Ungol

**Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

"Haven't you had no sleep, Mr. Frodo?" She heard Sam say. "What's the time? Seems to be getting late."

"No, it isn't. But the day is getting darker instead of lighter: darker and darker. As far as I can tell, it isn't midday yet and you've only slept for about three hours"

_"Why haven't you slept, Feywen?"_

_ "I can't, Vilya. There is too much I must keep an eye for."_

_ "The King of Agmar."_

_ "Yes. He is here and he knows me. But he is occupied with other matters. But I am not going to take the chance."_

Feywen thought about her choices and everything that had led her to this moment. Aragorn had been right. Lórien had been her crossroads. It was there she could have chosen to stay and wait for everything to happen. But, if she had, she knew the Hobbits would have had a harder time destroying the Ring and may have not succeeded. She could tell Frodo was slowly falling under the sway of the Ring. He didn't show it, but she knew what thoughts were starting to consume his mind. And the closer they got to Mordor, the stronger they became. Finally, she turned back to look at the Hobbits and saw Frodo tossing and turning. He walked over to him.

"Oh, do let him sleep, Miss Feywen."

"Poika tuulo' 'kshapsae." She whispered, placing a hand on Frodo's brow. "Quel kaima, Frodo Baggins." Frodo calmed and Sam looked on in amazement.

"What did you do?"

"I healed his nightmares. Maybe he will wake more restful now."

"You can do that?" She nodded. Healing had been a talent she had discovered at her mother's knee and further developed by Elrond after she had died.

"Sam, I am going to try to sleep. Don't nod off." She barely registered his nod as she fell into a light sleep.

* * *

"Wake up, wake up! Wake up, sleepies!" Feywen jerked out of her half sleep at the hiss.

_"I am going to kill him."_

_ "Keep calm."_ Vilya and Kemen cautioned.

"Wake up, no time to lose. We must go, yes, we must go at once."

"Go now?" She heard Sam say. "What's you little game? It isn't time yet. It can't be tea-time even."

"Silly. We're not in decent places. Time's running short, yes, running fast. No time to lose. We must go. Wake up, Master, wake up." Before Feywen could stop him, he clawed at Frodo. Frodo, startled out of peaceful sleep, sat up and seized him by the arm. Gollum broke free and backed away. "They mustn't be silly. We must go. No time to lose!" Gollum said no more and when pressed, he only said that they had to go. Feywen stood and then helped Frodo up. A chill ran up her arm as he grabbed her hand and she pulled him up. She didn't let her concern show. She had never felt the chill come from Frodo.

Gollum led them stealthily closer to their doom. They moved without a sound, not even breaking a twig. They followed this path for close to an hour before Gollum turned them south and they began going towards the mountain again. It was not until they had seen the Crossroads did Gollum turn east and led them up a slope.

"Stop." Feywen hissed. The Hobbits looked at her. "What is the meaning of bringing us to the Southward Road, Gollum?"

"This is the only way. No paths beyond the road. No paths. We must to the Crossroads. But make haste! Be silent!" Feywen saw that there was no arguing with the creature and so came behind the Hobbits on the road, keeping Nardin loosed in his sheath. To Feywen, it seemed an eternity had passed before they were safely under the cover of trees again. She looked to the east and into the darkness. As the sun peaked into their clearing, Feywen noticed the head of a king on the ground. She smiled as the sun hit it and silver and gold star flowers adorned the king's brow and yellow stonecrop adorned his hair.

"Look, Sam and Feywen. Look! The king has a crown again!"

"Indeed he does." Feywen answered. "It is a sign of what is to come."

"They cannot conquer forever." Frodo said, breaking the happiness in her heart. At that same moment, the sun vanished as it dipped below the horizon and they were plunged into the black night.

* * *

Feywen looked at the stone city in a mixture of disgust and fear. Minas Morgul seemed to be watching her. She pressed her lips into a thin line, hating that they had to pass it. As she looked, she saw the topmost tower moving this way and that, searching for intruders. The four travelers stood there, watching until Gollum pulled at their cloaks. All too soon, they came to the bridge leading to the magnificent city. Feywen suddenly felt exposed in the other realm. She looked at Frodo, hoping that he would not be pulled towards it. She was the first to move when he started tottering towards the city. Sam and Gollum followed close behind her. She and Sam caught Frodo as he stumbled on the threshold of the bridge. Feywen put a hand to his brow and muttered quickly in the ancient Elvish she had been taught.

"Not that way! No not that way." Gollum hissed. Feywen and Sam pulled Frodo away from the bridge.

"Hold up, Mr. Frodo. Come back! Not that way. Gollum says not and for once I agree with him." Feywen felt Frodo touch her hand slightly as he passed a hand over his brow. Feywen could feel Frodo struggling with the will of the Ring to go to the city. She was pressing her own will into Frodo's mind as his own to fight it. It was a trick Galadriel had taught her during their stay in Lothlórien. She had hoped she would never had needed to use it. Feywen and Sam guided and supported a stumbling Frodo after Gollum who had disappeared into the gloom. They found a small gap near the bank and went through, the Hobbits and then Feywen. They kept up this dark road until they came to the top of a dark hump of bare rock.

"I must rest, Sam." Frodo said as he sat on the stone. "It's heavy on me, Sam lad, very heavy. I wonder how far I can carry it. Anyway, I must rest before we venture on to that." Frodo pointed to the way ahead. Feywen looked and saw a path as wide as a wide ledge. Gollum hurried back to them, shushing Frodo and trying to get Frodo to move. Frodo, however, would not move. Feywen knew his worry.

"Frodo, we cannot stay here. Too many eyes can see us, Elven cloaks or no. we must get higher and then you can sleep." She whispered softly. Frodo nodded and stood. However, at that moment, the rock beneath them quivered and the rumbling that rolled in the ground echoed in the mountains. Feywen turned sharply as a red flash shot into the sky from the east. And Minas Morgul answered, with a blue flame that shot into the sky. Then a screech they all knew too well. The Hobbits and Feywen flung themselves onto the ground and the Hobbits covered their ears. Feywen gritted her teeth and struggled to loose Nardin. Then it was over. Frodo and Feywen looked over the bank and watched as an army marched forth from the city. Then they saw him. Feywen finally managed to loose Nardin and none too soon. The Lord of the Nine was near them. He stopped when he reached the entrance of the bridge. She watched as the hooded and crowned head turned this way and that, searching for the powers he knew did not belong in his valley. Then she felt the Ring's will work in Frodo again. She worked her will again to strengthen Frodo's and helped him find the gift Galadriel had given him. Frodo bent his head and the Wraith king rode across the bridge.

* * *

"Sleep" Frodo said. "Yes, even here I can sleep."

"Sleep then, Master. Lay your head in my lap." Frodo did as he was told and was soon asleep. Sam sat up straight, looking out the entrance of their hideout.

"Miss Feywen?"

"Yes, Sam?" Feywen answered. She was standing by the entrance, keeping watch.

"What did you do to Mr. Frodo, at the bridge?"

"I was bringing him from the shadows."

"Is that all?"

"Yes." She turned to look at him. "Sleep, Sam. You need your strength just as much as Frodo."

"I think I will stay awake."

"As you will." She said and sat down next to them. She began manipulating the elements. She needed practice. She hadn't done much with them after meeting up with the Hobbits in Emyn Muil. She soon heard soft snoring and smiled. Sam had fallen asleep. His head was to the side and his hands were on Frodo's head and breast. Her eyes softened at the peace she saw in both of them. It was something she longed to have for herself. But while the war went on, no one was safe and she could not be at peace. She moved to a corner of the cave and continued with her practice. It was hours before Gollum came back. He didn't see her. She watched him and suddenly, as he touched Frodo, she didn't see a wretched creature. Instead, she saw what had stayed Bilbo's hand when he was young. She saw an old and weary Hobbit, a Hobbit who was shrunken by the years that had carried him far beyond his time, far beyond his friends and kin. She saw a starved pitiable thing and knew that she would only kill him if he tried to kill her or he begged her to. Frodo stirred and cried out in his sleep, waking Sam who got into a heated discussion with Gollum. Feywen sighed and stood. It was time to go again. Sam softly woke Frodo. As she readied herself, Frodo talked with Gollum. One word caught her attention and that of her friends.

"There's the _tunnel_ coming. Sméagol must go on. No rest. No food. Not yet."

* * *

Feywen blinked rapidly as her vision declined in the horrid smelling tunnel. She knew the Hobbits wouldn't be able to see at all. She found them and grabbed their hands, linking the three of them in the darkness. They followed Gollum who was not very far ahead. But their going was slow due to the lack of sight for the Hobbits and their numb senses otherwise. Then:

"There's more than one passage here." Sam whispered and it sounded like an echo to Feywen's ears. "It's as Orc like place as ever there could be." They kept to the main way and as they went along, the smell became worse. There was no way to tell how much time had passed before Frodo tugged on Feywen's arm as he nearly fell into a void. Feywen fought the urge to curl into her cloak and hide. Sam fell forwards. Frodo gripped their hands.

"Up!" He said. "It all comes from here. The stench and the peril. Now for it. Quick!" Kemen forced Feywen to her full height as Frodo pulled Sam to his feet. Together, they stumbled along. After six steps, they had finally passed and whatever hostile will had gripped them, released them. As they walked, Feywen did a head count and noticed their guide had gone missing.

"Which way has Gollum gone?" Sam panted as they came to a fork. "And why didn't he wait?"

"Sméagol!" Frodo cried. "Sméagol!"

Feywen looked at the paths and noticed one was blocked. "Go to the right." She said as the Hobbits groped and fumbled around. "The left is blocked."

"There's something worse than Gollum about." Sam said. Feywen was suddenly aware of the chill, far colder than that inflicted by the Ring. She drew Nardin and ushered the Hobbits forward. She spun as a gurgling, bubbling noise and a venomous hiss broke the silence. "It's a trap!" Feywen put herself in the middle of the path, blocking the Hobbits from view. She did not know what this evil was, but she would die before she let it get the Hobbits. "The Lady's gift!" Sam's voice was extremely loud in the stillness. "The star glass! A light to you in dark places, she said it was to be. The star glass!"

_"Star glass? Eärendil!"_ Light filled the cave. "Aiya Eärendil Elenion Anacalima!" She and Frodo yelled at once. Their voices together made the light strong. But the black creature of ancient evil did not heed the cry. Feywen knew it to be an ancient war cry that her grandfather had used. She felt the creature's malice upon her and Frodo. Then she saw the cluster of eyes and knew what she was facing. She did not tell the Hobbits, it would only weaken their hearts and they needed to be strong. _"Shelob. Eärendil help me._" She motioned the Hobbits back. They ran, but not far before Frodo called for them to stand.

"Galadriel!" She heard Frodo cry and Shelob stopped a moment in doubt. Before she could stop him, Frodo had drawn Sting and was walking toward Shelob. Feywen witnessed fear in Shelob's eyes and then she was gone.

"Master, master!" Sam cried. She didn't let him finish. Instead, Feywen ushered the Hobbits along, wanting to be out in the light before Shelob changed her mind and came after them. They felt a cool breeze blow into the tunnel and hurried along, longing for a roofless place. They soon found they way blocked by a gray mass. "Cobwebs! Is that all? Cobwebs! But what a spider. Have at 'em, down with 'em." Feywen refrained from answering Sam about the spider. She had known of Shelob, but she had never known _what_ she was. When Sam could not cut through the web with his own sword, Frodo handed Sam the Phial.

"Come Frodo." Feywen said, determined to get out. "Nardin and Sting will clear the way." They each slashed through the web and it split easily. Through the gap they could see through to the outside.

"The pass!" Frodo cried in delighted relief. "Run, run and we'll be through before anyone can stop us!" Feywen rushed after Frodo, foolish in seeing the outside. Then, the light from the Phial was gone and Feywen felt Shelob running after them.

"Look out!" She heard Sam yell and knew that he had seen her. She heard struggling and hissing that she knew well, she longed to help Sam, but her concern was Frodo. She felt Shelob race past her. Feywen ran faster. She saw Shelob raise her stinger. This was her chance. She dove under the massive spider and pushed Frodo out of the way. She barely heard the elements' cries as she felt the stinger go into her back, propelling her outside where she lay, paralyzed and unconscious.

* * *

**I hope you enjoyed that bit. It was very fun to write.**

**Translations:**

** Poika tuulo' 'kshapsae- Cure**

** Quel kaima- sleep well**

**Thank you all for reading and please review. :D**


	20. Samwise the Brave

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews. Enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the series, only OC's**

* * *

"Frodo! Miss Feywen! Frodo!" Sam yelled as he rushed up the path, cursing Gollum at the same time. If he had not been dealing with him, he could have kept up with Frodo and Feywen. As Sam rushed up the path, he saw Feywen and Frodo bound in cords from ankle to shoulder. The monster picked up Feywen and Frodo and half lifted and half dragged their bodies away. Sam didn't wonder what was to be done. Filled with loyalty and rage, he sprang forward with a yell, seized Frodo's sword and charged the monster. His yell brought it out of its gloating over the Elf and the other creature. Sam stabbed its foot and hid beneath its belly. He slashed its thick belly making a gash that frothed with poison. It drove its bulk down upon Sam. The Hobbit knelt and held the Elven sword upward and the monster impaled itself upon Sting by its own will. In sudden pain, the monster wrenched itself off the sword and jumped backwards.

Sam had fallen to his knees by Frodo and Feywen. He was dimly aware of their faces through the mist that clouded his eyes. He mastered himself and looked up, seeing the monster only a few paces away. As Sam and the creature eyed each other, Sam fumbled at his breast and found the Phial of Galadriel. "Galadriel!" He called faintly. Then he heard it, the voices of Elves and their crying as they walked under the stars near the Shire. He even thought he heard Feywen's voice when they had been in Rivendell. "Gilthoniel A Elbereth!" Sam cried in a stronger voice. "A Elbereth Gilthoniel o menel palan-diriel, le nallon sí di'nguruthos! A tiro nin, Fanuilos!" Kemen and Vilya looked at the Hobbit in complete shock and wonder. It had been many, many generations since they had heard those words spoken. It was an ancient battle cry of the Elves. "Now come you filth! You've hurt my master and a High Elf, you brute, and you'll pay for it. We're going on. But we'll settle with you first. Come on and taste it again." The phial blazed to life and flamed like a star from the heavens.

The light penetrated the monster's wounded eye and then spread. It fell back as Sam advanced. Finally, the monster cowed in defeat and made a hurried retreat from Sam and the light he held. Weary, Sam fell to the ground and crawled back to Feywen and Frodo. "Master, dear Master and Miss Feywen to." Sam quickly cut away the cords that bound them and laid his head on their breasts trying to find some sign of life, but only found cold bodies. "Mr. Frodo, Miss Feywen. Don't leave me here alone! Don't go where I can't follow, Mr. Frodo. Wake up, please." When neither moved, anger surged over him and he ran about their bodies, sword swinging. Kemen and Vilya only watched Feywen, hoping she would wake

_"What do we do, Kemen? Is she really dead?"_

_ "I don't know, Vilya. There is evil at work here and there is not much we can do except, if Sam takes the Ring, go with him to Mount Doom."_ They looked at Sam has he covered himself and let himself go into the night that entered his heart. Vilya stood and walked to Feywen and Frodo and put a hand to their mouths, hoping their breaths would blow them away. Nothing happened.

_ "Come on, Feywen. Rise, Daughter of Celebrant!" _Vilya yelled. Sam stirred, having heard her. Vilya didn't notice and only focused on Feywen. Tears threatened her eyes and then Kemen was there. They kneeled next to the two prone forms.

* * *

"What can I do? Not leave Mr. Frodo and Miss Feywen dead, unburied on the top of the mountains, and go home? Or go on? Go on?" Vilya and Kemen looked at him. "Go on? Is that what I've got to do? And leave them?" Sam began to weep. He composed himself and went to their bodies. He noticed that Feywen's sword was not in its sheath and found it near the entrance of the cave. He retrieved it and placed it in its sheath. He folded her cold hands on her breast and wrapped her cloak about her laying her bow and quiver on one side and her staff on the other. Then he did the same to Frodo. "If I am going on, then I must take you sword, Mr. Frodo. I'll put this one to lie by you. And you've got your beautiful mithril coat. I'll need to borrow your star glass just a while longer. I've got to go on." But he couldn't let go of Frodo's hand. He sat there, thinking about his choices. He could go home or go after Gollum. He didn't notice two forms had appeared by Feywen's body and that they were looking at him. "What am I to do?"

"You go on." Vilya said, startling the Hobbit slightly. "You see this task through."

"What? Me, alone, go to the Crack of Doom and all?" He shook, but his resolve grew.

"You won't be alone. Feywen promised to protect the Ring Bearer. Her task is ours and so, if you do take up the task, we take up hers."

"_Me_ take the Ring from _him_? The Council gave it to him."

"And the Council gave him companions so that the errand should not fail." Kemen said. "And you are the last of all the Company. The errand must not fail."

"I wish I wasn't the last." Sam groaned. "I wish old Gandalf was here, or somebody. Why am I left all alone to make up my mind?"

"Samwise Gamgee," Sam looked up at the Elementals. "You have been put forward. Frodo and Bilbo did not choose themselves to be Bearers."

"If they're found here, and that Thing's on him, the Enemy will get it. And that's the end of all of us. The war's begun and more than likely, things are all going the Enemy's way. No chance to go back with It and get advice and permission. It's sit here till they come and kill me and gets It or take It and go."

"What is your choice?" Vilya whispered.

"Take It." Sam stooped and undid the clasp and, kissing Frodo's head as he did so, took the Ring. "Good-bye, Master. Forgive your Sam. And you, Miss Feywen. He'll come back to this spot when the job is done, if he manages it. And then he'll not leave you again. Rest you quiet until I come and my no foul creatures come anguish you."

"Sam, do us a favor." Vilya said. Sam looked at her. "Take Nardin, Nardil, and the arrows and the dagger. Should you survive this task, you need to do as one Elven soldier did long ago. You need to take these weapons to the Lady and the dagger to her brother."

"Why?"

"So no one will forget the sacrifice of this family." Kemen said. Sam didn't question further. He took the dagger and put it on his belt and then placed Nardin, Nardil, and the arrows on his back. Then he placed the chain around his neck and his head drooped. But a new strength helped him hold his head high. Still, he waited, wondering if he had done right. Vilya and Kemen took him by the hand and lead him to the cliff. As they reached the Cleft, the three of them looked back. They thought they could see the lifeless bodies of their friends, illuminated by some otherworldly light. They turned to face forward again and began to walk. Vilya and Kemen disappeared, but Sam still felt them near at hand, ready to help him. Sam walked forward, seemingly alone. As he was about to head down, he heard Orc voices coming from before and behind him. He looked about to find some way to save himself and the Ring. Before Vilya and Kemen could stop him, he put it on.

Sam looked about him and seeing only gray. His hearing had been sharpened. He looked back towards Frodo and Feywen and thought he could see a faint white glow coming from where Feywen lay. The three of them listened and then: "Spies! Spies!" The words tore Sam from his cowering. They had seen Feywen and his master. No longer bothering with the Quest, he hurried back down the steps, Vilya and Kemen on his heels. He muttered to himself. Vilya went on ahead and pulled Naur from the flames of their torches.

"Help me protect Feywen and Frodo."

"What happened?"

"You will see soon enough." The two elementals stopped when they saw the Orcs surrounding the two bodies. With much hooting and laughing, the two bodies were hoisted into the air. Naur jumped back into the torches, determined to stay with Feywen and make sure the vile creatures would not desecrate her body.

"Now off!" A voice called. "The quick way. Back to the Undergate! She'll not trouble us tonight by all the signs."

Sam sprang after them. Though he was weary, he pressed on. He would not let the filth defile the bodies of the two. He slowly caught up to the two captains. "Can't you stop your rabble making such a racket, Shagrat? We don't want Shelob on us."

"Go on, Gorbag." Sam listened to their talking while he slowly caught up. Then he listened with interest.

"By all the signs, Captain Shagrat, I'd say there's a large warrior loose. Another Elf most likely with the she-Elf's sword."

"I'm going to deal with one thing at a time. When I've had a look at the Elf and the other fellow, then I'll worry about the other.

"My guess, you won't find much on either of them. Lugbúrz wants them safe and whole."

"But they're only carrion now."

"You fool," they heard Shagrat snarl. "Is that all you know of her Ladyship? When she binds with cords, she's after meat. She doesn't eat dead meat nor suck cold blood. These two aren't dead!" The three of them looked at each other in shock. They were not dead!

_"Oh, Kemen. I fear we have just killed her." _Vilya said, ignoring the rest of what the Orcs were saying and Sam's muttering.

_ "Don't say that, Vilya. Naur is with her and Feywen knows how to fight well enough without a weapon."_ The two Elementals followed Sam quickly as he ran up the passage. They saw a great door and hurried forward. The doors clanged shut. Sam threw himself against them and all as black.

* * *

"Come on you miserable sluggard!" Sam cried to himself, trying to gain the courage to enter the hideous tower where Frodo and Feywen were being held. "Now for it." Vilya and Kemen watched him as he drew Sting and ran toward the open gate, and them. He was stopped suddenly, as if one of Shelob's webs blocked his path. He looked around and then at the two watchers. The great figures were seated on thrones of black stone and each had three bodies with three heads facing in all directions. He shivered as he felt that they were aware of him, an enemy. Sam tried again, hardening his will only to be repulsed again. He drew out the phial of Galadriel and held it up. As he did so, he felt the will of the watchers waver and crumble. He sprang past them to the two Elementals. The three felt the vigilance of the watchers renewed and heard a cry come from the stones. "Well come on somebody!" Sam challenged. "Tell Captain Shagrat that the great Elf Warrior has called!" No one answered and the three of them walked forward. None of them missed Sting glittering blue in Sam's hand.

Vilya's eyes widened in disbelief as she took in the scene. The dark courtyard was strewn with Orc bodies, the very same Orcs that had taken Frodo and Feywen captive. Sam decided to check the highest turret based on what he heard from the captains. The prisoners were valuable, Frodo more so than Feywen. But Feywen was an Elf and Elves like her could be turned into a servant of the Enemy with the right dark magic. As he walked, Sam began to feel terror. All about him was silence. He wished for a small fight. As he walked down the passage, he forced himself to think of Feywen and Frodo, mostly Frodo.

Kemen prepared to fight as they heard the shriek of an Orc above them. Moments later, the Orc was six paces from them. It did not see the Elementals. Nor did it see a frightened Hobbit. Instead, it saw a silent shape holding a glowing sword and clutching at something at its breast. The Orc stood there for a moment and then fled back up the stairs it had come down. With a cry, Sam followed the Orc up the steps, quickly falling behind. Kemen had gone to scout ahead. Vilya and Sam hurried upward. It wasn't long before they heard voices and found themselves at the top of the highest tier. They looked about the open space. They could see across the plain of Mordor. They stood near the door. After a few moments, the Orc they had seen in the courtyard ran out the door, followed by Shagrat.

_"Let them kill each other." _Naur suddenly said. _"I have news."_

_ "What is it?"_

_ "Feywen is alive. They did not take her things as they did Frodo. Everything of worth on her was taken by Sam. Follow me, I will take you to her._"

_ "Come, Sam." _Vilya said. _"Our friends are near."_

As they entered the room, they saw a glow coming from the right. Naur led them that way. They began to climb the steps. Sam walked softly, expecting to be throttled from behind. When they reached the passage at the top of the stair, they only found two locked doors. After muttering to himself, Sam hurried back down to the lower story and tried a different door. It was locked. Feeling defeated, Sam sat on the step and the torch went out and Naur was gone. In the darkness, Sam began to sing. It was a simple tune and he made his own words for it.

"In western lands beneath the Sun the flowers my rise in Spring, the trees may bud, the waters run, the merry finches sing.

Or there maybe 'tis cloudless night and swaying beeches bear the Elven stars as jewels white amid their branching hair."

He finished this verse and then began another, his voice stronger. He stopped short as he thought he heard another voice answering him. Then they heard footsteps and an Orc voice. There was a pause and then the Orc spoke again. Sam and Vilya and Kemen watched as the small Orc walked through the doorway carrying a ladder. The Orc climbed up the ladder. The Orc spoke and then there was the crack of a whip.

"Leave him be!" They heard Feywen call.

"Shut it, Elf. Or you'll taste this to." The whip cracked again and Sam and the Elementals hurried up the ladder. They saw a shape huddled on the floor beneath the window. The Elementals saw Feywen chained to a wall on the far side. She watched as Sam sprang up from the floor and at the Orc who had by now returned to Frodo. Sam cut the Orc's whip hand from its arm. Sam fell backwards with a wide swing. The Orc fell from the ladder.

* * *

**Hope I did alright with this chapter. I had to follow the book a lot for this one. Thanks for reading and please review.**


	21. Mordor

**Hi all, sorry that it is late. Had a lot to do. Hope you enjoy**

**Disclaimer: I do not own _The Lord of the__ Rings_**

* * *

She looked up at his groan. _"Frodo's awake._" She shifted slightly as her back throbbed in pain from Shelob's sting. _"Where are Vilya and Kemen and Naur? Naur!"_

_ "I am here, Feywen. Do not speak to Frodo, there are Orcs about._"

"_They are gone."_ Feywen answered. "Frodo." She rasped.

"Feywen, what has happened? I last remember being pushed and then something struck me."

"I pushed you out of Shelob's attack. You were supposed to have hidden. But she got you as well. From what I can tell, they took your things as well as Nardin, Nardil, Aragorn's dagger, and my arrows." She hung her head and they stayed silent. They knew the meaning of her words. The Orcs had the Ring. They had failed. _"But where is Sam?"_ Then she remembered. Sam had been fighting with Gollum in the tunnel. She wondered, if she had turned to help Sam, would she be in this position with Frodo? Would even Frodo be in this position? She knew Shelob and how she worked. Glorfindel had told her of the great spider. She, Sam, and Frodo could have hidden until Frodo woke. She chuckled to herself.

_"What is so funny, Feywen?"_

_ "Do you remember what I saw in the Mirror?"_

_ "Aye. The dungeon. You avoided that."_

_ "No I didn't. I never saw the second dungeon. I only saw Saruman's, not Sauron's. One or the other it seems."_

_ "Yes, but you can escape from here."_

_ "What for? The Orcs have the Ring. Soon, it will have returned to Its master and that is the end of everything we know and love."_

_ "Feywen, don't give up."_

_ "Naur, do me a favor."_

_ "Anything." _Naur said in defeat.

_"Don't let them change me into a servant of Sauron. Kill me before that happens. And Frodo to, if he isn't killed before then. Please?"_

_ "I promise."_ Feywen fell asleep.

* * *

"Leave him be!" Feywen yelled at the Orc.

"Shut it, Elf. Or you'll taste this to." The whip cracked across her arms. But she didn't cry out. She would gladly take any beating for the poor Hobbit. Then, she saw Sam's head pop out of the floor. She watched as Sam sprang up from the floor and at the Orc who had by now returned to Frodo. Sam cut the Orc's whip hand from its arm. Sam fell backwards with a wide swing. The Orc fell from the ladder. She watched the hole, waiting for the Orc to come back up. It didn't.

_"Feywen!" _Two voices called. She smiled weakly. _"Are you alright?"_

_ "I am fine. Get these chains off me. What happened?"_

_ "We thought you were dead, both of you. Then the Orcs came and took your bodies. We and Sam followed and learned that you were not dead. And so we came to rescue you. When we got to the tower, most of the Orcs had killed each other. This one must have been the last."_ Feywen's hands fell into her lap and she leaned against the wall.

_"Gollum?"_

_ "We don't know."_ Feywen nodded and walked over to the two Hobbits.

"They've taken everything, Sam." Frodo was saying. "Everything I had. Do you understand? _Everything_!" Frodo cowered on the floor and Feywen knelt next to him. "The quest has failed, Sam. Even if we get out of here, we can't escape. Only Elves can escape. Away out of Middle Earth, far over the Sea. If even that is wide enough to keep the Shadow out."

"No, not everything, Mr. Frodo. And it hasn't failed, not yet." Feywen looked at him sharply. "I took it, begging your pardon. And I've kept it safe. It's around my neck now and a terrible burden it is too."

_"What is the meaning of this?" _Feywen asked Kemen and Vilya harshly while Sam fumbled for the Ring and its chain.

_"The quest had to go on. We thought you were dead."_

_ "You, who have been alive since the beginning of time and know of Shelob and her ways, thought I was dead and told Sam to take the Ring of power to Mount Doom by _himself?"

_ "We were with him."_

"You've got it?" Frodo asked. Sam, you're a marvel." Feywen looked up as Frodo's voice changed. "Give it to me!" Frodo suddenly had regained his strength and was standing before Sam. "Give it to me at once! You can't have it!"

"All right, Mr. Frodo." Sam passed the chain over his head. "Here it is. But you're in the land of Mordor now, sir. And when you get out, you'll see the Fiery Mountain and all. You'll find the Ring very dangerous now and very hard to bear. If it's too hard a job, I could share it with you, maybe?"

"No! No!" Frodo cried and snatched the Ring. Feywen got to her feet quickly. "No you won't, you thief!"

"Frodo!" Feywen's voice echoed as she called Frodo back to them. Sam, too hurt by Frodo's words, did not notice her change. She suddenly felt drained as Frodo spoke to Sam, back to normal. She sat against the wall. She looked at the two Hobbits and noticed rather large weapons on Sam's back. "Sam, did you also take my things?" She asked of him.

"I did, Miss Feywen. Your sword, bow, the arrows, and a dagger." Sam first handed her the dagger which she placed on the floor beside her. He then unbuckled her belt from around his chest and handed it to her. She buckled on her belt while Sam slipped the bow and quiver over his head and handed them to her. She placed the dagger on her belt and then placed Nardil back in the quiver and slipped the quiver over her head.

"That's better."

"I will be back." Sam disappeared down the ladder which Frodo pulled up. Feywen stood and practiced with Nardin, getting her strength back. Sam came back some time later with Orc armor. Frodo dressed in the foul things. Then Sam got ready. When it was time to go, they looked at Feywen, who by now had sheathed Nardin. "I brought some pieces for you too, Miss Feywen."

"That will not be necessary, Sam. But thank you. I will be fine in the cloak from Galadriel. No Orc will see me." The Hobbits nodded and descended down the ladder. She followed them. She didn't relight the torches. It was better if it was dark. She considered the weight of her pack. She was surprised the Orcs had not touched the lembas as they had Frodo's. All her loaves were still intact and so was her water bottle. The Hobbits picked up two shields to complete their disguises. Feywen was a silent, hooded figure, seen only as a shadow. They climbed down the stair and through the courtyard and dead bodies. They stopped before they reached the archway that was the gate to the tower. Feywen had the strength to fight the will of the Watchers. But Frodo did not. She helped support Frodo as Sam drew out the phial and it shone brightly.

"Gilthoniel, a Elbereth!" Sam cried.

"Aiya elenion anacalima!" Feywen and Frodo said together. The three of them felt the will of the Watchers broken. Feywen hurried through, followed by the Hobbits. She pulled them forward as the keystone of the arch fell followed by the rest of the wall. A bell clanged and the Watchers wailed. Feywen gripped Nardin as it was answered by a Nazgûl far above. Without a second thought, she drew Nardin as Sam hid the phial. They ran down the road, the Hobbits leading the way, Feywen and Vilya ready to fight. Soon, they were out of sight of the Tower. Feywen looked back at the Tower and her blood chilled. She saw the Nazgûl perched on the wall next to the gate. It seemed to be listening to it. Then it sent out its cry. They had to move before the hunt began. The Hobbits had thought the same and they hurried down along the road. She was hidden, but the Hobbits were in view of the Tower for a moment.

Feywen barely listened to the Hobbits as they reached a way meeting. She kept looking at the Tower. She ushered them over the bridge. They had almost reached the edge when they heard the bell and cry. They looked at the Tower and then at the road in front of them. "Quick, Sam and Feywen! Over we go." Feywen let go and dropped to the ground below, landing on her feet, the bridge about six or seven feet above her head. The Hobbits, however, landed in a tangle of thorny bushes of which she had managed to land in a clear spot. Feywen still had Nardin in hand and began to cut a path for the Hobbits. They followed, pulling out thorns as they went.

* * *

Feywen looked toward the south in silence. They had seen no Orcs since they had escaped the Tower. Neither had a Nazgûl appeared again. They had hidden once from one, but they had never seen it. There was light coming from there. She could feel a breeze as a wind blew back the billowing black clouds of Mordor. Hope kindled in her heart.

"Look at it, Mr. Frodo and Miss Feywen. Look at it! The wind's changed. Something's happening. He's not having it all his own way. His darkness is breaking up out in the world there. I wish I could see what was going on." Feywen didn't say it, but she felt the same. She placed a gentle hand on Aragorn's dagger, praying that he was safe. She watched in wonder and amazement as a black speck shot toward them from the West and then disappeared into the dark canopy above. Her hope grew as they heard a long shrill cry. No longer did it hold fear for them. This cry held fear for the Dark Tower. "Miss Feywen, what was that thing?"

"That was the shade of the King of Agmar, Lord of the Ringwraiths. He has been killed, as was foretold many generations ago." She answered, still in awe that he was defeated. "_Maybe there is some hope after all."_

_ "There is always hope as long as there is good in the world."_ Vilya said softly to Feywen alone. Feywen didn't respond and ate her lembas while standing, keeping a careful eye on the land around them. When it was time, Feywen followed wordlessly as the Hobbits chose to take a path used often. They needed speed. Feywen refused to let herself be caught off guard. She didn't tell the Hobbits, but she had a feeling that Gollum may be about. With his stealth, it would be easy for him to sneak up on them in the dim light.

* * *

_"__Feywen!"_

_ "Alu?"_ She asked as she and the Hobbits stopped. She could hear the falling of water. They hurried forward and found a small stream from a rain.

"Let me drink first, Mr. Frodo and Miss Feywen."

"There's room enough." Feywen said.

"I didn't mean that. I mean if it's poisonous or something that will show its badness quick. Better me than you two."

Feywen laughed, halting Frodo's words. "The water is safe. Else Alu would not be resting in it and drawing her power from it. Let us drink, but be careful, it is cold." Feywen stooped with the Hobbits and drank her fill, ignoring the bitter and oily taste. Once they had drunk, Feywen and Sam refilled their water bottles and the group continued on, Alu joining Kemen and Vilya beside Feywen.

* * *

**And they have entered Mordor. I am planning at least three more chapters to this story. THanks for reading and please review.**


	22. To Mount Doom

**Hi all, the crazyness has died down and i can update without being late for the time being. hope you enjoy and please review.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Feywen**

* * *

"Now, you go to sleep first, Mr. Frodo. It's getting dark again. I reckon this day is nearly over." Frodo didn't argue and was soon asleep. Feywen watched the two for a small time, pretending to be asleep herself. When Sam crawled out of their hiding place, she followed. The land was silent and she could not detect any voice or foot coming near them. She looked at the sky and small hope kindled in her heart when she saw a white star, twinkling in the deep night above them. She placed a hand on his shoulder, making him jump.

"You should sleep, Sam." She said.

"And you, Miss Feywen."

"I can't. Being in this place troubles me to my core. I will not be able to sleep easy until we are away from it. Go, Sam, sleep with your master." Sam looked at the star and then nodded and crawled back into the brambles. Feywen stood out on the path alone, a shadow in the deepening night. She stood there the whole time the Hobbits slept. Kemen and Vilya watched her, worried that her hope was failing. They did not speak, knowing she wanted to be alone with her thoughts. _"Why did I come?"_ She asked herself again, already knowing the answer. She was beginning to feel the power of the Ring try to ensnare her. She was afraid. Ever since she had woken in Mordor, the chill had seeped into her blood and into her bones and it deepened with every step closer to Mount Doom. _"Is it because of the Ring? Or is something else there?"_ Her thoughts turned back to the Ring. _"All this time I have traveled with them, and it picks now to trouble me. Why? Oh, Frodo, you need to be strong. I cannot be strong for the both of us. The Fate of the Ring is tied to my presence. What does that mean? Do you know, Frodo? Does E__ä__rendil even know why I must be here with you at the end?"_ She sighed and crawled back into the brambles as the Hobbits woke. They ate little and drank even less water before continuing on their way.

They wandered around for hours before they found a place where they could climb out of the valley they were in. What they met was not much better. They found themselves on a cleft between two crags and were at the last fence of Mordor. The plains of Gorgoroth spread out below them. Feywen looked ahead, at least forty miles. The Hobbits did the same and their eyes fell on Mount Doom. Feywen stood in awe and looked at the tower that housed the eye. Sauron was brooding over tidings her had received. She couldn't tell what he was brooding over, just that he was which meant that he had blinded himself to all that moved for the time being.

"I don't like the look of things at all." Sam's voice called her from her thoughts. "Pretty hopeless, I call it. Saving that where there's such a lot of folk there must be wells or water, not to mention food. And these are Men not Orcs, or my eyes are all wrong." Feywen looked down onto the plains and saw a great army of Men. Doubt entered her heart again.

_"How are we going to get to Mount Doom now? We can't get across the plains with all these Men."_

"There's no way down that I can see. And we couldn't cross all that open country crawling with enemies, even if we did get down." Sam continued, voicing her thoughts.

"Still, we have to try." Frodo replied. "It's no worse than I expected. I never hoped to get across. I can't see any hope of it now. But I've still got to do the best I can. At present, that is to avoid being captured as long as possible. So we must go northwards and see what it is like where the open plain is narrower."

"Most likely will only find that our enemies will packed even tighter." Feywen said. Only Alu sensed the despair in her voice. She didn't comment on it as they continued on. But it concerned her.

"_Does this mean that she is losing hope that they will succeed? She has always been the one to look on the brighter side of things."_ They walked on in silence, forced to walk in the ravine again since the path along the crest of the Morgai was scored with deep ghylls. After at least a mile, they saw an Orc-hold. Feywen drew her hood and kept a ready hand on Nardin. They crept by cautiously, not drawing an easy breath until they could no longer see it. It didn't last long. Feywen pushed the Hobbits into the thick bushes and then sat next to them with her knees to her chest and the cloak of Lórien wrapped tight 'round her. She had no sooner hidden when two Orcs came into view; one small and black skinned with wide nostrils and armed with a horn bow. He was accompanied by a fighting Orc that bore the token of Sauron. He had bow and a spear.

"Nar! I'm going home." The smaller snarled, stopping twenty paces from where the trio was hidden. "No good wearing out my nose on stones any more. There's not a trace left, I say. I've lost the scent through giving way to you. It went up into the hills, not along the valley."

"Not much use, are you, you little snufflers. I reckon eyes are better than your snotty noses."

"Then what have you seen with them? You don't even know what you are looking for."

"Whose blame is that? Not mine. That come from Higher Up. first they say a great Elf in bright armor, then it's a sort of small Dwarf-man, then it must be a pack of rebel Uruk-hai, or maybe it's all the lot together."

"They've lost their heads, that's what it is. And some of the bosses are going to lose their skins to if what I hear is true. Tower raided, hundreds of your lads done in, and the prisoners got away. If that's the way you fighters go on, small wonder there's bad news from battles."

"Who says there's bad news?"

"Who says there isn't?"

"The rebel talk and I'll stick you if you don't shut it."

"What's the black sneak got to do with it all?" The tracker said, changing the subject. "That gobbler with the flapping hands?"

"I don't know. Nothing maybe. But he's up to no good, nosing around. Curse him! No sooner had he slipped us and run off than word came he's wanted alive and wanted quick."

"Well, I hope they get him and put him through it. He messed up the scent back there, pinching that cast off mail shirt that he found and paddling all round the place before I could get there."

"It saved his life anyhow. Why, before I knew he was wanted, I shot him as neat as neat, at fifty paces right in the back. But he ran on."

"You missed him. First you shoot wild and then you run too slow and then you send for the poor trackers. I've had enough of you." The tracker started to walk off.

"You come back or I'll report you!"

"To who? Shagrat's not captain anymore."

"I'll give your name and number to the Nazgûl. One of _them's_ in charge at the Tower now." The tracker stopped.

"You cursed peaching sneakthief! You can't do your job and you can't even stick by your own folk. Go to your filthy Shriekers, and my they freeze the flesh off you. If the enemy doesn't get them first. They've done in Number One, I've heard, and I hope it's true." They disappeared beyond the rock and across the valley. Feywen listened to the Hobbits' whispers as the darkness grew. She listened with interest as Sam recounted what had happened between him and Gollum while she had been attempting to save Frodo from Shelob.

"Well, I suppose we must be going on again." Frodo said, stepping from the bush. "I wonder how long it will be before we really are caught and all the toiling and slinking will be over and in vein. It's dark and we cannot use the Lady's glass. Keep it safe for me, Sam. I have nowhere to keep it except in my hand and I shall need both hands in the blind night. But Sting I give to you. I have an Orc blade, but I do not think it will be my part to strike any blow again." Feywen stood as Sam crawled from the bush.

_"He is changed."_ She commented dryly. Neither Vilya nor Alu answered. Kemen had gone to scout ahead.

* * *

"Well, here goes, Master. I'll leave you for a bit and trust to luck. Water we must have or we'll get no further. But worry not. Miss Feywen is here to keep an eye on things."

Feywen watched Sam leave and sent Alu to help him. She was left alone with her thoughts. They had grown darker with each passing day and she got colder as well. Again, she questioned why she had listened to Gandalf. Aragorn was right. She was following Frodo to her death. She should have stayed in Lórien. But pride and her loyalty did not let her and so she had followed the Company out of the Golden Wood and down to Parth Galen. She had had one last chance to turn back. But by then, more than her word made her follow Frodo and Sam. She knew that the Ring would not be destroyed unless she was there to call Frodo back from the Land of Shadow. She was thrown out of her thoughts when she heard pebbles clatter down the rock. She looked up and saw Gollum. She drew Nardin partway, the steel making a small rasp as she did so. Gollum looked at her and then towards where Sam had gone and then disappeared.

_"I should have shot him."_ She mused. _"Would have given us one less thing to worry about."_

_ "Sleep, Feywen."_ Vilya said kindly. _"We will watch for you."_ Vilya and Kemen took form, unseen by Frodo who now kept watch. _"She is beginning to lose hope."_

_ "She is questioning herself. But it is not her. It is the Ring. It has power in this foul land."_ Kemen responded bitterly. _"She cannot lose hope. If she does, then the Quest will fail."_

_ "It will only fail when there is no hope left." _Vilya defended.

* * *

_She looked at the trees above her. It was peaceful, but it was a peace that would not last. She knew that the closer they got to Mount Doom, the more Frodo fell under the control of the Ring. She didn't know how to save him._

"Why do you let dark thoughts trouble your mind, Melamin?"

"Are they dark?" _She responded bitterly and did not rise to meet him. He sat down next to her. _"Aragorn was right. I am following Frodo to my death. I won't be returning to you. And I will not be returning to him. I am trapped in Mordor. Frodo falls deeper under its control everyday."

"I cannot believe what I am hearing from you, Melamin." _She huffed. _"My wife-to-be would never talk like this. Not even in her darkest hour."_ He took her left hand and pulled her into a sitting position. _"Where is the woman I fell in love with?"

"She is weary and more than likely going to die with two Hobbits in the Forsaken Land." _She answered. Glorfindel stood and pulled her up with him._

"Listen to yourself. This is not you. Do not let the Ring control you! If you must be controlled, be controlled by this!" _He faced her left hand toward her and his mother's ring shone brightly on her finger._ "Do not lose hope. If you do, then I have to as well. Amin mela lle."

* * *

"I feared it, Sam. We have trusted to luck and it has failed us. We are trapped at last." He sank to the ground beneath the wall of rock. Sam sat next to him.

"Seems so." He said. "Well, we can but wait and see." Feywen sat next to Frodo, a shadow against the wall. He mind flashed back to her dream as she fingered her engagement ring. She had thought the Orcs had taken it and so had forgotten about it. She watched from her hood, a new fire in her eyes, as the Orcs hurried down the path. She held her breath, hoping that the Orcs would pass them by. It was almost so. Half the line had gone by when one of the slave drivers saw the two Hobbits.

"Hi, you! Get up!" Feywen placed a ready hand on Nardin. The Orcs stopped. "Come on you slugs! There is no time for slouching!" The Orc took a step toward them. "Deserting, eh? Or thinking of it? All you folk should have been inside Udûn before yesterday evening. You know that. Up you get and fall in or I'll have your numbers and report you." The Hobbits struggled to their feet and tried to shuffle to the back. They were forced up and to the middle. With a snap of the whip, they were moving again. Feywen stood and ran alongside them, only a shadow and not noticed by the Orcs. They ran like this for miles before they got to the gates of Udûn. It chanced that others arrived at the same time. Chaos erupted and Feywen looked for the Hobbits, ready to fight if need be. She jumped to try and see them. As she landed, her foot landed on the ledge of a shallow pit. She fell backwards as Frodo fell in and they both lay there, as if dead.

* * *

"Stand away! Don't touch me! It's mine I say. Be off!" He was suddenly looking into kind, grey eyes.

"Frodo." Feywen whispered. "Come back from Shadow. You do not belong there. You are a Hobbit assigned by the Council to destroy the Ring of Power." He felt his hand in hers. He also felt how cold she was.

_"I do not remember her being cold like this. Why? Is it this place?"_ Feywen stood, taking her hand from his. "Thank you, Feywen." She only nodded and wrapped her cloak tightly around her, as if to stave off some chill. He turned to Sam. "No, no, Sam. You must understand, it is my burden and no one else can bear it. It is too late now, Sam dear. You can't help me in that way again. I am almost in its power now. I could not give it up and, if you tried to take it, I should go mad."

"I understand." Feywen didn't listen to what else Sam had to say. She was trying to warm herself with fire from Naur. The Ring grew more powerful with each step to Mount Doom. The chill had deepened and she feared it would enter her soul if she did not try to warm herself. She had felt Frodo's wonder at her cold hand. She could not tell him that it was him and the Ring that made her so. She noticed Frodo flinging the Orc gear away and knew what they were doing. She looked in her own pack. There was very little lembas left. She took out the Elf bread and handed it to Sam so he could keep in his pack and then threw hers onto the pile to be left. Sam took them and cast them into a fissure. Feywen fingered her ring and warmth spread into her hand and slowly through the rest of her body. But the chill was still there. She had a feeling that it might never go away, as deep as it was. Silently, she followed the Hobbits, ready to fight for them if need be.

* * *

**Two more chapters left for this fic. it has been fun writing it. please review, they help so much. **


	23. Destroyed

**Okay guys, decided to post this one early. Sorry if it seems a little short. there wasn't much to put in this chapter.**

**Silvermoonrise: Yes there is going to be a sequel, i just don't know when i will be posting it. gotta do some research for it.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Lord of the Rings.**

* * *

Feywen watched Frodo, pity and hurt in her eyes, as he crawled. She longed to pick him up and carry him. But she couldn't. Not anymore. She found that, when she touched him, she froze and became withdrawn. It was the evil of the Ring and of Sauron. She took a breath and pulled her cloak around her. After the last episode, she had not been able to warm herself. Not even her engagement ring, the symbol of Glorfindel's love for her, could warm her. She would not warm until the Ring was destroyed. She took another deep breath and drove back the black thoughts that threatened to consume her thoughts.

"Come, Mr. Frodo!" Sam cried. "I can't carry it for you, but I can carry you and it as well! So up you get! Come on. Sam will give you a ride. Just tell him where to go and he'll go." Sam picked Frodo up off the ground. Frodo's arms hung loosely around Sam's neck and his legs were clasped tightly under Sam's arms. Feywen helped Sam to his feet. Though, it was not needed. The burden Sam had to bear was light. He looked at Feywen. She drew Nardin and they started forward. "Where do we go, Miss Feywen?"

"We find a way up, Sam. He had to have come here from his tower somehow and I don't think he did it like we have done. We need to find an entrance. Come."

"Miss Feywen," Sam asked as they walked. "Are you well?"

"Why do you ask?"

"Your skin is so cold. Are you dying?"

"No, Sam. I am not dying. You have seen Vilya and Kemen and Alu. They are the ancient spirits of the world. I am connected to them as much as they are to me and so I can feel the evil they feel. It can be a real nuisance at times."

"Like now?"

"Yes, like now." They said nothing as they labored up the side of the mountain. Feywen could see that Sam was tiring. She longed to relieve him of his burden, but knew that the Ring may just finally control her if she did so. Finally, they stopped and Sam laid Frodo on the ground. Here, the air was clearer and everyone was able to breathe easier.

"Thank you, Sam." Frodo whispered. "How far is there to go?"

"I don't know because I do not know where we're going."

Feywen sat next to Frodo and looked out onto the plain Gorgoroth. She guessed they were halfway up the base. _"What good is that? We do not where Sauron entered the mountain. For all we know, he could have entered from the top." _She ignored Sam's shout and continued looking out onto the plain_. "There is no hope for any of us."_ She thought to herself. She knew that no looking at her ring would return that hope to her. They were all going to die. She looked at the sky at Vilya's urging. Light was growing.

_"Now is not the time to forbear hope! We must move, now. Before it is truly too late."_ She got to her feet as did Sam. Frodo struggled to his knees.

"I'll crawl, Sam, Feywen." She only nodded and sheathed Nardin. He was not needed now. Neither was Nardil. Together, they crept toward the road which Feywen had not seen when they first stopped. The path was broad and paved with broken rubble and beaten ash from the mountain. Sam helped Frodo onto it. Frodo turned toward the east. Feywen looked as well and was concerned, wondering if Sauron's distraction was the reason for the call she had felt. She didn't get a chance to ponder long as Frodo fell to the ground as if struck. She knelt next to him and held his hands from the Ring. Sam kneeled on the other side and took one of Frodo's hands from her. Feywen wanted to let go, but she knew that if she did, Frodo would put on the Ring and they would be found. She looked up at Sam when she felt his hand. She let him take it and Sam hoisted Frodo onto his back again and stood. Feywen stood with them, ignoring the need to draw her cloak around her. The climb was hard. Feywen tried to keep watch for Gollum. She knew this land. This is where he would attack if Galadriel's Mirror proved true.

She turned and drew Nardin as she heard the clatter of pebbles. There was nothing. She turned and followed Sam. Suddenly, she felt herself pushed forward onto the ground. She was face flat on the ground when the weight lifted. She looked up to see Gollum land on Frodo, pushing Sam down. "Wicked master! Wicked master! Cheats us. Cheats Sméagol. He mustn't go that way. He mustn't hurt Precious. Give it to Sméagol, yes, give it to us! Give it to us!" Feywen struggled to her feet, but could do nothing. Frodo and Gollum were locked in battle over the Ring. Frodo flung Gollum off him.

"Down, down! Down you creeping thing and out of my path!" Feywen heard the change in his voice and did not need to step into the other land to know the vision Sam saw. "Your time is at an end. You cannot betray me or slay me now! Be gone and trouble me no more! If you touch me ever again, you shall be cast yourself into the fire of doom." Gollum backed away, Feywen rushed forward as did Sam.

"Go on! No time to lose. I'll deal with him. Go on!"

"Yes, I must go on. Farewell, Sam! This is the end at last. On Mount Doom, doom shall fall. Farewell, Feywen." He turned and went up the path. Feywen followed him. He was not going to be rid of her easily. They walked slowly into the dark tunnel. It was a short tunnel and soon they were at the brink of the chasm.

"This is it, Frodo." Feywen said. "It is time to be rid of this thing." Frodo took the Ring from around his neck and held it over the open fire. But he stood there, not letting go.

"Master!" She heard Sam cry as he found them.

"I have come," Feywen looked at Frodo in alarm. "But I do not choose now to do what I came to do. I will not do this deed. The Ring is mine!"

"No!" Feywen yelled and reached for Frodo as he vanished from sight of Sam. She let her full power be released and she saw Frodo as clearly as if he were not wearing the Ring. Around them was nothing but shadow. "Frodo, listen to me." He knocked her backwards with a strength she did not know he possessed.

"No! You will not destroy it! I will not allow you to!"

"Frodo, listen to me." Feywen said as she felt Sauron's eye upon them, finally aware of their presence. "You must destroy it. If not for yourself, for the Shire. Destroy it for Merry, Pippin, and Sam. Destroy it for Bilbo!" Frodo did not hear her as, at that moment, Gollum pounced on him. She gave a strangled cry and reached up for him. She grabbed him and pulled him off Frodo and threw him into the chasm below. Feywen knew what she had to do. She drew Aragorn's dagger and looked for Frodo. She found him kneeling on the ground. Before he could react and before she could change her mind, she cut off the Ring, much as Isildur had done an age or more ago. Frodo appeared with a strangled cry of his own. Before it could have a chance to work its power on her, she flung the finger and the Ring into the flowing fires below. Feywen felt a measure of warmth flow into her and knew she would heal from it.

"Feywen!" She turned and saw Sam holding Frodo up. "Come on!" She sheathed the dagger and followed the Hobbits out of the mountain. They watched in wonder as the tower holding the eye fell. She did not hear Sam and Frodo speaking over the shrieking of the Black Riders in the air. After a moment, she stirred.

"Come," she said softly, "let us away from this dangerous place." They stopped when they could go no further for their strength had failed them. _"I have still followed them to my death. But at least it is not in vain."_ She fell beside the Hobbits, peace enveloping her. Her last sight were three eagles of the Misty Mountains.

* * *

**Thank you for reading and please review. i would like to know how you all liked my little twist. ;)**


	24. End of an Age, Beginning of a New

**Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Rings**

**enjoy.**

* * *

Her first feeling was of warmth, kind warmth she had not felt for a very long time. She smiled but kept her warms close. _"This must be Mandos. Why else would the evil chill be gone? I just wish I could have seen my brother and my beloved one more time."_

"Don't do this to me, Feywen."

_ "Who?"_

"Come on, Feywen. Wake up."

_"That voice sounds familiar. Aragorn?"_

"Come on, Little Sister. Remember your promise to Glorfindel. You need to wake." She opened her eyes and saw Aragorn sitting at her feet, holding her hand and stroking it, the way their mother did when she was sick. He saw her and smiled. She smiled weakly. "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"What? How long?"

"By the Shire reckoning, it is the eighth of April. But I have decided that the New Year will begin on the twenty-fifth of March, when Sauron fell. It is now the fourteenth day of the New Year."

"Fourteen days? How did we get out of Mordor?"

"Gandalf and the Eagles went in to search for you. Gandalf said you saw them before you passed out. They brought you here and I have been working between the three of you, bringing you back."

"Gandalf is alive?" Aragorn nodded. "And Frodo and Sam?"

"Alive. But Frodo is missing a finger. The ring finger." Feywen looked away. "Feywen, what is wrong?" Feywen couldn't answer. She remembered, she had cut the ring from Frodo's hand with Aragorn's dagger and tossed it into the fire below. She maimed the poor Hobbit.

_"How can I face him again?"_

_ "Do not feel guilt about what you have done." _Naur replied. _"We all had to make sacrifices. Frodo's was his finger."_

_ "Which he would have kept if I had been strong enough! If I had been strong enough to keep him from falling under its power, he would have kept his finger!"_

"Feywen, what are you trying to hide?"

"I took his finger." She whispered. She could feel his eyes on her, trying to find out if she was lying. He had fallen to the Ring. Gollum attacked him. I tried to reason with Frodo, but he wouldn't listen. When Gollum attacked, I knew I had to do something. I threw Gollum into the fire and then cut the Ring off Frodo's hand, with your dagger and then threw the finger and Ring into the fire after Gollum. I maimed him." She curled her legs and rested her chin on her knees, refusing to look at her brother. "I won't be surprised if he never wants to have anything to do with me again."

Aragorn was silent. She struggled not to fidget under his gaze. "Do you believe that he may blame you?" He finally asked. She shrugged. "All I can say is this; you did what you had to do to save him."

"That doesn't make it any better."

"I know. But that is my thought on the matter. Whatever comes after, you must decide. Though, I am sure that Frodo is grateful to you." She looked at him and smiled.

* * *

Feywen listened to the clamor and smiled. Frodo and Sam were awake and coming to meet her brother. She adjusted her Nardil and the quiver and twitched the cloak so it was even. It had been her decision not to walk with the Hobbits though she had accompanied them on their journey. There was no reason for her to. It had not been her task. She had not born the Ring until the end and then only for a few seconds when she threw it into the fire. She was clothed in clothes similar to what she had worn on the journey, but the Hobbits wore what they had worn in Mordor, including the Orc armor. She knew that nothing would surpass them in regards to honor. The Hobbits ran forward as Aragorn stood.

"Well, if this isn't the crown of all!" Sam cried. "Strider, or am I still sleeping?"

"Yes, Sam, Strider." Aragorn answered. "It is a long way, is it not, from Bree where you did not like the look of me? A long way for all of us, but yours has been the darkest road." She smiled as Aragorn dropped to his knee in front of them. He took the Hobbits by the hand and took them to the throne and set them upon it. "Praise them with great praise!" He called to the host. Feywen didn't look at the Hobbits as the shouting died down and a minstrel came forward. Feywen listened and was glad that she was not mentioned in the lay. She was a silent help, a spirit of guidance for the Hobbits. When the singing had ended, Aragorn led them to a great feast. Feywen wondered how she was going to be able to talk to Frodo and avoided his gaze the whole evening.

* * *

Feywen watched as Faramir met Aragorn in the midst of those assembled. Aragorn wanted her to crown him, which she had consented to. Faramir knelt and held out a white rod. "The last Steward of Gondor begs leave to surrender his office." Aragorn took the rod and then handed it back.

"That office is not ended and it shall be thine and thy heirs' as long as my line shall last. Do now thy office!"

Faramir took the rod and stood. "Men of Gondor, hear now the Steward of this Realm! Behold! One has come to claim kingship again at last. Aragorn, son of Arathorn, chieftan of the Dúnedain or Arnor, Captain of the Host of the West, Bearer of the Star of the North, wielder of the Sword Reforged, victorious in battle whose hands bring healing, the Elfstone, Elessar of the line of Valandil, Isildur's son, Elendil's son of Númenor. Shall he be king and enter into the City and dwell there?" Feywen twitched her cloak and drew back her hood as the people cried yea in once voice.

"Men of Gondor, the loremasters tell me that it was the custom of old that the king should receive the crown from his father ere he died, or, if that might not be, that he should go alone and take it from the hands of his father in the tomb where he was laid. Since things must now be done otherwise, using the authority of the Steward, I have today brought hither from Rath Dínen the crown of Eärnur the last king whose days passed in the time of our long fathers of old." Faramir took the crown from the casket and held it to Aragorn. He took it and held it up saying in the tongue of old:

"Out of the Great Sea to Middle Earth I am come. In this place will I abide, and my heirs, unto the ending of the world." Feywen looked at him and nodded. "By the labor and valor of many I have come into my inheritance. In token of this, I would have the Ring Bearer bring the crown to me and Lady Feywen of Celebrant set it upon my head, if she will. If not for she and Mithrandir, the mover of things, we shall not have been victorious." Frodo went to Faramir and retrieved the crown and bore it to Feywen and Gandalf. Aragorn knelt. Feywen lifted the crown and placed it on her brother's head.

"Now come the days of the King. May they be blessed while the thrones of the Valar endure!" Feywen and Gandalf said together as she did so. Aragorn rose and there was silence. In him, Feywen once again saw the king she knew he was.

"Behold the King!" Faramir cried. They passed into the city amid the sound of trumpets and music.

* * *

"Feywen!" She turned, startled.

"Yes, Brother?" She asked.

"Come. Your people have arrived." Hope blossomed in her heart and she put down the sewing she had been working on and followed her brother to the gates. She watched as Elladan and Elrohir rode through. Then she saw him and her heart swelled. Her saw her. He dismounted his horse and she ran to him. He caught her and spun her round in the air before kissing her. Only Gimli saw the dark look upon Legolas's face as he watched the two and knew trouble was brewing.

"You came." She whispered as he set her down. He pulled her into a loving embrace.

"Of course I did." He said as the rest of the Elves of Rivendell passed through the gates. "I am glad you are alive, Melamin." She started crying.

"I made you a promise. And I keep my promises."

"I know you do." Glorfindel said as Elrond and Arwen passed through the gates last. Elrond gave them a knowing smile and then turned to Aragorn. Feywen and Glorfindel did not let go of each other the rest of that day, nor that night as they watched Aragorn and Arwen be wed. It would soon be their turn. Of Legolas's glares towards Glorfindel, only Gimli knew of and begged his friend to tell him the reason. The Elf remained silent. He was brooding that she had chosen the Elf _Lord_ over the Elf _Prince_. There was only one way to remedy that. Legolas tried to enjoy the celebration, but thoughts of Feywen's choice kept him distracted.

Feywen and Glorfindel departed the celebration early and went to sit in the gardens in the House of Healing. They sat together in the quiet, neither one wanting to talk for the moment. "When do you want to?" He asked.

"Soon. But not here. I want to have it back home, in Rivendell. Aragorn said he wants to give me away."

"So he gave us his blessing then?"

"I told you he did. When I left him to follow Frodo. Remember?" He shook his head and she sighed. "He told me to make sure I came back to you and that he knows I am happy with you and that we are happy together."

"What are you not telling me, Melamin?"

"Nothing of great importance."

"Feywen, I saw the way Prince Legolas was looking at us. Did he try to woo you?" She looked at him, the smirk in her eye. They began laughing. "Well then, I shall be prepared to fight for you, my Lady."

"Don't," she laughed and she felt his finger tips start to tickle her side. "Glorfindel," she said warningly and they laughed.

* * *

She turned at the knock on her door. The woman who stood there looked very familiar but she could not place her. "'Quel re." Feywen said politely, recognizing the woman was an Elf.

"Nae saian luume'" The woman replied. Feywen was confused.

_"Why does she look so familiar?"_

"Has it been that long?" The woman asked, still in Elvish. "It has only been a few months, Lady Feywen."

"Carolani?" The woman broke into a smile. "Carolani!" The women embraced.

"It is good to see you, Mellonamin." Carolani said.

"I didn't know you were coming. Why haven't I seen you?"

"I have been attending Queen Arwen while I am here. She has asked me to stay with her if I wish. "

"But," Feywen prompted.

"I want to meet the prince. When I heard you were here, you being a lady and all, I was hoping you would introduce me to him." Carolani said quickly, staying in Elvish so no passerby would know. Feywen began to laugh. "It's not funny, my Lady."

"I know. But it is a huge relief for me. You see, he,"

"Lady Feywen!" The women turned and saw Gimli huffing towards them.

"What is wrong, Gimli?" Feywen asked.

"Legolas. Fiancée." The Dwarf gasped.

"Legolas has a fiancée?"

"No, my Lady. 'Ur's." Feywen understood.

"Where?"

"The stables in the lower circle."

"Come Carolani." The two women raced out of the room, leaving the exhausted Dwarf to catch up.

* * *

He dodged another fist aimed at his face, though just barely, and retaliated with his own punch. He had no idea what the other Elf's problem was. His fist connected with the other's face and sent him flying into a nearby house. The Elf picked himself up and shook the blow off. "You punch like a woman." He said. "Why she would choose you is a mystery to me?"

He understood. "Prince Legolas, mae govannen."

"I wish I could say the same, _Lord _Glorfindel." Glorfindel heard the disdain in the other man's voice. "I am much younger than you and a better husband for her."

"She made her choice."

"Are you sure you didn't trick her?"

"You've quite an imagination." Glorfindel said. The younger Elf lunged at him. Glorfindel dodged and Legolas lay sprawled in the street. "Lle tela?" Legolas jumped up and drew his knife and rushed Glorfindel again. Glorfindel drew his own long knife having left his sword on his horse's saddle. The two weapons met with a metal clang.

"You don't deserve her." Legolas sneered.

"Oh, do tell." Glorfindel chided.

"You did not ask permission." Glorfindel just shrugged. "Couldn't help that. Things were moving quickly. Though, I hear that Aragorn forgave me and gave us his blessing."

"Something I will be quick to remedy." Legolas pulled back and swung at Glorfindel's legs. The older Elf jumped back, staying on the defensive. He found it incredibly funny and ridiculous that he had to fight to keep Feywen. She had chosen. If she had not wanted Glorfindel, they would have remained only a student and her teacher. But she had decided to try and grew to love him. Legolas tried a different tact this time. He threw one of his arrows at Glorfindel and then charged him. Glorfindel dodged the arrow and then blocked Legolas, the blades meeting in the middle.

"Tampa!" Both men looked and saw the woman they fought over standing just off the street. "What is going on here?" Glorfindel withdrew his knife and sheathed it and faced her.

"I honestly have no idea, Melamin. I was preparing our horses for the journey home when I was attacked by the prince here."

"I have the right to challenge someone if I will."

"And what are you challenging him for?"

"Your hand." Everyone stared at them. Feywen looked at Carolani and saw the tears in her eyes.

"I told you, I am off limits. Aragorn told you that I am engaged."

"But I am a prince. He is only a lord."

"So," Feywen said. "He is more of a fit for me than you are. I am a lady and he is a lord."

"A lady can be made princess and queen."

"And what of someone who is not a lady?"

"What do you mean?"

"You break her heart, trying to win my hand when hers is willing and wanting." Feywen gestured to Carolani who had stayed in the crowd. "This is not how I wanted her to meet you and now, you do not deserve her." Feywen took Glorfindel's hand in her own and led him toward Carolani. "It is your choice now," Feywen whispered. "Meet him or walk away. I have the one I love. And so does Arwen. It is your turn." She heard a grunt and saw Legolas on the ground at their feet. _"I didn't do that. Kemen,"_

_ "What, he was going to try to hit Glorfindel."_ Feywen shook her head and continued walking back to the citadel with Glorfindel.

"Feywen," she stopped and looked at Legolas. "You are still the most beautiful woman I have ever seen, especially when you are happy. I hope that one day, a light like that of your happiness will shine on me."

"It may, one day."

* * *

"Melamin, wake up."

"What?" Feywen asked groggily as she straightened against Glorfindel.

"We're home." She opened her eyes and saw the familiar lanterns and lights of Rivendell. She heard the cheers as the Elves saw her and Elrond, safely returned from their travels. Glorfindel kissed the top of her head as she leaned against him again.

"What is today?"

"The 21st of September. Why?"

"Tomorrow is Bilbo's birthday. What a coincidence." Glorfindel smiled at her. The two Elves did not see much of the Hobbits after the celebration. They were busy planning a celebration of their own. Now that the war was over, they could start a family of their own and renew the line of Celebrant. They knew that they would have to summon Aragorn soon so he could travel before the snow got too bad if they were to have the wedding that year. She hoped that he would not mind staying until Yule when they had planned their wedding. A fortnight after their arrival, the Hobbits prepared to leave. She met them with Elrond and gave them each a brooch she had crafted herself many years ago on a whim, never knowing why.

"These will protect you, no matter the danger." She said, placing them on their cloaks. "I wish I could have gotten to know the two of you more." She said to Merry and Pippin. "Be careful now."

"We promise, my Lady." They said in unison and bowed at the waist. She turned to Frodo and Sam and took Frodo's maimed hand in her own and leaned to his ear.

"I am sorry about your hand, Frodo. But it had to be done."

"Do not worry, Feywen. I hold no ill will toward you. Instead, I thank you. Had you not cut the Ring from my hand, things would have been very different now."

"That they would." She said, straightening. "I am honored that I was able to travel with the both of you and I do not let debts go unpaid. For you, Samwise Gamgee, I have a special gift." Glorfindel handed her Sam's brooch. "This brooch I have blessed with my own magic. Attached to it are four spirits of the elements." She pinned it to his shirt. "Wherever you are, as long as you were this brooch, the elements will help you and your heirs."

"Thank you," Sam stammered. "I will cherish it and I will let it be an heirloom. Thank you, Miss Feywen."

"No Samwise, thank you, for saving my life." Gandalf nodded and then led the Hobbits farther north. Feywen leaned against Glorfindel. "Lord Elrond, can you please send word to my brother. He needs to begin his travel if he is to be here before the snow makes it impossible." She said. He nodded.

* * *

"In the Light of Eärendil, I pledge to thee my eternal love.

I swear on my blood to never let it die,

Even when I fade, my love shall not.

In the presence of those here, in Eärendil's Light

I swear to forever love you and only you."

Glorfindel and Feywen kissed as the star shone brightly above them. The Elves all cheered as the couple finally tied themselves together for their long lives. It had been long in coming, they knew. Glorfindel spun Feywen and she laughed. The sound made Aragorn's heart soar and knew that he had done right by giving them his blessing. Once she had been put down, he walked up to the newly married couple, so he could be first to give his congratulations.

"I am happy for you, for the both of you. Don't let her push you around, Glorfindel." He laughed as Feywen swatted him. "For you, Little Sister, I give you this." He pulled out the dagger he had given her when she left to follow Frodo. "Forget what you had to do with it, for that is what makes it yours. I never could have done what you did." She took the dagger and hugged him.

"I love you." She said in his ear and he held her close. The day after the wedding, Glorfindel and Feywen were moved into their own house in the surrounding wood and spent the next year and half there in happiness. In March, Feywen fell ill and the chill returned to her, burrowing deep into her veins. Glorfindel never left her side and on the twenty-fifth of the same month, the chill left her and she recovered. She and Glorfindel considered the possibility that it was because, the week she had been ill, had been the one year anniversary that she and the Hobbits had been in Mordor. They kept it a secret from everyone and no one asked about her absence at the same time the following year.

That September, after her second illness, the Elves prepared to leave Middle Earth. When Galadriel arrived, they set off to the Shire for it had been decided that all the Ring-Bearers would sail to Valinor and it included Frodo who had born the One Ring to its doom. She stayed with Glorfindel, out of sight of the Hobbits. To see her leaving would only further sadden them for she was of both the Elven and Men. While farewells were being exchanged, Glorfindel and Feywen boarded the ship and waited. Finally, the time came and Gandalf and Frodo boarded the ship. They stood near the back end and watched the land slip away. Frodo stood near them, not knowing that he stood next to one who shared his illness. So passed the Great Rings and the Elves into the West.

* * *

**Translations:**

** quel re-good day**

** Nae saian luume- it has been too long**

** mae govannen- well met**

** lle tela?- are you finished?**

** tampa- stop**

**And so ends Feywen. Thank you all for reading. I hope you liked it. Be on the lookout for the sequel, Darkness Rising where Feywen and Glorfindel return to Middle Earth so Feywen may fulfil her destiny. **


End file.
